Meister der Dunkelheit
by BlackWarGreymon
Summary: Als BlackWarGreymon gen Himmel fliegt und sich auflöst, wissen die Digiritter noch nicht, was jetzt wirklich auf sie zukommt... BlackWarGreymon ist am Leben, und er bemerkt seltsame Veränderungen in der Digiwelt, die von den neuen Meistern der Dunkelhei
1. Die neuen Meister der Dunkelheit

TEIL 1 _________________________________  
Blackwargreymon flog schreiend in den weiten Himmel und schien sich dann langsam im Nichts   
aufzulösen...  
„BLACKWARGREYMON!!"   
Das Echo hallte unheimlich zu den Digirittern und ihren Digimon zurück. Der völlig klare Himmel bot   
einen herrlichen Anblick, von vielen Farbnuancen durchzogen. Wäre nur das alles nicht geschehen...   
„BLACK WARGREYMON..."   
Wargreymon senkte traurig den Kopf, nachdem er eine ganze Weile dem davonfliegenden Schatten   
hinterhergesehen hatte. Er hatte einen Freund verloren. Einen Freund, zu dem es lange brauchte, ihn   
von der guten Seite des Lebens zu überzeugen. Blackwargreymon hatte vieles getan, was er lieber   
hätte sein lassen sollen. Aber letztendlich überraschte er alle mit seiner selbstlosen Tat. Er hatte sich   
Oikawa in den Weg gestellt und somit Codys Großvater gerettet.   
„Meinst du, er hat es noch geschafft?"   
„Ja... Ganz bestimmt..." antwortete T.K. und sah Cody überzeugend an. Blackwargreymon wollte das   
Tor zur Digiwelt, dass sich im Westendviertel befand, unbedingt schließen. Auch Kari hoffte sehr,   
dass ihm das noch gelungen war. Denn wenn nicht, würde Oikawa sicher in die Digiwelt gehen und   
dort mit den Kindern, die die Saat der Finsternis in sich trugen, fürchterliche Dinge tun. Vielleicht   
wurden diese Kinder ebenfalls zu DigimonKaisern, wie Ken einer gewesen war...   
Wargreymon digitierte wieder zu Agumon und lief bestürzt zu Tai zurück. Auch Paildramon digitierte   
zurück, und Leafmon und Cibomon hüpften weniger fröhlich als sonst zu Ken und Davis.   
„Es... es ist schon spät, lasst uns nach Hause gehen..." brach Kari die Stille in die sie alle versunken   
waren, und die anderen stimmten ihr nur leise zu. T.K. hielt sie sanft an der Hand, während sie an   
seiner und Tais Seite nach Hause ging. Davis lief schmollend neben Ken, Yolei und Cody, der seinem   
Großvater die lange Geschichte des seltsamen, schwarzen Digimons erzählte, welches sein Leben   
gerettet hatte.   
  
TEIL 2 _________________________________  
Schon früh am nächsten Morgen wachte Kari zitternd und schweißgebadet auf. Was war das nur   
gewesen...? Langsam stand sie auf und ging ins Bad um sich frischzumachen. Sie erinnerte sich nur an   
Bruchstücke ihres Traumes. Da war... diese seltsame Stimme gewesen, die sie irgendwoher kannte.   
Und es war sicher keine angenehme Begegnung gewesen... Die Dunkelheit! Sie hatte die Dunkelheit   
gespürt... So deutlich....  
„Kari..? Was ist los mit dir??"  
„Gatomon! Ich... habe nur schlecht geträumt..."  
„Du machst dir Sorgen..."  
„Ja... Natürlich! Blackwargreymon scheint zwar das Tor im Westendviertel verschlossen zu haben,   
aber ganz wohl ist mir dabei nicht... wenn es Oikawa nun doch gelingt in die Digiwelt zu kommen...   
Und was wird wohl mit den Kindern geschehen, mit der Saat der Finsternis...?"  
„Ihr macht euch aber wirklich ganz schön Sorgen!" fiel Tai in das Gespräch ein.   
Er war auch ziemlich früh aufgewacht, obwohl sich doch die Chance bot, einmal lang ausschlafen zu   
können.   
„Natürlich, Tai! Du etwa nicht? Die armen Kinder..."  
„Oikawa kann nicht in die Digiwelt... Aber wenn es dich beruhigt maile ich den anderen und wir   
treffen uns heute Mittag in der Digiwelt, ok?"  
„Ja, das fände ich besser... Danke Tai!"  
„Schon gut... Irgendwo hab ich auch ein mulmiges Gefühl..."   
  
  
TEIL 3 _________________________________  
„Los Digiritter auf geht's!! Tor zur Digiwelt öffne dich!!"  
Yolei rief ihren „Schlachtruf" gegen 2 Uhr mittags in den Computer, und einer nach dem anderen der   
Digiritter verschwand in dem Computer. Klar waren sie alle einverstanden, als sie Tais Mail lasen und   
er ihnen von Karis Angst erzählt hatte. So trafen sie sich am Mittag bei Familie Yagami um in der   
Digiwelt nach dem rechten zu sehen. Danach würden sie Oikawa aufspüren. Sie mussten die Kinder   
unbedingt von der unheilvollen Saat befreien! Ken machte sich besonders große Sorgen. Wenn sie   
nun alle so wurden wie er es gewesen war... Die Vergangenheit des Digimonkaisers ließ ihm keine   
Ruhe, obwohl er seine Fehler längst wieder gutgemacht hatte.   
„Es ist doch alles in Ordnung, Kari!"   
„Ja T.K.... auf den ersten Blick schon... Aber irgendetwas stimmt nicht... Ich fühle es! Der Himmel   
kommt mir viel dunkler vor wie sonst..."  
„Ach, die dunklen Wolken werden sich schon wieder verziehen. Lasst uns lieber wieder nach Hause   
gehen, denn das hier sieht sehr nach einem Gewitter aus!" T.K. betrachtete erst die schwarzen Wolken   
am Himmel, dann die anderen Digiritter, die ratlos um ihn und Kari herumstanden. „Es ist wichtiger,   
dass wir jetzt Oikawa finden und ihn stoppen. Wenn Blackwargreymon es tatsächlich geschafft hat,   
dieses Tor zu versiegeln, droht der Digiwelt zwar keine direkte Gefahr, aber die Kinder..."  
„Du hast vollkommen recht, T.K.!" warf Tai ein. Agumon zupfte an seiner Hose.   
„Meinst du, wir können Oikawa besiegen, nach dem, was Gestern geschehen ist...?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht... Ich hoffe es aber! Er ist eine Gefahr für beide Welten! Und ich möchte nicht   
herausfinden was geschieht, wenn er erst einmal alle diese Blumen absorbiert hat!!"  
„Huhh?!"  
„Was ist los, Schwesterherz??"  
„Ihr habt recht, lasst uns gehen! Es fängt schon an zu regnen..!"  
Sie lachte und zeigte Tai und T.K. ihre Nase, auf der ein großer Regentropfen gelandet war. Dann   
fielen alle in das Lachen ein und beeilten sich schnell wieder in die Reale Welt zu gelangen...   
  
TEIL 4 _________________________________  
Oikawa befand sich mit der Kinderschar, denen er die Saat der Finsternis eingepflanzt hatte, auf dem   
Weg zum Tor im Westendviertel. Jetzt endlich war es soweit, er würde ENDLICH in die Digiwelt   
gehen! Die Kinder folgten ihm, und trotz ihres boshaft gewordenen Charakters schienen sie alle zu   
strahlen und zu lachen.   
Doch als Oikawa das Tor öffnen wollte gelang es ihm nicht.   
„Was zum...."  
„Hehe..! Das wusstest du wohl nicht, dass Blackwargrey..."  
„Davis! Wirst du wohl ruhig sein! Wenn er das nicht weiß wird es ihn vielleicht etwas länger   
aufhalten!" raunte Tai ihm zu.  
„Ohh... entschuldige..!"  
Oikawa drehte sich erschrocken um, als er Davis` Stimme hörte. Und in dem Moment, als er sich   
umdrehte, sprang eine schemenlose, in Licht getauchte Gestalt mitten aus dem Nichts auf ihn zu. Nicht   
nur Oikawa erschrak... Das Lichtwesen war nicht halb so groß wie ein Mensch, aber sein Angriff   
dafür um so wirkungsvoller. Es stürzte sich mit voller Macht auf Oikawa, und verschwand in seinem   
Körper. Oikawa starrte eine Weile fassungslos in die Luft, dann brach er lautlos zusammen.   
Die Digimon waren längst auf das Champion-Level digitiert und erwarteten den Angriff des   
Lichtwesens, sobald es Oikawas Körper wieder verlassen würde. T.K. hatte sich schützend vor Kari   
gestellt, aber diese schob ihn sanft zur Seite.   
„Lass nur, T.K... Das ist ein Digimon, aber kein Bösartiges!"  
„Kari... ? Bist du dir da sicher?!"  
„Ja... Ganz sicher!"   
Sie beobachteten aus sicherer Entfernung, was da geschah. Aber sehen konnten sie nicht viel. Oikawa   
lag flach auf dem Boden, und die Kinder standen bestürzt um ihn herum. Sie sahen fast ängstlich aus,   
aber das war ja auch kein Wunder. Um Oikawa herum bildete sich eine seltsame, schwarze Aura, die   
solch eine dunkle Macht verströmte, dass Kari sich doch ängstlich an T.K. drückte. Dann   
verflüchtigten sich die dunklen Schatten, und das strahlende Digimon schwebte über Oikawas Körper.   
Es schien keine feste Gestalt zu haben, als würde es wirklich aus Licht bestehen... Dann öffnete es   
ohne Mühe das Tor zur Digiwelt, welches von Blackwargreymon verschlossen worden war und   
verschwand darin. Die Digiritter waren ganz baff. Was hatte dieses Digimon getan? Was war es?   
Oikawa kam langsam wieder zu sich. Er setzte sich auf, und als er die Kinder mit ihren Digimon   
entdeckte, erschrak er fürchterlich. Die Kinder mit der Saat der Finsternis sah er an, als hätte er sie   
noch nie zuvor gesehen.   
„Wer... seid ihr? Ihr habt... Digimon bei euch...? Dann seid IHR in der Lage, die Digitale Welt zu   
betreten..?" fragte er die Digiritter.   
„Er weiß nicht mehr wer wir sind? Hat dieses Digimon sein Gedächtnis gelöscht?"  
  
TEIL 5 _________________________________  
Oikawa hielt sich mehrmals verstört den Kopf. Er könnte immer noch nicht glauben, was die Kinder   
mit ihren Digimon ihm erzählt hatten. Hatte er das wirklich alles getan? Und warum konnte er sich an   
nichts erinnern? Diese Frage hatten ihm die Digiritter jetzt schon mehr als 3 mal beantwortet, aber   
glauben konnte Oikawa das nicht richtig...   
Sie saßen alle um ein Lagerfeuer, die Kinder, Oikawa, einige der alten und die 4 neuen Digiritter   
sowie ihre Digimon. Oikawa musterte sie immer wieder. Vor einigen Jahren war es sein sehnlichster   
Wunsch gewesen mit Hiruki Hida, Codys Vater, zusammen in die Digiwelt zu gehen. Hiruki jedoch   
war ums Leben gekommen, ohne jemals mit ihm diese seltsame Welt betreten zu haben. Seine Wut   
und seine Trauer waren groß gewesen...  
„Ich weiß nichts mehr... gar nichts mehr... seit diesem Abend vor 3 Jahren... Als die Digiwelt über   
unserer Welt zu sehen war..."  
„Etwas unglaublich böses muss von Ihnen besitz ergriffen haben, Herr Oikawa..." erklärte ihm Kari.   
„Sicher war auch das der Grund, warum Sie sich an nichts erinnern können... Eine fremde Macht   
beherrschte Ihren Körper und Ihre Seele... Dieses Digimon heute hat Sie davor gerettet!"  
„Vor was gerettet?" Davis musste sich natürlich mal wieder einmischen. Er schmollte sichtlich   
darüber dass Kari neben Oikawa und T.K. saß statt neben ihm.   
„Vor der Macht der Dunkelheit" antwortete Kari dennoch.   
„Du meinst, sie hat Oikawas Körper benutzt?"  
„Ja.. ganz bestimmt. Wie damals Ken."  
„Aber was wird jetzt aus den Kindern, die die Saat der Finsternis immer noch in sich tragen?" „Das   
weiß ich nicht..." Kari sah Oikawa erwartungsvoll an. „Wissen Sie einen Ausweg? Die Saat darf nicht   
keimen! Sie darf nicht aufgehen, sonst geschehen fürchterliche Dinge..."  
„Du sagtest, die Digiwelt besteht nur aus Digitalen Daten, oder?"  
„Ja. Das stimmt"  
„Und diese Saat der Finsternis ebenso?"  
„Ja!" Warf Ken ein. Er konnte sich noch genau erinnern. „Ich trage das Original in mir. Sie haben die   
Saat in die Kinder verpflanzt, indem Sie die Daten meines Sämlings gescannt hatten."   
„Und wieso geht die Saat bei dir nicht auf, Ken? Du bist doch Ken, oder?"  
„Ja, bin ich. Sie ist ein Original, dass sich dem Träger anpasst. Ich habe es geschafft die Dunkelheit zu   
besiegen, die Saat wird nicht wieder keimen."  
„Mhhh..." Oikawa überlegte scharf... „Dann ist es vielleicht auch möglich, die Saat im Körper der   
Kinder unschädlich zu machen, ohne sie ganz zu entfernen..."  
„Ja, ganz bestimmt. Wenn man nur wüsste wie!"  
„Ich weiß einen Weg..." murmelte Izzy.   
Schon bald darauf gingen die Digiritter zurück nach Hause, damit sich ihre Eltern keine Sorgen   
machen mussten. Nur Izzy saß noch am Lagerfeuer und redete noch lange mit Oikawa. Dann   
verschwanden die beiden mit den Kindern in der Nacht...  
  
TEIL 6 _________________________________  
Er kam langsam wieder zu sich und öffnete die Augen. Das erste, was ihm ins Bewusstsein drang, war   
der Schmerz, der durch seinen Körper fuhr. Dennoch richtete er sich langsam auf und sah sich um. Er   
war wieder in der Digiwelt, aber sie hatte sich verändert... Dunkle, nein, fast pechschwarze Wolken   
hingen am Himmel und hinderten die Sonne daran ihr Licht in diese Welt zu werfen. Wolken sind ja   
eigentlich nichts außergewöhnlicher, aber diese Wolken ließen etwas in ihm wach werden, dass er   
noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Angst... Irgendetwas ist hier nicht in Ordnung... dachte er. Trotz der   
Schmerzen stand er nun ganz auf um die Ursache dafür herauszufinden. Sollte ich nicht eigentlich tot   
sein...? Stattdessen bin ich anscheinend direkt durch das Tor im Westendviertel in die Digiwelt   
zurückgelangt... Seine Rüstung war teilweise zerschunden, aber die Wunde, die von Oikawa stammte   
war nicht mehr zu sehen. Er musste aber wirklich hart gestürzt sein. Egal... Langsam lief   
Blackwargreymon in die dunkle Digiwelt hinein. Vielleicht fand er die Ursache für dieses seltsame   
Gefühl in ihm, und konnte sie bekämpfen...  
  
TEIL 7 _________________________________  
„Davis!! Davis ??! Davis wach doch endlich auf!!!"  
Demiveemon hüpfte wie verrückt auf Davis` Bauch herum. Aber der stellte nur kurz sein Schnarchen   
ein, gähnte herzhaft und drehte sich nuschelnd auf die andere Seite.  
„DAAAVIISSSSSS!!!"   
„Mhhh... Mama lass mich schlafen..." murmelte er und zog sich die Decke noch weiter über die   
Ohren.  
„Jetzt reichts aber!" Demiveemon biss ihn beinahe sauer in die Hand.  
„AAHHH! Sag mal spinnst du?! Auaaa...!"  
„Was anderes blieb mir nicht übrig!" Demiveemon lachte belustigt.   
„Wieso weckst du mich so früh am Morgen!!?"  
„Früh?!" Das kleine Digimon hüpfte auf den Nachttisch und zeigte auf den Wecker. „DAS nennst du   
früh?!" Die Uhr zeigte 12.34 Uhr an...  
„Ahhh!!!" schrie Davis. „Oweiha, wir wollten uns doch um halb eins bei Kari treffen!!"  
„Endlich hast dus kapiert! Ich versuch schon ne halbe Stunde dich wachzukriegen!!"  
„Warum hast du das denn nicht gleich getan??!!" schnauzte Davis Demiveemon an und zeigte auf die   
gerötete Stelle an der Hand, in die das Digimon gebissen hatte. „Jetzt komm ich zu spät zu Kari! Was   
wird sie wohl von mir denken!!?"  
„Dass du ein fauler Langschläfer bist..." hänselte Demiveemon und lachte nur noch mehr. Davis   
suchte seine Klamotten in dem Durcheinander seines Zimmers zusammen und versuchte sie auf dem   
Weg in die Küche anzuziehen. Dort schnappte er sich schnell etwas zu trinken und rannte dann   
schnurstracks los. Demiveemon hatte sogar Mühe hinter ihm herzukommen. Eine Viertelstunde zu   
spät klingelte er dann keuchend an dem Haus der Familie Yagami. Natürlich waren alle anderen schon   
da und warteten ungeduldig. Sogar Oikawa hatten sie eingeladen. Es war Izzy und Oikawa gemeinsam   
gelungen, die Daten der unheilvollen Saat im Körper der Kinder zu löschen, so dass die Sämlinge jetzt   
wirkungslos waren. Die Kinder konnten früh am Morgen nach Hause gehen, und sie waren mehr als   
Glücklich darüber.   
„Sag mal Davis, wo bleibst du denn??!"   
„Ach Kari..." Davis wurde ganz rot. Zum einen Grund weil Kari ihn zuerst angesprochen hatte, zum   
anderen weil er nicht wusste was er sagen sollte.  
„Er hat verschlafen" kicherte Demiveemon und hüpfte Kari schnell in die Arme. Alle lachten lauthals   
heraus.   
„Duuu!!!" schimpfte Davis. „Das gibt Rache, das schwör ich dir!" Er hätte Demiveemon sooogerne   
jetzt schon verhauen, aber das wagte er sich nicht, da Demi in Karis Armen saß. Verlegen begrüßte er   
jetzt erst einmal Oikawa, der still auf einem Stuhl saß. Man sah ihm jedoch an, dass er zutiefst nervös   
war.   
„Also! Wollen wir nun ENDLICH Gehen, wo unser Siebenschläfer nun doch noch gekommen ist?"   
fragte Yolei mit einem frechen Blick auf den schmollenden Davis.   
Alle nickten ihr nur heftig zu. T.K. stand natürlich schon wieder eng bei Kari, und Demiveemon saß   
lachend auf ihrem Arm. Davis kochte vor Wut. Sein Digimonpartner als Verräter!!! Gatomon, die   
Davis beobachtet hatte wie er vor Wut errötete, musste lauthals Losprusten, was Davis nur noch   
wütender werden ließ. Womit hatte er das nur verdient? Dann rief Yolei ihren Schlachtruf und   
nacheinander verschwanden alle im Computer. Tai und Izzy sorgten dafür das Oikawa auch   
mitkommen konnte. Sein Traum ging endlich in Erfüllung, und Sekunden später stand er zusammen   
mit den Digirittern in der Digiwelt.   
  
TEIL 8 _________________________________  
Es wurde besser. Mit jedem Schritt, den er machte, fühlte er die Schmerzen verschwinden, fühlte er   
sich stärker als je zuvor. Er wusste aber weder wohin er ging, noch, was ihn dort erwartete. Der   
Kontinent Server war groß... und dunkel. Er wurde sich immer mehr der Dunkelheit bewusst, die mit   
jeder Stunde zuzunehmen schien. War das nur Zufall...? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Azulongmon hatte doch   
selbst gesagt, dass nicht er der größte Feind der Digiritter gewesen war... Feind... Die Worte   
Azulongmons waren hart gewesen, aber er bereute seine Taten schon längst. Er hatte erkannt, dass die   
Macht der Dunkelheit etwas furchtbares war, dass es um jeden Preis aufzuhalten galt. Es musste   
demnach eine überaus stärkere Macht geben, welche die Digiwelt oder zumindest die guten Kräfte in   
ihr vernichten wollte. `Ich muss sie finden... Diese Macht... Ich muss Wargreymon warnen... Aber ich   
weiß nicht, wie ich das Tor öffnen kann...`  
Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als seinem Gefühl zu vertrauen und auf das Zentrum der Dunklen   
Wolken, das sich um einen hohen Berg herum schloss, zuzulaufen. Wenn Gott es wollte, würde er dort   
die Antworten finden...   
  
TEIL 9 _________________________________  
„Das ist also die Digiwelt..." staunte Oikawa. „Ich habe nie gedacht, dass sie so dunkel ist... Was ist   
hier geschehen..? Ist das.. auch meine Schuld?"   
Erst als Oikawa das gesagt hatte, fiel allen Digirittern auf, wie schwarz die Wolken waren. Das waren   
keine normalen Wolken, nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!! Sie hingen so tief über dem Land, dass man   
meinte sie berühren zu können. In einiger Entfernung war es am Schlimmsten, nämlich wo sich die   
Wolken um einen hoch aufragenden Berg türmten.   
„Nein..." flüsterte Kari. „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen... Was IST das....?!"  
„Sehen wir nach!" rief Davis und trabte los, Veemon hinter ihm her.   
„Halt! Warte Davis!" T.K. hielt ihn sofort auf. „Davis, du weißt ja noch nicht einmal, was dahinter   
steckt! Du rennst wie immer ohne zu denken drauflos!"  
„Tschuldigung..."  
„Irgendetwas Dunkles muss auf diesem Berg sein..." befürchtete Kari. Sie zitterte leicht, und T.K.   
nahm sie beruhigend in die Arme. „T.K., ich habe Angst... irgendetwas stimmt da nicht... ich spüre die   
Dunkelheit auf diesem Berg...!"  
„Ist schon gut Kari... Lassen wir unsere Freunde digitieren, dann sehen wir mal nach, was da los ist,   
ok?"  
„Ja, ist gut...!"   
Gatomon  
Ultradigitation zuuuu  
Angewomon!  
Patamon   
Digitiert zuuuu  
Angemon!  
Veemon  
Digitiert zuuuu  
X-Veemon!  
Armadillomon  
Digitiert zuuuu  
Ankylomon!  
Hawkmon  
Digitiert zuuuu  
Aquilamon!  
Wormmon  
Digitiert zuuuu  
Stingmon!  
Gabumon  
Digitiert zuuuu  
Garurumon!  
Tentomon   
Digitiert zuuuu  
Kabuterimon!  
Agumon  
Warpdigitation zuuuu  
Wargreymon!  
Oikawa beobachtete die wundersame Verwandlung der Digimon interessiert. Dann brachen T.K.,   
Kari, Davis, Cody, Yolei, Ken, Tai, Matt und Izzy zu dem Geheimnisvollen Berg auf...  
  
  
TEIL 10 ________________________________  
Es war ein weiter Weg bis zu dem Berg. Blackwargreymon hätte locker dorthin fliegen können, aber   
das wollte er nicht. Er brauchte die Zeit um nachzudenken.   
Je näher er aber dem Berg kam, desto dunkler wurde es. Als ob sich der Berg mit seinen Bewohnern   
den Blicken anderer Digimon entziehen wollte... Die Wolken über ihm erschienen bedrohlich nahe. Er   
hörte Kampfgeräusche direkt vor ihm und ein unheilvolles Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Es klang   
wie aufeinanderprallende Schwerter, und ab und zu schienen die Gegner Schreie auszustoßen. Er   
konnte es nicht richtig hören, dazu war er noch nicht nah genug beim Kampfgeschehen. `Soll ich   
eingreifen... Oder sie lieber umgehen...?` Die Frage wurde ihm nach wenigen Minuten beantwortet. Er   
stand jetzt vor einem Abhang, den er wohl überwinden musste, um auf den Berg zu gelangen. Auf   
dem Platz oberhalb des Abhangs schien der Kampf stattzufinden. Steine polterten plötzlich herunter   
und kamen kurz vor Blackwargreymon zum Stehen. Den Steinen folgte ein Leomon, und aus den   
Wolken brach ein unglaublich mächtig aussehendes Digimon. Blackwargreymon hielt es zuerst für ein   
Megadramon, aber es war irgendwie anders... und stärker...  
Leomon kam ebenfalls vor Blackwargreymon zum Liegen, und stöhnte schwer. Er griff nach Leomons   
Hand und wollte ihm aufhelfen, aber Leomon knickte sofort wieder ein. Blackwargreymon ging in die   
Knie, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.   
„Leomon! Was ist geschehen, da oben auf dem dunklen Berg?!"   
„Du... geh nicht.. dorthin... Die Meister der Dunkelheit... sind dort... zu... zu stark..."  
„Was sagst du? Meister der Dunkelheit?! Wer sind sie?!"   
„Mega... Megalevel Digimon... erfüllt... mit dem Bösen...! Sie werden... alles zerstören..!"  
„Kann man sie denn nicht aufhalten?!"  
„Habe... habe es versucht... sie sind... zu stark..."   
„Leomon! Nein..!"   
Doch Blackwargreymon konnte ihm nicht mehr helfen. Leomon löste sich noch während er ihn hielt in   
Luft auf.   
`Meister der Dunkelheit...? Das habe ich doch irgendwo schon einmal gehört... Leomon... er sagte es   
seien Mega-Level Digimon... also dürften sie doch nicht unbesiegbar sein... Ich weiß nicht, welcher   
Macht ich es verdanke, noch am Leben zu sein... Aber ich werde diese zweite Chance nutzen... Ich   
werde gegen diese Digimon kämpfen..!`  
Lange sah er den Hang des großen Berges an, starrte an ihm herauf. Wenn die dunklen Wolken nicht   
gewesen wären, wäre ihm der Berg sicher total normal vorgekommen. Aber er hatte einen der Meister   
der Dunkelheit gesehen, wie Leomon sie nannte. Ein riesiges Digimon, mit zerfetzten, stählernen   
Flügeln und Klauen, und sogar seine Brust und seine kräftigen Hinterbeine schienen aus Metall   
gewesen zu sein. Nocheinmal musterte er den Platz, auf dem Leomon gestorben war. `Es war töricht   
von Leomon gewesen, gegen ein Mega-Level Digimon zu kämpfen... Er hatte keine Chance...`  
Dann wandte sich Blackwargreymon wieder dem Berg zu und stieg die erste Anhöhe hinauf.   
  
  
TEIL 11_________________________________  
Auf der Südseite des Berges hielten die Digiritter und Oikawa ersteinmal an, um den Berg, die   
Umgebung und den Himmel zu beobachten, sowie um sich eine Pause zu genehmigen. Der Wind   
heulte seufzend um ihre Ohren, zerzauste ihnen die Haare, und es war ihnen, als hörten sie Echos   
ferner Stimmen, die vom Berg herunterschwebten.   
„Was meinst du, Tai?" fragte Kari ihren großen Bruder, der zögernd neben Wargreymon stand.   
„Ich weiß nicht... Am besten legen wir eine Pause ein. Danach sollten wir wohl rausbekommen, was   
dort oben los ist!"   
Die Digiritter ließen ihren Blick an den zerklüfteten Hängen, den Wäldern und den Wiesen am Berg   
hinaufgleiten, bis diese in den Wolken verschwanden. Sie hatten noch nie so einen großen Berg in der   
Digiwelt gesehen.   
„Kari...? Spürst du etwas..?"  
„Ja T.K... es sind dunkle Mächte, die von den Wolken ausgehen... Es ist... fast so stark wie vor 3   
Jahren auf dem Spiralberg... Als Blackwargreymon starb... da hat er doch zu Oikawa etwas   
gesagt...`Achso... du steckst also dahinter...` Ob er das damit gemeint hat?"  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht... Dieses seltsame Digimon aus Licht hat Oikawa doch von der dunklen   
Seele befreit, die Besitzt von ihm ergriffen hatte.."  
„Ja, das stimmt auch wieder..." Kari ergriff ängstlich T.K.'s Hand und schmiegte sich eng an ihn.   
„Wir haben starke Digimon, Kari... Ich glaube nicht, dass wir einen Grund haben, uns zu fürchten...   
Was auch immer es ist, wir werden es herausfinden, und wenn nötig bekämpfen!"   
„GENAU!" warfen die Digimon ein. „So leicht lassen wir uns nicht unterkriegen! So leicht lassen wir   
uns nicht besiegen! Wir werden die Digiwelt vor der Macht der Dunkelheit beschützen!"   
T.K., der Kari immer noch eng umschlungen hielt, lächelte die Digimon stolz an. Davis hätte ausrasten   
können, aber weil Oikawa dabei war, ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Er hatte X-Veemon sein   
„verräterisches Verhalten" natürlich längst verziehen (da er ja ohne ihn hätte laufen müssen).   
„Natürlich... Aber es könnte gefährlich werden. Dort oben erwartet uns sicher nichts gutes. Herr   
Oikawa, ich denke, es wäre besser wenn wir sie wieder nach Hause bringen..."  
„Ist es denn dann nicht auch zu gefährlich für Euch?" fragte Oikawa besorgt.   
„Nein, wir sind es gewohnt. Wir haben noch nie aufgegeben, und wir werden uns auch nicht   
angewöhnen, jemals aufzugeben..!" Das Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet allen, dass T.K. es ernst   
meinte. „Aber Sie, Oikawa, sollten besser nach Hause gehen. Sie können natürlich jederzeit wieder   
mit uns in die Digiwelt kommen, wenn das hier vorbei ist...!"   
„Danke, Kinder. Das Angebot nehme ich gerne an..."  
„Ok!" rief Yolei, und richtete ihr Digivice auf Izzys Laptop. „Tor zur Digiwelt öffne dich!"  
Dann nahm sie Oikawa an der Hand und brachte ihn so in die Reale Welt zurück. Nach ein paar   
Minuten kam sie wieder zurück. Zusammen setzten die 9 Kinder ihren Weg fort, zu einem Ziel von   
dem sie nicht wussten, was sie erwarten würde. Nur, dass es DUNKEL war...  
  
TEIL 12_________________________________  
Blackwargreymon befand sich auf der ersten großen Lichtung nach dem Abhang, an dem Leomon   
gestorben war. Und er spürte, dass er beobachtet wurde. Jemand musste sich im Gebüsch zu seiner   
Linken befinden, er konnte es zwar nicht sehen, aber die dunkle Aura, die von diesem Ort ausging war   
gewaltig. Er war weiter nach Süden gegangen, als er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, aber dennoch   
wurde er erwartet...  
„HRRRCHHHH..! VERSTECK DICH NICHT, SONDERN KOMM DA RAUS!"   
„Das kannst du gerne haben!"  
Die ihm antwortende Stimme war tief, aber klar. Sie sprühte nur so vor Boshaftigkeit, und dann flog   
das fremde Digimon aus seinem Versteck in die Lichtung hinein und direkt auf ihn zu. „Wenn du   
denkst, ich hätte mich vor dir versteckt, irrst du dich. Ich habe dich nur beobachtet... Du hast mich bei   
meiner Arbeit gestört!"   
„Wer bist du?"   
„Das würdest du jetzt natürlich gerne wissen..."   
Seine Augen blitzten vor Zorn und Hinterlist, aber sie strahlten auch eine erschreckende Intelligenz   
aus. Es war das gleiche Digimon, dass Leomon getötet hatte. Seine mächtigen Arme erinnerten   
Blackwargreymon unwillkürlich an Megadramon, aber es war anders... Seine Flügel bestanden   
tatsächlich größtenteils aus Clondigizoid, genauso wie seine Brust und seine überaus stark   
erscheinenden Beine. Sein Schwanz verzweigte sich am Ende in 3 Teile, die ihrerseits mit spitzen,   
gefährlichen Dolchen endeten.   
„Man nennt mich den ersten der neuen Meister der Finsternis..." Er schlug aufgeregt mit seinem   
Schwanz in die Luft. „Aber das wirst du keinem mehr erzählen können. Keiner, der mich je gesehen   
hat, konnte weitererzählen, dass ich existiere..."   
Mit dieser Bemerkung öffnete er die großen stählernen Klauen an seinen Händen und stürzte sich ohne   
Zögern auf Blackwargreymon.   
  
TEIL 13_________________________________  
„Wartet! Was war das?!" Die Digiritter hielten in ihrem Aufstieg inne, und horchten in den Wald   
hinein, in den Matt zeigte.   
„Was meinst du?" fragte Tai seinen besten Freund.   
„Ich weiß es nicht... mir war, als hätte ich dort drüben etwas gesehen. Es kann natürlich auch   
Einbildung gewesen sein, aber..."  
Matts Worte wurden von einer lautstarken Explosion unterbrochen. Alle Augen schnellten in die   
Richtung, aus der die Störung kam. Aber sehen konnten sie nichts mehr, da die ganze Lichtung von   
Rauch erfüllt war. Die Kinder husteten, und ihre Digimon gingen in Kampfhaltung. „Bringt euch in   
Sicherheit!" riefen sie ihren Freunden zu, die stumm nickten und sich etwas zurückzogen. Noch bevor   
sich der Rauch verzogen hatte folgte der ersten eine weitere Explosion, die ganz in der Nähe einige   
Bäume zerschmettert haben musste.   
Als sich der Rauch langsam lichtete, sahen die verdutzten Digiritter und Digimon einen   
schweratmenden Blackwargreymon zwischen einigen zerborstenen Baumstämmen knien. Langsam   
kam er wieder auf die Beine und entdeckte seinerseits die Digimon.   
„BLACKWARGREYMON!"   
„Wargreymon?! Ihr hier..? Nein! Bleib zurück!!!"  
„Wieso?!" Wargreymon hörte nicht auf ihn und lief besorgt auf ihn zu, als er von einer weiteren   
Explosion erfasst und weggeschleudert wurde. Tai wollte entsetzt zu Wargreymon laufen, aber Kari   
hielt ihn zurück.   
„Tai nicht! Sieh nach oben!"   
Tai trat wieder zurück und starrte in den dunklen Himmel. Erst konnte er nichts erkennen, aber dann   
erschien ein großer Schatten über der Lichtung und hielt präzise über Blackwargreymon inne.   
Digimon:  
Metalldramon, Level Mega, Typus Virus, Attacke: Gigakanone  
  
"AAHHHH!!! Wir müssen eine DNA-Digitation machen!" rief Davis, und die Digivices der Kinder   
begannen zu leuchten. Nur Angewomon und Hawkmon würden keine machen, da Gatomon ihren   
heiligen Ring wiedergefunden hatte und somit als Angewomon stärker als Silphymon war.   
„Stingmon, X-Veemon, DNA-Digitation zuuuu Paildramon!"  
„Angemon, Ankylomon, DNA-Digitation zuuuu Shakkoumon!"  
„Paildramon, Megadigitation zuuuu Imperialdramon!"   
  
Metalldramon hatte längst die anderen Digimon bemerkt. Aber er lächelte nur abfällig, als er   
Imperialdramon, Wargreymon und Blackwargreymon musterte.   
„Ihr habt keine Chance gegen die Macht der Dunkelheit... und ich bin garantiert nicht so töricht wie   
die alten Meister der Dunkelheit und werde meine Haut alleine riskieren..."   
Sein Lachen schallte laut und unheilverkündend über die Lichtung, die, obwohl es mitten am Tage   
war, beinahe in der Dunkelheit versank...   
  
TEIL 14_________________________________  
Metalldramon war sehr wohl durch Blackwargreymons Attacken zwar entkräftet, aber noch lange   
nicht kampfunfähig. Wargreymon hatte sich im Gegensatz zu seinem schwarzen Gegenstück wieder   
von der Attacke erholt, und stand jetzt schützend vor Blackwargreymon. Metalldramon war sozusagen   
`umzingelt`... Aber trotzdem lachte er, als wäre sein Sieg selbstverständlich gegen die Mega und Ultra   
Digimon.   
„Sagmal, wer bist du eigentlich dass du in deiner Situation noch lachen kannst!!!" fragte Davis   
empört. Er starrte auf das leicht verletzte Digimon über der Lichtung. Metalldramon funkelte ihn mit   
seinen Augen an.   
„Einer der Meister der Dunkelheit. Ich war schon hier, als ihr jämmerlichen Figuren meinen Meister   
Metallseadramon besiegt habt, und ich werde seinen Tod rächen...!"   
„Das bildest du dir aber auch nur ein! Du hast keine Chance gegen mehrere MegaLevel Digimon,   
kannst es wenden wie du willst!" schimpfte Davis.  
„Ohh... ich will ja nicht angeben, aber gegen uns beide habt IHR keine Chance...!"   
Das dunkle Digimon im Wald hinter den Digirittern lachte noch vielmal hämischer als Metalldramon.   
Kari und die anderen Digiritter fuhren herum.   
„Diese Stimme kenne ich doch! Ahhh! DEEMON!" Sie stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus und   
wich mit T.K. auf die Lichtung zurück, wo Metalldramon schon auf sie wartete. Aber bevor   
Metalldramon den beiden etwas antun konnte verwickelte Wargreymon ihn schon in einen erbitterten   
Kampf.   
„Wargreymon! Pass auf dich auf!!!" rief Tai ihm besorgt nach, als er versuchte den Kampfplatz etwas   
weiter nördlich zu verlegen. Aber ebenso besorgt reagierten Ken und Davis. Sie erinnerten sich daran   
dass Imperialdramon nicht gegen Deemon gewinnen konnte.   
„Imperialdramon! Du musst Deemon aufhalten!!!" schrie Davis und rannte auf Deemon zu.   
„FLAMMENINFERNO!"   
Deemons Attacke galt jedoch nicht Imperialdramon, sondern tatsächlich seinem Digiritter. Davis warf   
sich im letzten Moment zur Seite, aber die Attacke traf ihn trotzdem am Bein und verwundete ihn. Er   
stürzte schreiend zu Boden.   
„Daviiiisss!!" Tai war es, der mit seinem Mut zu Davis hinrannte und ihn in Sicherheit bringen   
wollte. Aber ehe ihm das gelang, hatte Deemon ihn schon gepackt und mühelos in die Höhe gehalten.   
Er trat mit seinen Füßen nach Deemon, aber das Resultat war gleich null. Und Deemon verstärkte den   
Druck um Tais Körper immer mehr...   
  
TEIL 15_________________________________  
„NEEEEIIIINNN!!!" Als Kari sah was Deemon mit ihrem Bruder vorhatte rannte sie mit der Wut   
einer zornigen Furie auf Deemon los, und ihr Digivice begann strahlend hell zu leuchten.   
  
„ANGEWOMON MEGADIGITATION ZUUUU MAGNADRAMON!!!"   
Magnadramon. Level Mega. Typus Serum. Heiliges Tier Digimon.   
  
Die Digiritter staunten. Und sogar Kari war mehr als nur Baff. Angewomon war aufs Megalevel   
digitiert! Doch dann fasste sie sich wieder.   
„Magnadramon! Du musst Tai retten, bitte!!!"   
Doch in diesem Moment fiel Tai von selbst aus Deemons tödlichem Griff, und Deemon wurde ein   
Stück weit weggeschleudert.   
„Tai! Lauf weg!! Er wird nicht lange zögern!" rief Blackwargreymon, der die Ursache für Deemons   
Ausfall gewesen war. Als Deemon unaufmerksam war, hatte Blackwargreymon ihm seinen   
Drachenkiller in den Rücken gejagt. Tatsächlich aber wirbelte Deemon herum und schleuderte sein   
Flammeninferno auf das verletzte Digimon. Und Blackwargreymon stand Deemon zu nahe um der   
Attacke noch ausweichen zu können. Er wurde weggeschleudert und stürzte lautlos zu Boden. Fast   
gleichzeitig aber griffen Imperialdramon und Magnadramon das niederträchtige Monster an. Deemon   
wurde jetzt von 2 Mega Digimon, 2 Ultra Digimon und einigen Champion Digimon heftigst attackiert.   
Das gefiel ihm natürlich ganz und gar nicht. Magnadramon war unglaublich stark, und mit seiner   
heiligen Kraft drohte er Deemon gänzlich zu vernichten. Sie mussten ihn besiegen! Doch Deemon   
erkannte, dass er heute keine Chance hatte.   
„Ihr werdet mich nie besiegen!" höhnte er und verschwand im Boden, wie er es zur Zeit der   
Entführung der Kinder auch schon getan hatte.   
„Du elendes Miststück! Das wirst du noch bereuen!" rief Ken, der neben Davis kniete. Davis war ganz   
blass im Gesicht, und zitterte stark. Deemons Attacke hatte ihn schwer erwischt, auch wenn er nur am   
Bein getroffen worden war. Es war eine heftige Brandwunde.   
TK und Kari rannten sofort zu Tai, der aber schon wieder auf den Beinen war. Doch Tai starrte nur in   
die Richtung, in die Wargreymon und Metalldramon vor einiger Zeit verschwunden waren. Kari   
verstand.  
„Magnadramon!? Kannst du Wargreymon hinterher?!"   
„Natürlich Kari!" rief das riesige Digimon aus der Luft.   
Aber es war nicht mehr nötig, Wargreymon noch suchen zu gehen. Er kam soeben wieder angeflogen,   
wirkte aber sehr erschöpft. Vorsichtig landete er auf der Lichtung.   
„Wargreymon! Alles in Ordnung?!" Tai lief besorgt auf seinen Digimonpartner zu.   
„Ja, alles in Ordnung... Ich musste Metalldramon... vernichten. Was ist mit Deemon?!"   
„Der Feigling ist geflohen, als er merkte dass Imperialdramon und Magnadramon zu stark für ihn sind!   
Angewomon hat eine Megadigitation geschafft!"   
„Tai, ich gehe zurück!" warf Ken in das Gespräch der beiden ein. „Davis hat sich eine schwere   
Brandwunde zugezogen."  
„Ist in Ordnung, Ken..." stimmte Tai ihm zu. Ken nickte, nahm Leafmon und Cibomon auf den Arm   
und stütze Davis, der seltsamerweise kein Wort mehr aus dem Mund brachte. Dann verschwand er   
durch Izzys Laptop wieder in die Reale Welt.   
  
  
TEIL 16_________________________________  
„Blackwargreymon...." Wargreymon ließ sich besorgt neben ihm nieder, und Tai untersuchte seine   
Brandwunden, die er an den Armen hatte. Als er Blackwargreymons Rüstung berührte, zuckte er   
zurück. Sie war von Deemons Attacke immer noch heiß genug um sich die Finger daran zu   
verbrennen. Blackwargreymon musste sie in der Eile als Schutzschild verwendet haben...  
„Wir dachten alle, er wäre tot..." meinte Tai, während er ihm die Rüstung abnahm. „Er hat es schon   
wieder getan..."  
„Was?"  
„Er hat mir das Leben gerettet... und wäre beinahe dabei umgekommen..."   
„Und er hat das Leben meines Großvaters gerettet!" warf Cody ein, der ebenfalls bei Tai stand. „Es   
sah doch wirklich so aus, als... als wäre er gestorben...? Wie ist das möglich?"   
„Frag mich bitte was leichteres!"  
„Tai, lass uns verschwinden, sobald er aufwacht...!" Tai drehte sich um und musterte seine tapfere   
kleine Schwester.   
„Ja, Kari... hier ist es viel zu gefährlich... Damals waren es 4 Meister der Dunkelheit... Wir wissen aber   
nicht, mit wie vielen wir es diesmal zu tun haben..."   
„Einer ist bereits besiegt... Ob Deemon wohl auch zu ihnen gehört...?"   
„So wies aussieht schon... Er ist aber auf jeden Fall nicht unbesiegbar...!"   
Tai lächelte und deutete auf Salamon, die sich zusammen mit den anderen Digimon in einen   
undefinierbaren Haufen schlafender Gestalten verwandelt hatte. Sie waren alle erschöpft, und deshalb   
wollten die verbliebenen Digiritter so schnell wie möglich von diesem unheilvollen Ort verschwinden.   
Einem weiteren Meister der Dunkelheit hätten sie keinen Wiederstand mehr leisten können, und keiner   
wusste, wie viele, und wie stark sie diesmal waren. Izzy versuchte währenddessen einigen   
Informationen darüber aus seinem Laptop zu quetschen, aber er erhielt keine interessanten   
Informationen. Wusste vielleicht keiner außer ihnen von dieser neuen Gefahr? Etwa nicht einmal   
Gennai??   
„Ken hat mir eine Mail geschrieben..." meinte Yolei zu Matt, als dieser mit Izzy diskutierte. „Er sagt   
es sei irgendwo einfach ein göttlicher Anblick, Davis mit dem dicken Verband zu sehen."  
Matt musste unwillkürlich grinsen. „Kann ich mir vorstellen... Aber es ist nicht zum Lachen, was   
Deemon mit ihm angestellt hat. Er hätte Davis töten können."  
„Ken sagt, Davis hätte seine Sprache wiedergefunden. Also kann es ja nicht allzu schlimm sein... Er   
hat ihn und Cibomon nach Hause gebracht und kommt nachher wieder rüber."  
„Nein, sag ihm er soll zu Hause bleiben. Wir gehen auch bald zurück!" sagte Izzy zu ihr.   
„Okay, mach ich!" Yolei ließ sich auf den Boden plumpsen und begann auf ihr Digiterminal   
einzutrommeln.   
Blackwargreymon kam langsam wieder zu sich. Und das erste was er bemerkte waren   
Kopfschmerzen... Er richtete sich langsam auf, und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit der Digiritter und   
Wargreymon auf sich. Die anderen Digimon schliefen alle...  
„Blackwargreymon...! Wir dachten schon, du wachst gar nicht mehr auf..."  
„Unkraut vergeht nicht... so schnell...!" antwortete er mit einem Blitzen in den Augen. „Deemon... ihr   
habt ihn besiegt...?" fragte er.  
„Nein... Er ist geflohen, als er merkte das Magnadramon und Imperialdramon die Überhand   
gewannen. Ich danke dir!"  
„Wofür... Wargreymon...?"   
„Das fragst du noch...?! Du hast Tai das Leben gerettet...!"   
„Nein... nicht alleine... Es hätte sicher nichts gebracht, wären Imperialdramon und Magnadramon   
nicht gewesen... Deemon hätte uns alle getötet... Was ist... mit Oikawa?"   
„Alles in Ordnung... die Saat der Finsternis ist unschädlich gemacht... Oikawa hat seine böse Seite   
verloren! Wen meintest du... als du sagtest `du steckst also dahinter...`?"  
„Myotismon... Es war... Myotismon, der Besitz von Oikawa ergriffen hatte..."  
Die Digiritter, die dem Gespräch der beiden Mega-Level-Digimon zugehört hatten, stockten.   
Myotismon...??? Hatten sie Myotismon nicht sogar 2 mal besiegt...???   
„Aber.... Wenn... Dann hat dieses Licht-Digimon Myotismon aber getötet... oder zumindest seine   
Seele...! Ich habe es gespürt..." meinte Kari...   
„Gut..." seufzte Blackwargreymon. „Er war... sehr stark.. durch die Saat der Finsternis..."  
„Wie hast du seinen Angriff eigentlich überlebt...?"   
„Das ist... eine gute Frage, Wargreymon... Ich... weiß es nicht..."   
„Wie bitte? Wirklich nicht?!"  
„Nein... ich weiß nur... dass ich in der Digiwelt aufgewacht bin... und als ich diesen Berg und die   
Dunkelheit um ihn herum bemerkte, bin ich hingegangen um zu sehen was da los ist... Hier ist mir   
Leomon begegnet... der den Kampf mit Metalldramon aber nicht überlebt hat... Dann habe ich gegen   
Metalldramon gekämpft... bis ihr gekommen seid... Ich wollte euch warnen... aber... ich wusste nicht   
wie ich zurück in die Reale Welt gelangen konnte..."   
„Apropos Reale Welt. Wir müssen hier weg, bevor Deemon eventuell mit Verstärkung zurückkehrt.   
Unsere Digimon sind alle total erschöpft!"  
„Tai! Wir können Blackwargreymon nicht alleine hier zurücklassen! Deemon wird ihn töten, für das   
was er getan hat!" befürchtete Wargreymon.   
„M-mhh... das stimmt natürlich... Aber du digitierst nicht zurück, wenn du die Reale Welt betrittst,   
oder?" fragte Tai Blackwargreymon.   
„Zurückdigitieren...??? Ich... weiß nicht....!"  
„Möglich wäre es doch, ich meine, wenn er mit uns die Digiwelt verlässt..." Yolei stand hinter Tai und   
musterte die beiden Megas. „Wargreymon digitiert doch zu Koromon zurück. Vielleicht geschieht das   
mit Blackwargreymon auch. Ein Versuch ist es wert, oder?"   
„Okay, wir versuchen es einfach! Wenn es nicht klappt, sehen wir weiter."  
Die Digiritter nickten. Wargreymon hielt dem dunklen Digimon seine Klaue hin.   
„Freunde?" fragte er, und Blackwargreymon sah ihn erst verdutzt an. Dann aber blitzte ein Lächeln in   
seinen Augen auf, und er ergriff Wargreymons Hand.  
„Freunde." Bestätigte er.   
Wargreymon half ihm auf die Füße, und die Digiritter weckten ihre schlafenden Digimon. Dann   
verschwanden sie zusammen mit Blackwargreymon in die Reale Welt...   
  
TEIL 17_________________________________  
„Ahhhhh!!! Nimm dein Knie aus meinem Genick!" schimpfte Matt irgendjemand aus dem   
undefinierbaren Gewühl von Körpern, Armen, Beinen und Köpfen an.   
„Gatomon, wo bist du??"  
„Cody? Cody sag doch was??!"  
„Weiß jemand wo wir rausgekommen sind?"  
Langsam löste sich das lebende Knäuel aus Digimon und Digirittern wieder auf. Das Zimmer, in dem   
sie gelandet waren, wurde nur vom Schein des Computers erhellt.   
„Das ist mein Zimmer!" rief Tai. „Koromon?! Wo steckst du?!"   
Als Tai sein Digimon suchte, verstummten plötzlich die Gespräche. Blackwargreymon war nirgends   
zu sehen, demnach musste er tatsächlich zurückdigitiert sein!   
„Haha! Nun schau doch nich so geschockt!!" Koromon lachte.   
Ihm gegenüber saß ein pechschwarzes Knäuel mit zwei langen Ohren und unheimlich in der   
Dunkelheit leuchtenden, gelben Augen. Es sah ziemlich überrascht aus.   
„Was... was ist mit mir geschehen?!" fragte es ängstlich.   
„Du bist zurückdigitiert!" antwortete Koromon immer noch lachend. „Keine Angst, wenn wir wieder   
in die Digiwelt gehen, digitierst du sicher automatisch wieder zu Blackwargreymon!"   
„Das ist... ziemlich ungewohnt..!"   
„Poromon! Komm, wir gehen nach Hause! Es ist schon spät..."   
Poromon befreite sich lachend aus dem Gewühl und flatterte um Yoleis Kopf, die es dann auffing und   
sich von den anderen verabschiedete. Auch die anderen Digiritter verabschiedeten sich und verließen   
das Haus. Frau Yagami wunderte sich zwar, aber solche Sachen war sie inzwischen ja von ihren   
Kindern gewöhnt. Schließlich blieben nur Tai und Kari übrig. Salamon hatte sich in Karis Schoß   
zusammengerollt und schlief tief und fest. Sie streichelte ihr Digimon liebevoll, während sie   
nachdachte. Tai hatte sich auf ihr Bett gesetzt und musterte sie nachdenklich. Seine kleine Schwester...   
die die Dunkelheit spüren kann...   
„Du hast es vorhergesehen..."   
„Nein Tai... ich wusste nur, dass etwas nicht stimmt..."  
„Ob am Ende auch wieder ein Digimon wie Apocalymon in unserem Weg steht... Metalldramon sagte,   
es wäre schon dagewesen, als Metallseadramon noch lebte..."  
„Nun mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Tai! Wir werden uns darum kümmern!"   
„Danke, Koromon... Kommt doch her, ihr beiden!"   
„Gerne!" Koromon hüpfte froh zu Tai herüber und ließ sich in seinem Schoß nieder. Aber Black-  
Koromon blieb schüchtern am Boden sitzen und sah zu Tai und seinem Freund hinauf.   
„Was ist mit dir? Brauchst doch keine Angst vor mir zu haben!"   
„I-ich..." stammelte Black-Koromon. Tai beugte sich lächelnd zu ihm hinunter und nahm das   
Fellbündel hoch, dass ihn mit riesigen Augen anstarrte.   
„Ist ja alles gut... Ich möchte dir nochmal danken, Black-Koromon..."  
„Wirklich....?" fragte er, und musste plötzlich lachen.   
„Gehen wir schlafen!" sagte Tai, setzte Black-Koromon und Koromon auf sein Bett und ging sich für   
die Nacht umziehen. Kari setzte Salamon ebenfalls auf ihr Bett, nur ganz vorsichtig, da Salamon schon   
tief schlief, und folgte Tai.   
Als die beiden zurückkamen, war keins der 3 Digimon noch wach...   
  
TEIL 18_________________________________  
„Davis? Davis wach auf!"   
Demiveemon rüttelte besorgt an seinem Digiritter. Er hänselte Davis zwar unheimlich gerne, aber dass   
ihm sowas wie gestern geschieht, nein, das hätte Demiveemon ihm nie gewünscht.   
„Demi... was ist denn los...?" fragte Davis verschlafen.  
„Es ist schon spät, Davis! Wie geht's dir...?"   
„Den Umständen entsprechend... Ah Moment mal?! Du machst dir um mich Sorgen… ?!"   
„Ja Davis... Ich hab dich doch auch lieb...!" antwortete Demiveemon verlegen.  
„Ach Demi..." seufzte Davis und nahm sein Digimon glücklich in den Arm. Dann stand er vorsichtig   
auf und zog sich an. Als er sein Digiterminal öffnete hatte er von Kari eine Mail bekommen. Als er   
das sah, wäre ihm das kleine Gerät beinahe aus der Hand gefallen.   
  
Von Kari an Davis  
Hi Davis! Wie geht's dir? Ich hoffe besser als gestern!   
Komm bitte gegen 15 Uhr zu uns rüber, die anderen sind auch alle da!  
Cu Kari!  
  
„Davis, was ist denn los?!" Demiveemon starrte auf seinen Digiritter, dem der Mund heruntergeklappt   
war.   
„Kari hat mir ne Mail geschrieben... Sie fragt, wies mir geht...!"   
„Das ist doch schön! Was wollte sie?"  
„Wir treffen uns alle um 15 Uhr bei ihr und Tai..."   
„Sicher wegen Deemon und den Meistern der Dunkelheit..." vermutete Demiveemon.  
„Ja, da magst du wohl recht haben... Komm, wir gehen Frühstücken!"   
Davis nahm seinen Digimonpartner auf den Arm und ging langsam runter in die Küche, wo ihn ein   
Frühstück erwartete. Der Rest der Familie war zum Glück schon außer Haus, so dass er sich   
wundervoll Zeit lassen konnte. So teilte er sich mit Demiveemon 5 Marmeladen-Brote, bis er endlich   
aufstand und sich umziehen ging. Demi hüpfte ihm hinterher um ihn zu beobachten. Davis humpelte   
immer noch ein wenig, aber er schien schon wieder fit genug zu sein um durch die Digiwelt zu   
streunern...  
  
TEIL 19_________________________________  
„Ich helfe euch wirklich gerne! Nichts könnte ich mir mehr wünschen, als mit euch die Meister der   
Dunkelheit zu bekämpfen, von denen ihr mir jetzt so vieles erzählt habt!"   
„Was schlagt ihr vor? Wie beginnen wir die Sache?!" fragte Yolei.  
„Ich wäre dafür, zum Chinatown der Digiwelt zu gehen."  
„Wieso das, TK? Was sollen wir dort?!"  
„Es wäre doch eine Überlegung Azulongmon zu benachrichtigen und ihn um Hilfe zu bitten.   
Metalldramon nach weiß außer uns bisher keiner von den Meistern der Dunkelheit. Wenn   
Azulongmon aber schon davon weiß, kann er uns vielleicht helfen. Schließlich ist er einer der Wächter   
über die Digiwelt."  
„Stimmt, das ist gar nicht mal so blöde!" murmelte Tai. „Hoffentlich kommen wir dann aber auch dort   
in der Nähe wieder an!"   
„Ansonsten laufen wir noch ein Stück!"   
„Und wir sind ja auch noch da!" riefen die Digimon wie aus einem Munde.   
„Klar, natürlich!" Davis lachte und streichelte Demiveemons Kopf.   
„Dann lasst uns mal aufbrechen!" rief TK in die Gruppe.   
Es war schon fast 16 Uhr, denn die Digiritter hatten Oikawa aufgesucht und ihn gebeten ihnen bei   
ihrem Kampf zu helfen. Damit er aber verstand worum es ging hatten sie ihm die letzte Stunde alles   
erzählt, was sie über die alten;- und über die neuen Meister der Dunkelheit wussten. Yolei sprang auf   
und richtete ihr Digivice auf den Computer wie sie es immer tat.  
„Los Digiritter, auf geht's! Tor zur Digiwelt öffne dich!"  
Es dauerte keine Minute, dann standen sie alle in der Digiwelt. Und diesmal wirklich alle:  
Tai und Agumon, Matt und Gabumon, Davis und Veemon, Cody und Armadillomon, Ken und   
Wormmon, Joe und Gomamon, Izzy und Tentomon, TK und Patamon, Kari und Gatomon, Sora und   
Biyomon, Mimi und Palmon (die sie über die Digiwelt extra informiert und geholt hatten), Yolei und   
Hawkmon, Hijukio Oikawa; und Blackwargreymon.  
Zögernd sahen sie sich um. Die alten Digiritter, die gestern als der Kampf gegen Metalldramon und   
Deemon stattfand nicht dabei waren, musterten den Himmel interessiert.   
„Das ist wirklich erstaunlich..." flüsterte Sora, als sie neben Tai trat.   
„Ja!" pflichtete er ihr bei. „Wir werden wohl wieder kämpfen müssen. Und ich bin mir sicher, sie sind   
dieses mal noch stärker wie die alten Meister der Dunkelheit... Wenn ich nur an Deemon denke..." Tai   
drehte sich um und musterte Davis. Der humpelte zwar nur noch ein bisschen, aber gestern sah das   
wirklich schlimm aus, was Deemon mit ihm gemacht hatte.   
Cody unterhielt sich mit Oikawa, der ihm vieles über seinen verstorbenen Vater und ihre Versuche in   
die Digiwelt zu gelangen erzählte. Tai nahm Sora bei der Hand und musterte die bunt   
zusammengewürfelte Gruppe mit gemischten Gefühlen. Einerseits war er glücklich, wenn er dieses   
Bild sah. Die Digiritter, vereint mit ihren Digimon... Andererseits jedoch hatte er Angst vor den   
nächsten Wochen. Sie würden sicher hart werden, wenn seine Vermutungen stimmten.   
„Die Gegend kommt mir bekannt vor..." rief Yolei laut. „Wir sind sicher ganz in der Nähe von   
Chinatown!"   
„Ja, das stimmt. Seht ihr die Kuppel dort drüben? Das ist sicher schon eins der Gebäude! Gehen wir!"   
Ken verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln und ging los, von Yolei begleitet. Die anderen folgten   
ihnen quasselnd.   
Es war tatsächlich das erste Gebäude von Chinatown gewesen. Der Duft von frischer Nudelsuppe zog   
wie erwartet durch die Luft und kitzelte die Kinder und ihre Digimon an den Nasen. Sicher wären alle   
sofort in das Restaurant von Digitamamon gestürzt, hätten sie denn Hunger gehabt. Aber so liefen sie   
alle mit bewundernden Blicken an den herrlichen Gebäuden vorbei. Ihr Ziel war die   
Nudelsuppenquelle und die Lichtung ganz in der Nähe, wo der letzte heilige Stein zu finden war.   
„Wie wollt ihr Azulongmon eigentlich finden?!" fragte Tai neugierig.   
„Genauso, wie damals als wir den letzten Stein retten wollten!" antwortete Davis. „Wir richten unsere   
D3 Digivices darauf und hoffen, dass er dieses mal auch kommt!"   
Die Digiritter mit den D3 Digivices nickten hoffnungsvoll.   
„Geht das mit unseren normalen Digivices nicht?" fragte Tai weiter.  
„Das weiß ich nicht, dass müsst ihr selber ausprobieren!"   
Gesagt getan. Die Digimon zogen sich etwas zurück und alle Digiritter richteten ihre Digivices auf die   
Nudelsuppenquelle, in der der letzte Heilige Stein lag.  
  
TEIL 20_________________________________  
Die für eine Quelle seltsame Flüssigkeit begann zu brodeln und zu kochen, als der heilige Stein aus ihr   
erschien. Ein seltsames Licht hüllte ihn ein und begann gleichmäßig zu pulsieren. Die Digimon   
staunten wieder, als sie dieses Schauspiel sahen. Als Blackwargreymon jedoch seine Augen auf den   
lichtpulsierenden heiligen Stein richtete, ging er schreiend in die Knie und riss die Arme hoch um sich   
den Kopf zu halten.  
„Blackwargreymon! Was ist los???!" Agumon lief erschrocken zu ihm, und die Digiritter wandten ihre   
Köpfe zu dem dunklen Digimon, dass am Boden kauerte.   
„Macht weiter, ich kümmere mich um ihn!" rief Tai und senkte sein Digivice. Er steckte es ein und   
ging zu den beiden Digimon. Die anderen nickten und drehten sich wieder zu dem heiligen Stein, aus   
dem jetzt ein Pfeil gleißenden Lichtes in die dunklen Wolken schoss. Wenn sie wollten dass   
Azulongmon erschien, durften sie jetzt nicht mehr abgelenkt werden.   
Vorsichtig berührte Tai Blackwargreymon an der Schulter. Er war in die Knie gegangen und hielt sich   
mit schmerzverzerrten Zügen den Kopf. Genau wie damals, nachdem wir miteinander gesprochen   
hatten... dachte Agumon. Tai war vorsichtig. Blackwargreymon hatte sich zwar gebessert, aber er war   
immer noch ein Schwarzturmdigimon, und Tai wusste nicht wie er sich verhalten würde. Wenn er nun   
die heiligen Steine wieder angreift? dachte er.   
„Blackwargreymon... Was ist denn los...? Kann ich dir helfen...?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Der heilige Stein...!" brachte er hervor, „Er verursacht... mir Schmerzen...! Bitte... beeilt euch...damit   
er wieder weggeht...!"   
„Ja, wir beeilen uns!" versprach Tai, blieb aber bei ihm. Plötzlich stutzte er.   
Am Rand der Lichtung erschien ein kleiner, grellweißer Punkt in der Luft, aus dem urplötzlich ein   
schemenloses Wesen sprang. Das ist doch... das gleiche Lichtwesen, dass Oikawa von Myotismons   
Seele befreit hat...?! Tai sah auf die anderen Digiritter. Sie hatten das Digimon nicht bemerkt, sondern   
beobachteten das Schauspiel am Himmel, als überall hellgelb-goldene Lichtstrahlen durch die Wolken   
brachen.   
„Wer bist du?" fragte Tai leise.   
„Ein Diener Azulongmons" antwortete das angesprochene Digimon. Es senkte sein schemenloses   
Haupt, und Tai war es, als würde es die Körper der Anwesenden nach irgendetwas durchforsten. Dann   
sah es auf, ging langsam auf Blackwargreymon zu und berührte sanft seinen Kopf mit den   
lichtdurchschienenen Händen. Eine kleine, schwarze, mit stacheln bewehrte Kugel erschien, als es   
seine Hand wieder zurückzog, und zerplatzte nach einigen Sekunden.   
„Was.. was war das?!" fragte Agumon fasziniert.  
„Die Saat der Finsternis" antwortete das Lichtdigimon mit seiner klaren, hallenden Stimme. „Sie ist   
das Prinzip der Schwarzturmdigimon. Wenn schwarze Türme sich in Digimon verwandeln, wird   
diesen Digimon automatisch eine Kopie einer Saat der Finsternis eingegeben. Sie verhindert, dass   
Schwarzturmdigimon eine Seele und damit ein eigenes Handeln zu einem unwirklichem Körper   
besitzen.... Diese Kopie jedoch schien defekt zu sein, aufgrund der großen Menge schwarzer Türme,   
die zu einem Digimon verwandelt wurden. Sie erlaubte diesem Digimon ein eigenes Denken, aber   
gleichzeitig verursachte sie ihm Schmerzen, wenn er in die Nähe eines heiligen Gegenstandes geriet."   
Blackwargreymon senkte seine Klauen und stützte sich darauf. Plötzlich fühlte er sich so befreit.   
„Ich... ich danke dir... Wer auch immer du bist.." sagte er, während er wieder auf die Beine kam. Erst   
jetzt schienen die anderen Digiritter und Oikawa das Lichtdigimon zu bemerken. Und über ihren   
Häuptern brachen die Wolken entzwei, als Azulongmon seinen riesigen Körper geschickt durch sie   
hindurch manövrierte.   
  
  
  
  
TEIL 21_________________________________  
„Ihr habt mich gerufen, Digiritter!" donnerte Azulongmons Stimme in die Lichtung. Er musterte die   
Reihe der Digiritter und Digimon, dann blieb sein Blick bei Blackwargreymon und dem Lichtdigimon   
hängen.   
„Wesen der Dunkelheit!" begann Azulongmon, und Blackwargreymon starrte ihn mit einer Mischung   
aus Neugier und Misstrauen an. „Wie ich mitbekommen habe, hast du gelernt, deinem Handeln einen   
Sinn zu geben. Du hast den ersten der 5 Meister der Dunkelheit zum Kampf aufgefordert. Das war   
sehr mutig von dir!"   
„Du weißt von den Meistern der Dunkelheit?" fragte Davis erstaunt.  
„Ja, aber auch erst seit einigen Tagen. Arinamon berichtete mir davon."  
„Arinamon?" wiederholte Tai und betrachtete das Lichtdigimon.  
„Ja, das ist mein Name" antwortete sie hallend.   
Die Digiritter, denen Arinamon erst jetzt bewusst geworden war, musterten sie interessiert. Sie sah   
wirklich so aus, als bestünde sie aus reinem Licht. Aber ihr Körper erinnerte an eine Art Meerjungfrau,   
die trotz der Flossen auf 2 Beinen ging,- oder vielmehr schwebte. Dort wo die Augen sitzen sollten   
konnte man sie nur vermuten, weil dieses Digimon tatsächlich keinen festen Körper zu haben schien.   
Sie nickte andeutungsweise mit ihrem Haupt, an dessen Hinterkopf lange, wallende Lichtbündel   
hingen, Haare, dann stieg sie langsam zu Azulongmon in den Himmel. Dieser ließ seine Augen über   
die Landschaft gleiten, soweit er sie erfassen konnte, dann wandte er sich wieder den Digirittern zu.  
„Ihr habt den ersten der Meister der Dunkelheit bereits besiegt... Aber ich bezweifle, dass euch das   
gelungen wäre, wenn Blackwargreymon ihn nicht schon in einem stundenlangen Kampf bedeutend   
geschwächt hätte. Es wird nicht leicht für euch werden, die restlichen zu besiegen. Sie sind stark, aber   
was noch viel wichtiger ist; sie sind schlau."   
„Leben sie alle auf dem Berg, wo wir gestern gekämpft haben?"   
„Nein, Träger der Hoffnung. Nicht alle, aber noch 2 von ihnen, und das sind die beiden stärksten. Ich   
denke, einer davon ist euch schon einmal begegnet. Die anderen beiden leben im Meer,- und im tiefen   
Reich der Höhlen. Viel mehr kann ich euch auch nicht darüber berichten, so leid es mir tut..."   
„Wo sollten wir anfangen, deiner Meinung nach? Ist es nötig, sie alle zu... vernichten...?" fragte Cody   
traurig.  
„Ja, Digiritter. Es bleibt keine andere Wahl, diese Digimon sind von den alten Meistern der Dunkelheit   
zu absoluter Bosheit erzogen worden. Sie werden nicht zögern, alles zu zerstören und zu vernichten,   
koste es ihr Leben! Ihr solltet beim Meer beginnen. Ich kann euch dabei nicht groß helfen, aber ich   
möchte euch Digimon gerne einen Teil meiner Kraft geben, so dass ihr wieder auf das Ultra-Level   
digitieren könnt. Dir, Metallgarurumon, und dir, Patamon, soll es möglich sein, auf das Megalevel zu   
digitieren."   
Azulongmon schloss nachdenklich die Augen. Dann griff er sich eine seiner heiligen Kugel und ließ   
sie über den Digimon niedersinken, wobei sie alles in ein heiliges, blaues Licht tauchte. Dann   
zerplatzte sie in tausend gleißend helle Teilchen, die sich schnell auflösten.   
„Macht euch auf den Weg, Digiritter! Ich wünsche euch viel Glück bei eurer Mission. Solltet ihr Hilfe   
brauchen, ihr wisst, wo ihr mich finden könnt!"   
Damit schwang sich Azulongmon, gefolgt von Arinamon, zurück in die dunklen Wolken, während die   
Digiritter ihm dankbar nachsahen. Die Digimon würden wieder digitieren können! Damit würde es   
sicher um einiges leichter werden.   
Oikawa trat zu Cody und nahm ihn glücklich bei der Hand, während er seinen Blick nachdenklich   
hinter Azulongmon herschweifen ließ.  
„Mein Freund, ich habe nie daran geglaubt... dass ich die Kraft habe meine Träume zu verwirklichen...   
Arinamon war es... die mir die Kraft dazu wieder gegeben hat..." flüsterte Oikawa und eine Träne lief   
ihm über die spitze Wange.   
„Jeder hat die Kraft dazu, Hijukio..." antwortete Cody. „Wenn... wenn man nur ganz fest daran   
glaubt..." er lachte den Mann an, der einmal der Freund seines Vaters gewesen war.   
„Ja... jetzt fühle ich es wieder... dieses Gefühl... alles zu schaffen.. Ich möchte euch sogerne helfen,   
Cody... Was..?!"  
Plötzlich erschien auf dem Boden vor Oikawa und den Digirittern ein helles Licht, aus dem sich   
langsam eine kugelrunde Gestalt bildete. Mit schwarzen Knopfaugen sah das Digimon zu dem großen   
Menschen hinauf, und lachte.   
„Hallo!" rief es freundlich.   
„Wer bist du?" fragte Hijukio erstaunt.  
„Ich bin Datirimon, dein Digimonpartner!" antwortete es fröhlich.   
„Was..? Ist das wahr? Du bist... mein Digimonpartner?" Oikawa ging in die Knie und nahm das kleine,   
lebende Knäuel auf den Arm.  
„Aber... Erinnerst du dich denn nicht? Ich bins doch, Datirimon!"  
  
Datirimon  
Level Ausbildung. Mikro Digimon. Attacke Seifenblasen.   
  
„Doch... jetzt erinnere ich mich... aber... es ist schon so lange her.."  
„Jetzt sind wir endlich zusammen!" flüsterte das kleine Digimon glücklich und kuschelte sich in   
Oikawas Arm, der immer noch fast verdutzt war. Als er die Hand ausbreitete, hielt er ein braunes D3-  
Digivice und ein Wappen in der Hand.   
„Das Wappen der Erkenntnis..." erklärte Datirimon. „Du hast die Digiwelt erkannt ohne je von ihr   
gehört zu haben und ohne je ein Digimon gesehen zu haben... Aber mich hast du erkannt..." seufzte es   
glücklich.   
„Das Wappen der Erkenntnis... Datirimon... Datirimon! Willst du mir helfen, die Meister der   
Dunkelheit zu bezwingen?" fragte Oikawa seinen neugewonnenen Freund.  
„Für dich tue ich alles, Hijukio!" antwortete Datirimon fröhlich.   
„Danke, mein Freund..." flüsterte Oikawa und strich dem Digimon sanft über den Kugelkörper. Dann   
lachte er.   
„Lasst uns gehen! Auf zum Meer!" rief er fröhlich und alle stimmten ihm bei.  
  
TEIL 22_________________________________  
Es wurde ein langer Marsch, bis sie endlich das Meer erreichten. Die Digimon wollten sie nicht damit   
belasten, sie zum Meer zu bringen. Immerhin wartete dort ein Meister der Dunkelheit auf sie, und es   
würde sicher ein anstrengender Kampf sein.   
Nun aber erstreckte sich vor ihnen das Meer, mit schäumenden Wogen, steilen Klippen und   
Sanddünen, glitzernden Wellen und dem Geruch von Salz und frischem Wind in der Luft. Man   
mochte nicht glauben, dass sich diese herrliche Welt irgendwie in Gefahr befand. Alles sah so friedlich   
aus. Und dennoch... die Dunklen Wolken lagen auch hier düster und drohend über den Wellen, und   
kein Zeichen von Leben war zu sehen. Friedlich und Trostlos zugleich..  
„Tai! Tai, sollen wir nicht lieber digitieren???" Agumon zupfte ungeduldig an Tais T-Shirt.  
„Ja, du hast recht!" antwortete Tai zustimmend. Die Gegend war ihm nicht geheuer. „Aber vorerst nur   
du und Gabumon, ok? Nicht dass alle auf einmal ihre Kraft verschwenden!"  
„Ok Tai!"  
„Agumon Warpdigitation zuuuu Wargreymon!"  
„Gabumon Warpdigitation zuuuu Metallgarurumon!"  
„Sollen wir nicht auch?" fragte Veemon und stieß Davis an.   
„Nein, Tai hat recht!" antwortete Davis. „Ihr solltet euch eure Kraft sparen. Ich denke, 3 Megas   
reichen im Moment!"   
„Ausnahmsweise hat er recht!" raunte Kari TK zu.   
Alle musterten sie die stillen Wellen und wussten nicht, wo sie mit Suchen anfangen sollten. Es war   
alles wirklich sooo friedlich! Nicht zu denken, dass hier ein Megalevel Digimon lebte, dass diese Welt   
zerstören wollte...?!   
„Es lebt im Meer..." murmelte Blackwargreymon.   
„Wie?" Wargreymon sah seinen Freund an.  
„Es lebt im Meer, unter den Wellen... dieses Digimon... Können wir es im Wasser besiegen, es wird   
sicher nicht herauskommen..."   
„Natürlich... du hast recht! Im Wasser wird es schwierig sein..."   
„ZEIG DICH, MEISTER DER DUNKELHEIT!" donnerte Blackwargreymons tiefe Stimme über die   
schäumenden Wellen. „VERSTECK DICH GEFÄLLIGST NICHT!"   
„MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!"   
„Ahhh! Was ist das?!" Die Digiritter wichen vom Strand zurück.   
„Seht! Das Wasser!!"   
Etwa 200 Meter vom Strand entfernt begann sich das Wasser zu kräuseln und zu schäumen, dann   
türmte es sich als eine riesige Wasserhose bis weit über die Wellen hin auf. Und aus diesem Wirbel   
ertönte ein markerschütterndes, weibliches Lachen.   
„MUAHAHAHAAA! Ich verstecke mich doch nicht vor euch jämmerlichem Gesindel!"   
Als die Digiritter das Digimon sahen, klappte allen die Kinnlade herunter....   
  
TEIL 23_________________________________  
Medusamon  
Level Mega, Typus Virus  
Mystisches Digimon Attacken unbekannt  
  
Medusamon war einigermaßen menschenähnlich was die groben Umrisse anging, aber aus ihrer   
riesigen Schnauze stachen 2 Zähne, die man ebenso als Dolche betrachten konnte. Ihre Haare waren   
lebendig: giftgrüne Schlangen, die andauernd in Bewegung waren. Ihr Oberkörper wurde von einem   
Hornpanzer geschützt, auf dem teils gefährliche Stacheln prangten. Und ihr Unterkörper ging genau   
wie die Hände in acht riesige Tentakel über, wie die Digiritter sie von Tintenfischen kannten.   
Medusamon war kurz gesagt einfach abscheulich, und ihr fürchterliches Lachen unterstrich dieses   
Vorstellungsbild noch mehr.   
„Ihr, die auserwählten Kinder, wagt euch tatsächlich hierher? Das wird euch noch leid tun!"   
„Wie kannst du es wagen, diese Welt in Dunkelheit tauchen zu wollen! Wie kannst du es wagen!" rief   
TK voller Hass.   
„Das Licht wird seinen Weg zurück in die dunkle Welt finden, die du geschaffen hast!" pflichtete ihm   
Kari bei. „Wir werden dich besiegen!"  
„Besiegen? Seid ihr Sicher...?" Medusamon ließ wieder ihr schreckliches Lachen ertönen und hob   
dann ihre Tentakel-Hände in die Höhe.   
Zuerst geschah nichts, aber dann begann das Wasser neben der schon bestehenden Wasserhose zu   
brodeln und bildete weitere Strudel, die sich immer höher in den Himmel bohrten. Die Megadigimon   
der Digiritter waren in Kampfhaltung gegangen, aber noch wagten sie nicht anzugreifen. Sie wollten   
erst herausfinden, wie stark Medusamon wirklich war. Sie drehte sich urplötzlich blitzschnell herum   
und schleuderte die riesigen Wasserhosen auf den Strand zu. Den Digirittern blieb nichts anderes übrig   
als so schnell wie möglich auf die Klippen zu laufen, denn die Welle, die auf den Strand zuschoss was   
mehr als 5 Meter hoch! Wargreymon konnte Tai gerade noch hochziehen, ehe die Welle am Strand   
zusammenbrach und alles überflutete. Dann setzte er Tai wieder ab und die 3 Megas stürzten sich auf   
Medusamon. Sie lachte grausam, dann wurde die Wasserhose unter ihr schwächer und sie verschwand   
langsam wieder unter der Wasseroberfläche.  
Folgt mit doch, wenn ihr euch traut!!! MUHAHAHAHAAA!!!   
Wargreymon, Blackwargreymon und Metallgarurumon beobachteten vorsichtig das Wasser.   
Na los, was ist? Traut ihr euch nicht???  
Ihr seid ja feige!!!   
Metallgarurumon flog ein Stück tiefer um eventuell einen Schatten zu entdecken, der Medusamon sein   
könnte.   
„Hier! Wargrey..... HIJJAAAAAHHHRRRRR!!!!"  
„METALLGARURUMON!"   
Ein paar Wellen bäumten sich urplötzlich auf und Metallgarurumon verschwand im Wasser...   
  
TEIL 24_________________________________  
„METALLGARURUMON!"   
„Wargreymon, nein, warte!"   
„Wieso? Wir müssen ihm helfen!" rief Wargreymon entsetzt. Doch Blackwargreymon hielt ihn   
zurück.   
„Medusamon wird dich ebenso packen wie ihn! Wir müssen das Wasser teilen...!"   
„Wie bitte...?"  
„SCHWARZE PLANETENKRAFT!"   
„Achso, das meinst du! PLANETENKRAFT!"   
Die Attacken der beiden Wargreymon schlugen ins Wasser und rissen einen riesigen Krater in die   
Wellen, der immer tiefer griff und schließlich den Grund erreichte. Unten saß Medusamon und hielt   
den sich wehrenden Metallgarurumon unter ihren Tentakeln gefangen. Als die Attacken sie erreichten   
wich sie erst erschrocken zurück, und Metallgarurumon kam keuchend frei.   
„Danke... Das war.. letzte Sekunde..." hechelte er nach Luft ringend.   
„HÖLLENTORNADO!" dröhnte Blackwargreymons Stimme durch die Wellenschlucht, dann stürzte   
er sich auf Medusamon um sie zu durchbohren. Doch das Vorhaben misslang. Medusamon schien   
Blackwargreymon mit ihren Tentakelarmen mitten aus seiner Attacke herauszureißen und schleuderte   
ihn in die Wellen. Dann riss sie ihren Kopf herum und starrte Wargreymon an. Aus ihren Augen   
schossen 2 gebündelte grüne Strahlen auf ihn zu, doch er konnte im letzten Moment ausweichen. Die   
Steine an der Stelle, wo Wargreymon stand, verschmolzen zu einem Lavahaufen...  
„METALLISCHE WOLFSKRALLE!"   
„MUAAAHHHHHHHRRR!!!"   
Metallgarurumon lachte triumphierend. Er hatte Medusamon fast alle ihre giftigen Schlangen vom   
Kopf getrennt. Plötzlich jedoch wurden seine Augen glasig und er brach erstaunt zusammen. Zwei der   
Schlangen hatten ihn durch seinen Metallpanzer hindurch gebissen... Medusamon kauerte eine Weile   
am Boden, dann richtete sie sich aber wieder hämisch auf.  
„Muahahaha!!! Jetzt mach ich dich fertig!"   
„MEDUSAMON!"   
Medusamon wollte Metallgarurumon eigentlich gleich noch den Rest geben, aber dann wandte sie sich   
um, um Blackwargreymon zu vernichten, der es gewagt hatte sie zu rufen.  
„DRACHENKILLER!" rief er und bohrte seine Klauen in ihren Körper. Sie schrie schmerzerfüllt auf,   
schlug Blackwargreymon jedoch sofort mit ihren Tentakelhänden ins Gesicht und schleuderte ihn fort.   
„Sie hat unglaubliche Kräfte...." murmelte Wargreymon leise. Es war nur ein leises Nicken von   
Blackwargreymon, aber Wargreymon verstand es.   
Medusamon rüstete sich zum Angriff gegen Wargreymon.  
Eins.... dachte Wargreymon und nickte leise zurück.  
Medusamon ballte in ihren Tentakeln eine weitere, gewaltige Windhose.  
Zwei... zählte Wargreymon.  
Dann hob Medusamon ihre `Hände` um die Wasserhose abzufeuern.  
„DREI!" knurrten beide Wargreymon gleichzeitig und griffen an.  
„MEGAKRALLE!"   
"DRACHENTÖTER!"   
Wargreymons Clondigizoid-Klauen durchstachen Medusamon von vorne, während sie ihre   
Wasserhose erschrocken in die falsche Richtung schoss, und Blackwargreymons Clondigizoid-Klauen   
nahmen ihr von Hinten ihr Leben. Medusamon brach zusammen. Sie starrte die beiden Megas   
ungläubig an und die letzte verbleibende Schlange auf ihrem Kopf zischte bedrohlich. Dann löste sie   
sich in 1000 kleine Pünktchen auf, die in der Endlosigkeit verschwanden...   
Wargreymon und Blackwargreymon seufzten. Dann gingen sie zu Gabumon, der von   
Metallgarurumon zurückdigitiert war, nahmen ihn auf den Arm und verließen den Krater im Meer.   
Tosend schloss sich das Wasser unter ihnen wieder zusammen.   
  
TEIL 25_________________________________  
„Gabumon! Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ja... Geht schon, Matt..." antwortete Gabumon leise. Blackwargreymon ging in die Knie und ließ   
Gabumon auf den Boden. Matt umarmte seinen Digimonpartner glücklich. Wargreymon digitierte zu   
Agumon zurück und Tai nahm ihn freudestrahlend auf den Arm.   
„Ihr habt es geschafft!" lachte er glücklich. „Ihr habts tatsächlich geschafft!"   
„Ja Tai, aber nur wir Drei zusammen!"   
Ein Sonnenstrahl erhellte sein Gesicht. Die Digiritter sahen es, und alle wandten ihre Blicke auf die   
dunklen Wolken. Sie verzogen sich...   
„Es scheint so, als hätten wir den Zweiten der Meister der Dunkelheit besiegt. Wieso wohl der Berg   
nicht auch aus seinen Wolken befreit wurde?"  
„OOO DAVIS! Kannst du denn nie zuhören? Azulongmon hat doch extra gesagt dass auf dem Berg   
noch zwei Meister der Dunkelheit leben!"  
„Ja aber Kari...?" Davis sah sie richtig erschrocken an.   
„Das ist doch wahr, Davis. Wenn du dich nur einmal besser konzentrieren würdest! Das hier ist kein   
Spiel! Die Meister der Dunkelheit sind ernstzunehmende Gegner! Wenn wir nicht aufpassen, wenn wir   
nur ein paar Sekunden nicht aufpassen... können diese Mega-Level Digimon uns alle vernichten! Du   
müsstest das doch am besten wissen!" redete Kari auf Davis ein und deutete auf sein Bein. Er trug   
noch einen Verband unter der Hose, und die Schmerzen fühlte er immer noch.   
„Ja... du hast ja Recht..."   
Davis gab klein bei und musterte die sich aufhellenden Wolken. Immer mehr Sonnenstrahlen   
durchbrachen sie und brachten die Wellen zum Glitzern. Fasziniert betrachteten sie alle das Meer. Es   
war wunderschön, ohne die dunklen Wolken.   
„Es ist noch nicht vorbei... Freut euch nicht zu früh, Digiritter..."   
„Wieso sollen wir uns nicht freuen?" fragte Agumon und trat neben Blackwargreymon, der mit dem   
Rücken zum Meer stand. Agumon sah an seinem Freund hoch, musterte seine nachdenklichen Züge   
und folgte seinem Blick.   
„Sieh doch..." murmelte er.  
„Die dunklen Wolken....?!"  
„Sie sind nur unmittelbar über dem Meer verschwunden... über dem Wald hinter uns, den Küsten und   
den Gebirgen sind sie aber noch vorhanden... Selbst hier, unter unseren Augen..."  
„Aber wenn direkt über dem Wald hier..."  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob hier noch ein Meister der Dunkelheit lebt, Agumon... Aber... wir sollten auf der   
Hut sein... Ich habe am eigenen Leib erfahren wie stark sie sind..."   
„Ich danke dir, Blackwargreymon. Dass du uns hilfst..." Tai sah an dem schwarzen Digimon hinauf.   
„Wir sollten von hier verschwinden..."   
„Was tun wir als nächstes???" fragte Davis ungeduldig.   
„Azulongmon sagte, zwei der Megadigimon leben noch auf dem Berg, eines im Meer und eines im   
Reich der Höhlen. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen für heute nach Hause."  
„Ja, du hast recht Tai!" stimmten ihm die Digiritter zu.   
So machten sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Fernseher, denn durch Izzys Laptop konnten sie ja   
nicht, da Izzy sonst seinen Laptop zurücklassen musste.   
Die Digiritter suchten...  
Und suchten...  
Suchten...  
„Gibt es denn hier nirgends einen Fernseher???!" fragte Yolei empört.  
„So wies aussieht nicht." antwortete Izzy kühl. Wartet, zwei von uns sollten in die Reale Welt und von   
dort wieder in die Digiwelt. Mit der Hilfe unserer Digivices können wir dann dorthin kommen, wo der   
Fernseher steht, durch den die zwei in die Digiwelt gelangt sind."  
Alle sahen sich an. Dann nickten sie, ein anderer Ausweg blieb ihnen nicht.   
„Tor zur Digiwelt öffne dich!" rief Yolei mit vorgehaltenem Digivice in Izzys Laptop, obwohl die   
Reise ja aus der Digiwelt führen sollte. Sie und Ken wurden gehen.   
Zwar erschien das allseits berühmte Fenster im Monitor, aber nichts tat sich.   
„Das Tor.. ist zu?"  
„Versuchen wirs nochmal!" sagte Yolei ehrgeizig.  
„TOR ZUR DIGIWELT ÖFFNE DICH!"  
Nichts tat sich. Alles was geschah, war dass Izzys Laptop auf einmal schwarz wurde. Dann flackerte   
das Bild.  
Ihr kommt hier nicht mehr lebend raus... Stand plötzlich in flammenden Buchstaben auf dem   
schwarzen Hintergrund.  
Muahahaha! Bekommt ihr schon Angst? Schöne Ferien in der Digiwelt... Ihr habt doch gerade   
Schulferien... Keiner wird bemerken, dass ihr verschwunden seit...  
Izzy schloss heftig den Bildschirm, er war kreidebleich.  
„Was... was hat das zu bedeuten...? Heißt das... wir müssen hier bleiben..? Für immer...?"  
  
TEIL 26_________________________________  
Langsam verdunkelte sich der Himmel. Die neuen Digiritter sahen sich erschrocken um, aber Tai und   
die anderen der „ersten Generation" waren solche Dinge zum Glück schon gewöhnt.  
„Seht ihr die Klippen dort hinten? Da gibt es sicher Höhlen in denen wir übernachten können... Es   
wird sicher kalt werden heute Nacht..."   
„Wir sollten Wachen aufstellen..." grübelte Matt. „Irgendjemand scheint gewaltig etwas gegen uns zu   
haben..."  
„Ein Meister der Dunkelheit?" fragte Yolei ängstlich.  
„Möglich, denn mögen werden die uns sicher nicht. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall auf der Hut sein. Immer   
2 von uns bleiben wach und passen auf!"   
„Einverstanden... Lasst uns besagte Höhle suchen gehen... vielleicht finden wir was geeignetes..."  
„Leute, vergesst nicht, dass das Reich einer unserer neuen Feinde in den Höhlen liegt...!"   
„Das mag schon stimmen Joe, aber sollen wir lieber hier draußen übernachten, wo wir nicht einmal   
irgendwelche Decken dabeihaben?"  
„Wollen wir nicht lieber ins Chinatown gehen und uns dort ausrüsten? Ich bin sicher das Digitamamon   
uns helfen würde."  
„Hey, du hast Recht Cody!" jubelte Davis voreilig.  
„Davis... Codys Idee ist gut, aber heute schaffen wir das nicht mehr. Weißt du nicht mehr, wie lange   
der Weg hierher war?"   
„Tai, Davis hat recht" warf Agumon ein. „Wir können euch doch hinbringen, der Kampf ist doch jetzt   
vorbei! Und immer noch besser als hier draußen zu frieren, oder?"   
„Natürlich, wir tragen euch!" Gatomon zupfte an Karis Hose. „Worauf wartest du noch?"  
„Wollt ihr wirklich?"  
„KLAR!" riefen die Digimon einstimmig.   
„Danke..." sagte Kari lächelnd.   
  
„DigiArmorEi des Lichtes erstrahle!"   
„Gatomon Armordigitation zuuuu Nefertimon! Glanz des Lichtes!"  
„DigiArmorEi der Hoffnung erstrahle!"  
„Patamon Armordigitation zuuuu Pegasusmon! Strahl der Hoffnung!"  
„DigiArmorEi der Liebe erstrahle!"   
„Hawkmon Armordigitation zuuuu Halsemon! Flügel der Liebe!"  
„Wormmon digitiert zuuuu Stingmon!"  
„Biyomon Ultradigitation zuuuu Garudamon!"  
  
Die 12 Kinder und Hijukio nickten den 5 Digimon zu. Garudamon würde mehrere tragen können, da   
es ein so riesiges Digimon war. Nefertimon trug Kari, Cody und Armadillomon, Pegasusmon trug TK,   
Matt und Gabumon und Halsemon trug Yolei, Mimi und Palmon. Stingmon nahm Ken und Joe mit   
Gomamon in die Arme, während Garudamon Davis, Izzy, Sora und Hijukio Oikawa mit ihren   
Digimon in die riesigen Arme nahm.   
„Geht... ihr auch mit Garudamon, oder wollt ihr mit mir fliegen?"   
Tai lächelte, als er sich umdrehte. „Mit dir, Blackwargreymon!"  
Er nickte stumm, nahm Tai und Agumon auf die Schulter und erhob sich wie die anderen Flug-  
Digimon in die Luft. Die Wälder und Lichtungen huschten schnell in der Dämmerung unter ihnen   
vorbei. Es dauerte keine 20 Minuten, dann landeten sie bereits vor dem Chinatown der Digiwelt. Der   
Hinweg zum Meer hatte Stunden gedauert!! Als die Digiritter wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen   
hatten, digitierten ihre Digimon zurück.   
„Ob Digitamamon einverstanden ist...?" zweifelte Joe an der Situation.  
„Ach, er wird schon! Ansonsten..." Mimi zückte ihren Geldbeutel. „Ich habe immer noch Dollar   
dabei!"   
Die Digiritter mussten lachen. Dann traten sie durch das Tor und liefen zu Digitamamons Restaurant.   
Es duftete wie gewohnt nach Nudelsuppe, und zwar so verführerisch dass man, wenn man genau   
aufpasste, einige Mägen knurren hörte.   
„Ob wir wohl eine abbekommen...?" fragte sich Davis. „Ich habe solchen Hunger..."  
„Diesmal nicht nur du!" murmelte Tai, und Agumon pflichtete ihm bei. Auch die Digimon sahen   
hungrig aus. Als sie vor dem Restaurant ankamen, blieben sie erst zögernd stehen. Was, wenn   
Digitamamon sie abwies? Immerhin betrieb er ein Restaurant und kein Hotel. Dann wagte Davis den   
ersten Schritt, öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Die anderen folgten ihm, und ganz zuletzt quetschte sich   
selbst Blackwargreymon durch die Tür, die für ihn fast zu klein war. Sofort kam Tapirmon   
herangeschwebt und faselte wieder irgendwelchen Blödsinn. Das heißt, der Blödsinn der es faselte   
waren Namen von leckeren Gerichten, und die Digiritter bekamen nur noch mehr Hunger.   
  
TEIL 27_________________________________  
„Ist Digitamamon da?" fragte Kari das Tapirmon.  
„Hähnchen süß sauer!" antwortete es und verschwand in der Küche. Es blieb einige Minuten   
verschwunden, und die Digiritter setzten sich an einen großen Tisch. Sie hörten Geschirr klirren, und   
ihnen lief beim Geruch der leckeren Nudelsuppe das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Dann kam   
Digitamamon aus der Küche.  
„Hallo Kinder!" begrüßte er die Digiritter freundlich.   
„Guten Abend, Digitamamon!"   
„Halt?! Was macht der hier?" fragte Digitamamon mit Zorn in den Augen und deutete auf   
Blackwargreymon, der im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saß. Er hob den Kopf, als er Digitamamon so   
reden hörte, und sah ihn schuldbewusst an.   
„Ist schon in Ordnung!" warf Tai schnell ein. „Er ist jetzt einer von uns!"  
„So? Hat er sich etwa gebessert?"  
„Ich bereue, was ich getan habe..." sagte Blackwargreymon leise.  
„M-mh... nungut, ich will dir Glauben schenken..." Digitamamon wandte sich wieder an die Digiritter.   
„Was treibt ihr denn zu so später Stunde noch in der Digiwelt...?"   
„Wir können nicht nach Hause, Digitamamon... Irgendetwas hat die Tore zu unserer Welt fest   
verschlossen, und droht, uns umzubringen."   
„Wer würde so etwas tun wollen..?"  
„Die Meister der Dunkelheit" antworteten mehrere Digiritter gleichzeitig.   
„Die Meister der Dunkelheit?" fragte Digitamamon verwundert.   
„Wir erzählen dir, was wir über sie wissen..." begann TK...   
  
Nach zwei Stunden wusste Digitamamon genauso viel wie die Digiritter. Sie hatten ihm alles erzählt   
was passiert war, seit der letzte heilige Stein von Azulongmon gerettet worden war. Jetzt wusste er   
auch über Blackwargreymon, Hijukio und Myotismon bescheid. Er musterte das schwarze Digimon   
und den hochgewachsenen Mann erstaunt.   
„Das hätte ich nie von euch beiden gedacht..!" sagte er bewundernd. „Ihr seht müde aus, Kinder. Und   
hungrig. So wies aussieht habt ihr sicher keinen Platz zum schlafen?!"  
„Deswegen sind wir hierher zurückgekommen..." antwortete Cody leise.  
„Aber natürlich!" Digitamamon schien zu grinsen. „Tapirmon?"   
„Nudelsuppe, Pan Wai!" rief Tapirmon und kam an den Tisch.   
„Nun los, lass unsere Freunde nicht warten!" Digitamamon und Tapirmon verschwanden wieder in   
der Küche. Wenig später saßen alle vor dampfenden Schüsseln voll leckerer Nudelsuppe, die   
Digitamamon aber sicher aus der Nudelsuppenquelle hatte. Die 13 Menschen und die Digimon   
löffelten die Suppe hungrig in sich hinein und halfen Digitamamon danach aber auch beim Abwasch.   
Dann führte das Digimon sie in die obere Etage, wo sich ein größerer Raum befand.   
„Wie ihr schon gesagt habt, ich betreibe kein Hotel." entschuldigte er sich. „Ihr müsst halt mit den   
Matratzen vorlieb nehmen, Decken findet ihr dort drüben." Er deutete auf eine Truhe am Ende des   
Raumes. „Und das Bad; ihr wollt euch ja sicher waschen; befindet sich am Ende des Ganges. Ich   
wünsche eine gute Nacht!"   
„Hab vielen Dank, Digitamamon! Ohne dich müssten wir auf Steinen schlafen!" sagte Mimi glücklich.   
„Schon in Ordnung! Ich freue mich euch helfen zu können." nuschelte Digitamamon, drehte sich um   
und verschwand wieder auf der Treppe nach unten.   
Der Raum, in dem sich die Digiritter jetzt befanden war größer als man es sich von draußen vorstellen   
konnte. Durch die 3 Fenster drang bereits tiefste Dunkelheit in das Zimmer, als sich jeder von ihnen   
eine Matratze und aus der Truhe eine Decke schnappte. Tai legte zeitgleich mit TK seine Matratze   
neben seine kleine Schwester, und Davis stand verdutzt hinter ihnen. Das darf doch nicht wahrsein!   
Jetzt hockt der schon wieder neben ihr! Kommt man denn nie an Kari ran? „Mach dir nichts draus!"   
flüsterte Veemon, und zog den schmollenden Davis in ein anderes Eck des Raumes. Es dauerte nicht   
lange, dann hatten alle einen geeigneten Platz gefunden und das Licht wurde gelöscht. Dennoch   
verstummten die Gespräche noch nicht. Der morgige Tag wurde beratschlagt, und einige ließen ihre   
Ängste darüber los, dass ihre Eltern sich wahrscheinlich schreckliche Sorgen machten. Daran kann   
man im Moment nichts ändern... wurden einige Stimmen laut. Doch dann wurde es zunehmend leiser.   
Irgendwann war es still, und keiner Sprach mehr. Aus einer Ecke erklang ein erst leises Schnarchen,   
dass allmählich lauter wurde. Blackwargreymon sah in die Richtung. Es war Davis, natürlich... Dann   
setzte auch Veemon in dieses Geräusch ein. Als er die Reihe der Matratzen abging, konnte er sehen   
wie Ken tief unter die Decke gekuschelt schlief. Er hielt sein Wormmon wärmend in den Armen, und   
es schlief – dicht an Ken geschmiegt – tief und glücklich. Neben Ken lag Yolei. Auch sie hatte   
Hawkmon im Arm. Dann Kari und TK. Ihre Gesichter zeigten zueinander, aber sie schliefen schon tief   
und fest. Ihre Digimon lagen dichtgedrängt beieinander. Er konnte erkennen wie Gatomons und   
Patamons Pfoten sich berührten. Was ist das? Achso... Auch TKs und Karis Hände berührten sich.   
„Blackwargreymon...?" fragte eine Stimme neben ihm leise.  
„Agumon...?"   
„Weshalb bist du denn noch wach?  
„Ich..." Er zögerte. „Ich fühle mich nicht sicher...Deshalb halte ich lieber Wache..."  
„Du bist doch sicher auch müde, oder nicht...?"  
„Es geht..."   
„Wenn du es unbedingt willst... Aber ich werde dich ablösen, ok?"  
„Das... würdest du tun...?"  
„Natürlich... Weck mich einfach, ok?"  
„Na gut... und... Danke...!"  
Agumon lächelte seinen großen Freund an. Dann legte er sich wieder neben Tai und schlief bald   
darauf todmüde ein...   
  
TEIL 28_________________________________  
Misch dich da nicht ein!  
„Was? Wer war das?" Blackwargreymon fuhr herum.   
Wie kommst du dazu, dich gegen uns zu stellen und diesen Gören zu helfen  
„Wer bist du? Antworte mir!"  
Du gehörst zu uns! WIR sind die wahre Macht! Die Dunkelheit wird siegen!   
„Nein! Das lasse ich nicht zu!"  
Du Verräter! Zu uns gehörst du! Zu uns! Hier liegt die Zukunft! Muahahaha!  
„Wir werden die Meister der Dunkelheit vernichten!"  
Du Narr... denkst du denn, SIE sind die Dunkelheit? Sie sind lediglich ein paar Handlanger, die bald   
nicht mehr gebraucht werden... Die Dunkelheit ist weitaus stärker...  
„Sie wurde immer besiegt!"  
Aber nie vernichtet... Die Dunkelheit kann man nicht BESIEGEN... man kann sie lediglich   
verdrängen... aber in jedem von uns steckt die Dunkelheit... und sie wird stärker...  
StärkerSTÄRKER S T Ä R K E R !!! Muahahaha!   
„Verschwinde von hier! Lass uns in Ruhe!!!"  
Merkst du es schon? Merkst du schon, wie die Dunkelheit dein Herz umschließt? Wie sie Besitz von dir   
ergreift und dein Handeln lenkt?   
„Sie wird mich nicht noch mal bekommen... Keinen von uns!"   
Oh doch, schneller als du denkst....  
„Blackwargreymon, was ist los?"  
„A.. Agumon...?! Nichts, es...." Blackwargreymon vergrub sein Gesicht in den großen Klauen und   
atmete tief durch. Soll ich es ihm sagen...? Ja! Unbedingt..!   
„Du hast doch etwas... was ist los...?" fragte Agumon noch einmal.  
„Die Dunkelheit... Sie.. sie kommt näher...! Irgendetwas war hier... wie gestern auf dem Computer...   
Es nannte mich einen Verräter, und ich würde zu ihnen gehören... Es sagte... die Dunkelheit würde   
stärker werden...!"   
„Die Dunkelheit..." überlegte Agumon. Dann sah er herum auf Tai, TK... und Kari. Sie hatte   
Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Hatte sie einen Alptraum? Oder hatte sie es auch gespürt?  
„Es behauptete..." fuhr Blackwargreymon fort, „dass die Meister der Dunkelheit lediglich Handlanger   
seien..."   
„Was?! Von wem?!"   
„Das... weiß ich nicht... Agumon..! Ich... ich will nicht wieder so werden wie ich war! Das hat es   
angedroht... Es hat gesagt, die Dunkelheit würde Besitz von uns ergreifen...!"   
„Nein mein Freund... das kann sie nicht, die Dunkelheit... Solange du nur an dich glaubst, wird sie   
nicht von dir Besitz ergreifen können...!"  
„Bist du dir sicher?"  
„Ja, natürlich! Ganz sicher! Aber bei einer Sache hat dein Gesprächspartner recht gehabt: Du BIST ein   
Verräter!"   
„Wie... wieso das?"  
„Du hast gesagt du weckst mich, aber da draußen dämmerts schon! Und du siehst verdammt geschafft   
aus. Jetzt bin ich dran mit Wache schieben, schlaf jetzt!"  
Blackwargreymon wiedersprach nicht mehr, er streckte sich müde auf dem Boden des Raumes aus   
und lauschte noch eine Weile dem markerschütternden Schnarchen welches durch den Raum   
dröhnte....   
  
TEIL 29_________________________________  
„AAAHHHH SAG MAL SPINNT IHR???"  
Ale lachten, nur einer nicht: Davis. Sein Gesicht und Oberkörper war klatschnass. Entsetzt sprang er   
von seiner Matratze auf und schüttelte seine Arme, damit er wenigstens etwas von dem Wasser wieder   
loswurde.   
„Sorry Davis, aber das war die einzige Möglichkeit dich wach zu kriegen!" Kari musste kichern. Sie   
hielt einen großen Krug in der Hand. Davis lief schmollend ins Bad um sich abzutrocknen. So eine   
Diskriminierung!! Wie konnten sie das wagen? Die anderen Digiritter verstauten ihre Decken wieder   
zusammengelegt in der Truhe und stapelten die Matratzen an der Wand auf. Dann folgten sie Davis   
munter quatschend ins Bad. Sie waren Abenteuerlustig, und zwar alle! Selbst Hijukio. Er fragte sich,   
wann sein kleiner Digimonpartner wohl auf das Rookie Level digitieren würde. Er hatte in den letzten   
Tagen viel über die Digimon gelernt, und sein eigenes Digimon richtig liebgewonnen.   
Digitamamon hatte die Kinder gegen 9 Uhr früh geweckt – sollten die Uhren der Digiritter noch   
richtig funktionieren. Es roch im ganzen Gebäude nach frisch gebackenem Brot und gekochten Eiern.   
Die Digiritter zogen sich an und gingen nach unten, wo das Frühstück auf sie wartete. Sie bedankten   
sich immer wieder bei Digitamamon. Man sollte sich dieses Digimon nicht als Feind machen, aber als   
Freund wird es dich nie im Stich lassen, grübelte Tai. Agumon saß neben ihm auf einem Stuhl und sah   
irgendwie müde aus.   
„Agumon, hast du nicht geschlafen?"   
„Doch, natürlich!" antwortete Agumon hastig und lächelte. Blackwargreymon soll es selbst erzählen,   
wenn er das möchte... dachte Agumon.  
„Du siehst aber müde aus..." stocherte Tai weiter. Dann sah er Blackwargreymon an. „Und du siehst   
auch nicht besonders gut aus...!"   
„Ich habe... lange nicht geschlafen..." sagte er leise.   
„Warum nicht? Belastet dich irgendwas?"  
Tai griff sich eine weitere Scheibe Brot und bestrich sie mit Butter und Marmelade. Dann musterte er   
das schwarze Digimon lange. Es senkte bedrückt den Kopf.   
„Nunja..." begann Blackwargreymon, „ich sollte es euch... besser erzählen..."  
„Was? Schieß los!" murmelte Tai kauend.   
Blackwargreymon sah in die Runde. Alle Blicke lagen auf ihm, und das war ihm zutiefst unangenehm.   
Er seufzte. Hat er etwa vor etwas Angst?! Fragte sich Tai verwundert, als er den Blick des Mega-  
Digimons bemerkte. Dann begann Blackwargreymon zu erzählen, was ihm diese Nacht wiederfahren   
war.   
  
TEIL 30_________________________________  
„Viel Glück..." flüsterte Digitamamon leise, als er die Digiritter davongehen sah. Er wusste, dass alles   
von ihnen abhing, das ganze Überleben dieser Welt, alles...   
Nachdem Blackwargreymon erzählt hatte was geschehen war hatten die Digiritter ihre Sachen   
zusammengepackt und Digitamamon hatte ihnen die Decken und eine Tasche voll Proviant   
mitgegeben. Die Kinder wussten ja nicht, wo sie landen würden und ob sie nah genug waren, um am   
Abend wieder nach Chinatown zurückkehren zu können. Wahrscheinlich nicht.   
Izzy hatte die Worte, die auf dem Laptop standen und Blackwargreymons Erzählung zusammengelegt.   
Das war sicher keiner der Meister der Dunkelheit, der ihnen diese Botschaften geschickt hatte. Das   
war ein sehr Intelligentes Wesen, und es wollte die Digiritter und ihre Digimon von innen heraus   
schwächen. Ihre Seelen... Nun wanderten sie drauflos, um den Meister der Dunkelheit zu finden, der   
in den Höhlen lebte. Sie sind nur Handlanger... hatte Blackwargreymon berichtet. Handlanger? Von   
wem? Wer sitzt an der Spitze der „Bösen Fünf"? Alle Digiritter machten sich ihre Gedanken darum.   
Wer auch immer es war, würde sicher ihr Hauptgegner werden, wie Apocalymon damals.   
Die Stimmen, die sich unterhielten, waren lediglich Geflüster. Eine unheimliche Stimmung lag über   
den Kindern. Alle fühlten sich so beobachtet... Sie kamen zuerst an der Lichtung vorbei, wo sie   
Azulongmon und Arinamon zuletzt gesehen hatten. Unwillkürlich hoben mehrere von ihnen die   
Köpfe, in der Hoffnung vielleicht Azulongmon zu sehen. Aber natürlich war kein Fitzelchen von ihm   
in der Nähe.   
„Ob er wohl weiß wo wir immer sind und was wir gerade machen?" fragte Davis.  
„Ich denke schon... Er weiß fast alles...!" antwortete ihm Cody.   
„Ja, stimmt... Wie lange werden wir wohl hierbleiben...? Werden wir nach Hause können, wenn wir   
die Gegner besiegt haben...? Oder müssen wir tatsächlich bis an unser Lebensende in der Digiwelt   
bleiben?"  
„Was ist denn so schlimm daran in der Digiwelt zu bleiben?" fragte Veemon beleidigt.   
„Naja... ich weiß nicht...! Aber mir werden viele Sachen fehlen..."   
„Wir kommen sicher irgendwann wieder nach Hause!" meinte TK. „Und viele unserer Eltern wissen   
doch von den Digimon. Sie können sich sicher denken, dass wir hier etwas zu erledigen haben...!"  
„Meinst du...? Ich denke, meine Mutter macht sich gerade deswegen noch mehr Sorgen..." zweifelte   
Cody traurig. „Und mein Großvater..."  
„Wir sollten uns jetzt lieber auf das Konzentrieren, was momentan wichtiger ist!" fiel Tai in das   
Gespräch ein. „Die Meister der Dunkelheit! Und was dann kommt, sehen wir später!"   
„Tai hat vollkommen recht!" bestätigte Agumon. „Wir waren schon Monatelang in der Digiwelt, und   
sind auch wieder nach Hause gekommen...!"  
„MONATELANG?" Die vier neuen Digiritter schluckten.   
„Nein, keine Sorge! Damals war... alles noch anderst...! Die Zeit verlief völlig anders... aber das ist   
eine laaaange Geschichte..!"   
„Wo kommen wir denn jetzt hin?" fragte Yolei.  
„Wie meinst du das?"   
„Naja..! Die Gegend da vorne sieht nicht sehr einladend aus! Müssen wir wirklich da lang?"   
„Wieso? Oh...."   
Die Digiritter traten aus dem bisher locker verlaufenden Wald auf eine Lichtung. Und vor Ihnen   
erstreckte sich eine völlig andere Landschaft. Es war, als ob sie auf einen Berg geraten waren, der   
Boden war steinig und überall lagen Felsbrocken. Hier und da taten sich Öffnungen im Boden auf,   
durch die man gähnende Leere sehen konnte. Nur wenige Stücke der Landschaft waren eben und von   
Gras bedeckt. Und es war heiß....!   
  
  
TEIL 31_________________________________  
Ich habe euch schon erwartet...   
Ihr kommt in das Gebiet der Höhlen, meine lieben Feinde...   
Aber ob ihr hier wieder lebend rauskommt..?? Gute Frage, nicht wahr?  
MUAHAHAHAA!   
„HÖR ENDLICH AUF!" empörte sich Davis lautstark. „ICH HAB KEINE ANGST VOR DIR! HÖR   
ENDLICH AUF HIER SO BLÖD RUMZULABERN!!"   
„Davis..! Immer mit der Ruhe..."   
„Ach ist doch wahr! Langsam geht mir das auf den Keks!" Schmollend kickte Davis einen Stein zur   
Seite und lief los.   
„Davis, warte!"  
„Was ist denn nun schon wieder?! Hier müssen wir doch durch, oder?!"   
„Ja schon, aber..."  
„Wieso zögert ihr dann noch? Je eher wir das hinter uns haben desto besser! Ich habe keine Lust noch   
stundenlang da rumzustehen!"  
Die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern. Wo er recht hat, hat er recht... Also folgten sie ihm. Ob sie   
hier wohl auf den nächsten Meister der Dunkelheit treffen würden? Das Gebiet war so steinig! Und   
total verwüstet. Es sah aus, als ob hier ein Erdbeben die Landschaft durchgerüttelt hätte. Die Luft   
flimmerte in der Mittagssonne. Davis lief allen voraus, ungeduldig wie immer. Längst hatte er seine   
Jacke ausgezogen und sie sich um den Bauch gebunden, genau wie die anderen Digiritter. Mimi   
konnte Kaktusse sehen, die sie an Togemon erinnerten. Lächelnd sah sie ihren Digimonpartner an, der   
schweigend neben ihr her lief. Mein treues Palmon... dachte sie glücklich.   
Von Minute zu Minute jedoch wurden ihre Schritte langsamer. Sogar Davis. Er blieb stehen und sah   
die anderen ratlos an. Sein Blick strich über die zerklüftete Landschaft, nirgends auch nur ein   
Fitzelchen grün zu sehen.. Sind wir in der WÜSTE gelandet...? Vor ihm konnte er einen kleinen Hügel   
erkennen, und er rannte darauf zu. Ein Schrei zerriss die Stille...  
„DAVIS!"   
Die Digiritter hatten gerade noch gesehen wie Davis vom Erdboden verschluckt worden war. Der   
Boden unter ihren Füßen grollte bedrohlich...  
„Los, hinterher! Er ist abgestürzt!"   
„Langsam! Die Erde bebt wieder!"   
Vorsichtig näherten die Digiritter sich dem Hügel, wo sie Davis zum letzten Mal gesehen hatten. Doch   
Davis war nicht auf dem Hügel angekommen. Vor den Digirittern gähnte ein tiefes Loch, dass das   
Erdbeben in den Boden gerissen hatte.  
„Daaavisss! Bist du da unten?!"   
Von unten kam keine Antwort. Die Digiritter drängten sich um das Loch, konnten aber nichts sehen,   
denn unten war es stockdunkel.  
„Einer von uns muss da runter..."  
„Ich gehe. Wormmon, bist du bereit?"   
„Ja Ken, natürlich!"   
„Wormmon digitiert zuuuu Stingmon!"  
„Wir holen ihn da raus!" rief Stingmon, nahm Ken auf den Arm und verschwand in dem Loch.  
  
TEIL 32_________________________________  
„Davis...? Davis, kannst du mich hören...?" Ken kniete neben dem reglosen Körper am Boden des   
Abgrundes. Etwas warmes berührte seine Hand, als er sie am Boden abstützte. Verwundert hob Ken   
die Hand und sah sie an, soweit ihm das der geringe Lichtschein erlaubte. Blut... An Kens Hand klebte   
Blut. Davis` Blut! Und stickig war es hier unten, als ob sich die Luft seit Jahrhunderten hier anstaute.   
„Stingmon, wir müssen ihn sofort hier rausbringen, sonst ersticken wir alle...!"  
„Ja, Ken!" antwortete Stingmon leise.   
Ken nahm Davis Huckepack und Stingmon brachte die Beiden schnell wieder aus dem Loch heraus.   
Oben legte Ken Davis vorsichtig auf den Boden, und Stingmon digitierte wieder zurück zu Wormmon.   
Es sah ganz geschafft aus... Die Hitze.... dachte Ken besorgt.  
Davis war über und über mit seinem eigenen Blut beschmiert, und Ken erkannte eine Platzwunde an   
seinem Kopf.   
„Daaaaviss!!!! Davis wach doch auf!! DAVIS!!!" Veemon rannte zu seinem Digiritter und klopfte   
ihm panisch auf dem Brustkorb herum.   
„Veemon das nützt nichts..." sagte Ken beruhigend.   
„Macht mal Platz da!" rief Joe. Er kniete sich neben Davis nieder und tastete seine Wunde ab. „Hat   
jemand irgendetwas, was man als Verbandsmaterial benutzen könnte?" fragte er.   
„Ähhh...." Matt grinste verlegen. „Nur das übliche: Klopapier!"  
Die alten Digiritter brachen in Lachen aus, während die neuen sie nur verdutzt musterten.   
„Besser als gar nichts..." nuschelte Joe, nahm Matt das Klopapier aus der Hand und versorgte Davis`   
Wunden so gut es ging.   
„Hoffentlich wacht er bald wieder auf... Ich hab keine Lust, den ganzen Nachmittag hier zu   
verbringen..." nörgelte Kari.   
„Ich könnte digitieren und ihn tragen!" sagte Agumon hilfsbereit.  
„Ok, wenn du willst!"   
„Agumon digitiert zuuuuGreymon!"  
Greymon trampelte zu Davis und nahm ihn in die Arme. Dann liefen die Digiritter weiter, diesmal   
etwas vorsichtiger. Die Erde grollte hin und wieder bedrohlich, und die Sonne brannte immer heißer   
vom Himmel auf sie nieder...   
  
TEIL 33_________________________________  
Blackwargreymon stöhnte leise. Nein, ich darf nicht schwach werden... Nicht als allererster... Doch   
schon einige Minuten später sank keuchend in die Knie.   
„Halt! Wartet!" rief Tai, als er bemerkte dass Blackwargreymon zurückblieb. Die Kinder sahen sich   
erstaunt um. Blackwargreymon? Ein Mega-Level Digimon? Mimi trug Palmon schon eine ganze   
Weile, aber sie konnte sich ebenso wenig wie die anderen vorstellen, dass ausgerechnet dieses   
Digimon schlappmachte.   
„Blackwargreymon? Was ist denn los?" fragte Tai und wollte ihn vorsichtig berühren. Aber seine   
Hand zuckte sofort zurück. Kochend heiß! Blackwargreymons Rüstung war so heiß, dass man darauf   
hätte kochen können! „Oha...!" flüsterte Tai leise.  
„Es... tut mir leid... Tai..." murmelte Blackwargreymon erschöpft.   
„Das war doch klar..." gab Joe seinen Senf dazu.   
„Wieso?!"  
„Schwarz zieht die Hitze an, und Weiß reflektiert sie... Er wird einen Hitzeschlag bekommen wenn er   
die schwarze Rüstung nicht bald loswird!"   
„Nicht nur er..." hechelte Gomamon neben ihm. Joe nahm seinen Freund auf den Arm.  
„Aber du bist weiß, also reg dich ab!" grinste er.   
„Ja und..? Mir ist trotzdem heiß!"  
Blackwargreymon entfernte vorsichtig die Schilde seiner Arme und steckte sie in den Freiraum   
zwischen seinem Rückenpanzer und dem großen Schild. Aber mehr konnte er nicht ablegen. Tai   
überlegte kurz. Was hat Joe gesagt? Schwarz zieht Hitze an, aber Weiß reflektiert sie?. Nachdenklich   
kramte er in seiner Tasche.  
„Versuch es hiermit...!" rief er und legte dem großen Digimon seine Decke um die Schultern. Sie war   
weiß...   
„Es wird darunter zwar sicher auch nicht viel kühler, aber die Sonne brennt nicht so, und deine   
Rüstung kann sich etwas abkühlen..."   
„Tai..."  
„Ist schon gut! Kannst du weiter?"  
„Ja... wird schon gehen..."   
„Ok, dann lasst uns schleunigst versuchen hier rauszukommen!"   
Die Digiritter nickten. Sie hatten nicht allzu viel Wasser dabei... Es würde zwar bald kühler werden, da   
der Abend kam, aber am nächsten Tag... Nein. Sie mochten lieber nicht daran denken... Weiter, nur   
immer weiter!!   
Als nächstes erwischte es Greymon. Davis purzelte in den Staub, als Greymon zu Agumon zurück   
digitierte. Verzweifelt ließ er sich in den Sand neben Davis plumpsen.  
„Agumon...!" Tai rannte besorgt zu seinem Digimonpartner. Davis Verband war abgefallen, aber das   
Blut war in der Hitze schon längst gestockt und getrocknet. In Davis` Gesicht war ein grässlich roter   
Sonnenbrand zu sehen.   
„Tai, es tut mir leid..! Ich kann nicht mehr..."   
„Ist schon in Ordnung..." flüsterte Tai leise und nahm Agumon in den Arm. „Was machen wir jetzt   
mit Davis...?"   
„Ich würde ja soo gerne digitieren..." murmelte Veemon bedrückt.   
„Ich glaube, keines unserer Digimon kann noch digitieren..." zweifelte Kari. „Ich würde sagen... wir   
warten hier, bis er wieder aufwacht..."  
„Nungut... Aber nicht lange! Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich hier raus..."  
Alle setzten sich auf den heißen Boden und nahmen sich etwas von dem wenigen Wasser das sie   
hatten. Blackwargreymon setzte sich vor sie, mit Tais Decke um den Schultern, und spendete ihnen   
mit seinem riesigen Körper wenigstens etwas Schatten.   
  
MUAHAHAHAA! Euer Ende ist Nahe, Digiritter...!   
  
TEIL 34_________________________________  
„Hört doch...?! Schon wieder diese Stimme...!"  
„Langsam nervt es echt..." murmelte Yolei.  
„Ich kenne diese Stimme..." flüsterte Kari leise.   
„Ich auch..." sagte Tai. „Aber ich weiß nicht, wo ich sie hinstecken soll..."   
In dem Moment blinzelte Davis, und sofort richteten sich zig Augen auf ihn.   
„Was... was ist los? Weshalb schaut ihr mich so an?"  
„Das fragst du noch? Kannst du aufstehen?"  
„Ja, klar!"  
Davis machte einen unbeholfenen Versuch auf die Füße zu kommen, hielt aber sofort inne um sich mit   
schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Kopf zu halten. Die anderen mussten lachen.  
„Was gibt's denn da zu lachen?!" nörgelte Davis entmutigt.   
„Du bist ziemlich tief gefallen" antwortete Ken, „kannst dich anscheinend aber nicht daran erinnern...   
Naja, du bist wieder wach. Wir müssen weg hier, Davis!"  
„Wieso...? Was...?"  
„Wir sind mitten in der Wüste gelandet!"  
„Bitte Davis, lass uns gehen..! Ich digitiere auch für dich, aber ich will hier weg!" jammerte Veemon   
an seiner Seite.   
„Du kannst nicht digitieren!" sagte Gatomon zu ihm. „Keiner kann das mehr... wir sind alle zu   
erschöpft!"  
„Ich aber nicht! Für meinen Digiritter digitier ich noch wenn ihr schon längst wieder auf dem Baby-  
Level seid!" empörte sich das blaue Digimon genervt.   
„Ach Veemon..." Davis nahm den Digimonpartner sanft in die Arme.   
„Können wir weiter?" fragte Blackwargreymon und erhob sich. „Es ist schon kühler geworden..."   
Doch erst jetzt bekam Davis wieder die volle Ladung Sonne ins Gesicht.   
„Kühler?! DAS nennst du kühl Blackwargreymon?! Ahhh!"   
Davis sprang auf die Füße, was ihm nur wieder Kopfschmerzen verursachte. Als er sich mit der Hand   
übers Gesicht fuhr, schrie er auf vor Schmerz. Nein, seinen Sonnenbrand hatte er noch nicht bemerkt...   
Erst jetzt...   
„Ja, klar können wir...!" antwortete Tai, schulterte seinen Rucksack und stand auf, genau wie die   
anderen. Die Digimon waren alle furchtbar erschöpft, besonders die mit Fell. Oikawa hatte seinen   
Mantel im Arm und im Schatten dieses Mantels hatte er Datirimon vor der Sonne versteckt. Das war   
der Vorteil seines kleinen Digimons: Oikawa konnte es besser schützen. Besonders Gomamon und   
Palmon hatte die Hitze zu schaffen gemacht, Joe und Mimi mussten ihre Digimon tragen. Die anderen   
watschelten hinter „ihren" Menschen her, ganz zum Schluss Davis und Veemon. Trotz seiner großen   
Klappe hatte auch Veemon nicht digitieren können...  
Dann konnten die Digiritter einen Sonnenuntergang beobachten, wie sie ihn selten gesehen hatten...   
Glutrot stand die Sonne am Firmament, als sie den Himmel verließ, und nach wenigen Minuten wurde   
es langsam dunkel. Mit der Dunkelheit kamen auch die Schatten.   
  
„Du Verräter! Du hast uns und unseren Meister im Stich gelassen!"  
  
Drei hohe Schatten standen einige hundert Meter von den Digirittern entfernt, und jeder einzelne   
davon kam den Digirittern bekannt vor...  
  
TEIL 34_________________________________  
„Arukenimon! Mummimon!" Hijukio fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Die beiden hatte er ja völlig   
vergessen! Aber nicht nur er bekam einen Schreck. Tai fuhr wie vom Blitz getroffen zusammen.   
„Nein..! Das ist nicht möglich...! Piedmon!"   
„Jaaa... dachtest du denn, ihr hättet mich vernichtet, MICH??? Muahahaa! NIE!"   
Tai wich erschrocken zurück. Die anderen ebenfalls. Normalerweise hätten sie den Kampf nicht   
gefürchtet, aber keines ihrer Digimon war in der Lage auf ein höheres Level zu digitieren! Und   
Blackwargreymon alleine hatte keine Chance.   
„Euern Meister? Euer Meister bin Ich!" rief Hijukio empört. Hatte er keine Macht mehr über die   
beiden Digimon, die er erschaffen hatte???   
„Unser Meister Malomyotismon benutzte dich als Wirt, du jämmerliche Figur."  
„Malomyotismon?"   
„Das Digimon... welches Hijukio benutzt hat um in den Besitz der Saat der Finsternis zu gelangen..."   
erklärte Blackwargreymon. „Malomyotismon... war sehr mächtig..."  
„Das haben wir gesehen!" sagte Agumon leise.   
„Ihr seht nicht gerade ausgeruht aus... Es wird kein fairer Kampf werden. Aber ich liebe ja unfaire   
Kämpfe!" Piedmon lachte höhnisch, und wartete ab, was die Kinder jetzt tun würden.  
Blackwargreymon wankte auf Tai zu, nahm die Decke von den Schultern und gab sie ihm zurück.   
„Pass gut auf sie auf..." flüsterte er. „Die möchte ich nachher wieder haben..."   
„Nein!" flüsterte Tai zurück. „Das schaffst du nie im Leben! Piedmon ist zu stark!"  
„Sieh dich um und sag mir, was du sonst tun willst..." Blackwargreymon schob den verdutzten Tai   
zur Seite. „Geh... bringt euch außer Reichweite... ihr müsst die Meister der Dunkelheit vernichten!" Er   
griff hinter sein Schild und ruck zuck saßen die Klauen wieder da wo sie hingehörten.   
„Vernichtet ihn!"   
„Er ist eh ein Programmierfehler!" schimpfte Arukenimon und ging zusammen mit Mummimon auf   
Blackwargreymon los.   
„SPINNENFADEN!"  
„SCHLANGENBANDAGE!"   
„SCHWARZE PLANETENKRAFT!"   
Die Attacken der beiden Ultra Digimon verklangen in der Luft. Mummimon stürzte mit rudernden   
Armen zu Boden während Arukenimon von der Attacke gestreift wurde.   
„Geht." sagte Blackwargreymon leise. „Wenn ihr nicht sterben wollt, geht."   
Arukenimon und Mummimon sahen sich ängstlich um. Sie hatten gesehen, wie Blackwargreymon   
fünf Ultra Digimon mit einem Schlag vernichtet hatte... Ohne sich weiter nach Piedmon umzusehen   
rannten sie davon. Feiglinge... dachte Blackwargreymon.  
„Wer bist du das du es wagst uns hier anzugreifen?!"   
„Ich bin ein alter und ein neuer Meister der Dunkelheit. Dies ist mein Gebiet, das Gebiet der Höhlen   
und Wüsten. Du wirst es aber nicht lebend verlassen."   
„Das werden wir ja sehen..." murmelte Blackwargreymon.   
„SCHWARZE PLANETENKRAFT!"   
„SPIEGELTRICK!"   
Piedmon lachte. Blackwargreymons Attacke prallte zurück und schoss auf ihn zu. Er wich ungeschickt   
aus. Ich muss Piedmon besiegen... Ich MUSS einfach...! Wenn ich es nicht schaffe werden alle   
sterben...  
„Was ist?" fragte Piedmon böse. „Gibst du schon auf?! Schwächling!"  
„Niemals!"   
„TRUMPFKARTE!"   
Blackwargreymon riss sein Schild hervor. Drei der kleinen Schwerter prallten davon ab und fielen   
klirrend zu Boden, und eines bohrte sich tief in sein Schild hinein. Piedmon schnaubte böse, als er sah   
dass Blackwargreymon noch einmal davongekommen war.   
„HÖLLENTORNADO!"   
Blackwargreymon sammelte seine letzte Energie und schoss auf Piedmon zu. Der wich verdutzt zur   
Seite, aber wurde von der Attacke noch schmerzhaft gestreift. Der Meister der Dunkelheit fuhr herum   
und jagte seine messerscharfen Karten in den wirbelnden Strom, der Blackwargreymon bildete. Einige   
der Karten wurden in alle Richtungen geschleudert, da Blackwargreymon sich immer noch mit High-  
Speed drehte, aber einige verließen den Tornado nicht wieder. Schließlich kam das Digimon zum   
Stillstand. Er sah sich verwundert um. Wo waren die Digiritter? Als er sich wieder Piedmon   
zuwandte, konnte er das hämische Lachen in seinem Gesicht sehen. Was ist los mit mir... ich kann   
mich kaum bewegen... Dann sank Blackwargreymon in die Knie, ließ den Blick jedoch nicht von   
Piedmon.   
„TRUMPFKARTE!"   
Seine hämische Stimme schall über das weite, verwüstete Steppenland. In der Dunkelheit konnte   
Blackwargreymon die tödlichen Messer sehen, die genau auf ihn zuschossen.  
Ich kann mich nicht bewegen... das ist das Ende...  
  
TEIL 35_________________________________  
Gras... Das ist... grünes Gras...   
Blackwargreymon grub seine Krallen in den weichen Erdboden. Dann hob er den Kopf und ließ seinen   
Blick über die Landschaft gleiten. Bäume... Grüne Bäume, Wiesen und Blumen... Was ist geschehen...?   
Piedmon... Langsam setzte er sich auf, wobei die weiße Decke von seinem Oberkörper rutschte.   
Blackwargreymon musterte sie verwundert. Die Decke... Sind wir in Sicherheit...? Als er den Kopf   
drehte und neben sich auf den Boden sah, konnte er Tai und Agumon sehen. Die beiden schliefen noch   
tief und fest. Wieso sind sie hier...? Und nicht bei den anderen..? Wo sind die anderen?   
„Sie sind alle auf der Ruine."  
Blackwargreymon drehte sich um. Ein engelähnliches Digimon mit Hundekopf schwebte hinter ihm.   
Es sah ihn mit Augen an, die so schienen, als könnten sie direkt in den Himmel sehen. Um den Hals,   
Ober und Unterarme hatte er goldene Bänder, und sein kurzes, enganliegendes Fell glänzte genau wie   
seine goldschimmernden Flügel in der Sonne.  
„Ich bin Anubimon." Erklärte es auf den fragenden Blick.   
  
Anubimon  
Level Mega Gott-Digimon  
Typus SerumAttacken: Amemit, Pyramidenmacht  
  
„Was ist... ist mit Piedmon?!"   
Ein leises Lachen klang aus seiner Schnauze. „Jaa... Piedmon... Du bist sehr mutig, dass du dich in   
deiner Verfassung und ganz alleine gegen ihn gewandt hast. Aber so einfach ist dieser Meister der   
Dunkelheit nicht zu besiegen. Auch ich habe keine Chance gegen ihn, sonst hätte ich längst   
eingegriffen..."  
„Er lebt noch..." Blackwargreymon wollte aufstehen, fuhr aber vor Schmerz gleich wieder zusammen.   
Ratlos sah er Anubimon an.  
„Nein, bleib lieber noch liegen!" riet Anubimon sanft mit seiner Glockenstimme. „Piedmon hat dir   
übel zugesetzt, und du wirst ein paar Tage brauchen um dich davon zu erholen."   
„Warum... sind Tai und Agumon nicht bei den anderen...?"   
Anubimon lachte leise. „Sie bestanden darauf, bei dir zu bleiben. Du warst bewusstlos."  
„Wo sind wir hier...? Wir waren doch... mitten in der Wüste..."  
„In einem magischen Raum!" antwortete eine ihm bisher unbekannte Stimme.   
Blackwargreymon wandte den Kopf. Hinter Anubimon schwebte ein kleines, pinkfarbenes Digimon   
mit schwarzen Knopfaugen und steifen Flügeln. Seine Arme und Beine sahen recht kräftig aus, und in   
den Händen hielt es einen gezackten Speer. Und neben diesem Digimon standen die Digiritter.   
Blackwargreymon atmete hörbar auf. Es geht ihnen gut... Allen...  
  
TEIL 36_________________________________  
„Piximon hat uns gerettet!" erklärte Kari fröhlich, als Blackwargreymon das kleine Ultra Digimon   
erstaunt ansah. In dem Moment wachten auch endlich Tai und Agumon auf.   
„Blackwargreymon! Dir geht es gut!" rief Agumon fröhlich und sprang dem erstaunten Digimon um   
den Hals. Tai lachte noch leicht verschlafen. Mann war das gestern eine lange Nacht gewesen...   
„Wie ist das gestern alles vonstatten gegangen...?" fragte Blackwargreymon neugierig.   
„Als du gekämpft hast ist Piximon gekommen, wie damals schon als wir gegen Etemon kämpfen   
mussten und Agumon zu Skullgreymon digitiert ist... Piximon hat uns in einen magischen Raum   
gebracht, an dessen Grenzen wir zwar nach außen sehen können, aber selbst unsichtbar bleiben. Du   
bist bewusstlos geworden, bevor wir dich ebenfalls verschwinden lassen konnten. Ich wette, Piedmon   
denkt du bist tot! Aber da täuscht er sich..."   
„Können wir ihn besiegen...?"   
„Nur schwer..." antwortete Agumon bedrückt.   
„Wieso? Er ist doch auch nur ein Mega..."  
„Ich fürchte mich ein wenig vor ihm..." Agumon ließ sich auf seinen Hintern plumpsen und sah   
Blackwargreymon schüchtern an. „Er... hat mich schon mal getötet, und ich habe Angst, dass er das   
gleiche mit dir tut..."  
„WAS hat er?!" Blackwargreymon schnaubte. „Das wird er büßen!"  
„Er ist sehr mächtig... Er kann uns alle in Marionetten verwandeln... Er kann unser Handeln lenken, ob   
wir wollen oder nicht. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein...!"  
„Agumon... Wenn wir alle wieder fit sind, sind wir 6 Megas... Das schafft selbst Piedmon nicht,   
dagegen kommt er nicht an..."  
„Du unterschätzt ihn... Mit dir hat er nur gespielt...!"  
„Wenn... er dich getötet hat, wieso bist du noch hier..?"  
„Metallgarurumon hat mich gerettet, Gott weiß wie..." flüsterte Agumon leise. „Und wenn er es nicht   
geschafft hätte, wäre noch die Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs geblieben... Dort werden alle guten Digimon   
wiedergeboren..."  
„Dann haben wir ja nichts zu befürchten..." meinte Blackwargreymon sanft.  
„Doch, Digimon..." fiel Piximon ein. „Die Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs, die sich auf der File Insel   
befindet, existiert nicht mehr."  
„Was sagst du da? Wie das?!" fragte Tai entsetzt.   
„Die Meister der Dunkelheit haben sie zerstört, damit keine guten Digimon mehr geboren werden, die   
ihnen eventuell in den Weg kommen könnten..."  
„Oh nein... Das ist genau wie letztes mal... Joe, weißt du noch? Als Ogremon zu uns kam..."  
„Ja, Mimi. Aber wir können die Stadt wieder aufbauen, wenn alles vorbei ist."  
„Aber erst müsst ihr die Meister der Dunkelheit besiegen." hallte Anubimons Stimme.   
  
TEIL 37_________________________________  
Blackwargreymons Wunden verheilten auf die übliche Digiart schnell wieder, aber Anubimon befahl   
ihm vorerst nicht herumzulaufen. Das Mega Digimon und Piximon brachten den Digirittern zu Essen   
und zu Trinken, und boten ihnen in der Ruine einen Schlafplatz an, für die Zeit in der sie im   
magischen Raum blieben. Am Morgen des zweiten Tages wurde Hijukio schon früh geweckt.   
Datirimon war von einem hellen Licht umhüllt.   
„Datirimon digitiert zuuuu Gazimon!"  
Gazimon  
Level Rookie.Säugetier Digimon. Typus Virus. Attacke Absturz.   
  
„Datirimon! Datirimon ist digitiert!!" rief Oikawa aufgeregt.  
„Jetzt kann ich dir helfen!" sagte Gazimon leise.  
Er nahm sein Digimon glücklich in die Arme, ohne lange auf die riesigen Klauen zu achten, die   
Gazimons Hände zierten. Die anderen Digiritter wachten auf und beobachteten die beiden. Oikawas   
Digimon war ein Virus Typ, aber was machte das schon? Die beiden passten ja wundervoll   
zueinander.   
Tags darauf machte Piximon wie damals Anstalten, die Digimon zu trainieren, aber bald schon merkte   
es, dass sie ihm längst haushoch überlegen waren.   
„Da kann ich nichts mehr trainieren, ihr seit schon viel zu gut..." sagte es enttäuscht.   
„Nicht traurig sein!" lachte Agumon fröhlich. „Vor 3 Jahren hast du mir sehr geholfen!"  
„Hab ich gern gemacht! Aber als ich deine Warpdigitation gesehen habe...!" Piximon pfiff   
bewundernd. „Sowas würde ich auch gern können!"   
„Mich kannst du trainieren!" rief Gazimon auffordernd. „Beim nächsten Kampf möchte ich helfen   
können!" Seine Augen funkelten Piximon an.   
„Nun gut! Folge mir!" sagte es mit dem Körper wippend und flog zu der Ruine. Gazimon folgte ihm,   
und sie kehrten lange nicht wieder. Oikawa ließ seinen Blick immer wieder unruhig zu der Ruine   
schweifen. Wo stecken die nur so lange... Erst spät am Abend kamen sie zurück. Gazimon wankte zu   
Oikawa und fiel todmüde in seinen Schoß.   
„Was hast du mit ihm angestellt...?!" fragte Oikawa geschockt, und strich seinem Digimonpartner   
liebevoll über den Rücken.   
„Nichts! Ich habe nur etwas mit ihm trainiert..."   
„Etwas ist gut!" schmollte Oikawa.   
Als Piximon aber das Abendessen auftischte und die Digiritter es sich mit ihren Digimon schmecken   
ließen, verzieh Hijukio Piximon schnell wieder. Gazimon schaufelte das Essen nur so in sich rein, und   
Oikawa beobachtete es erstaunt. Wie kann man nur so schnell essen...?   
Dann legten sie sich schlafen. Und alle fühlten sich stark... Stark genug für Piedmon.  
  
„Ihr seid bereit..." hallte Anubimons Stimme schon früh am Morgen durch die Ruine und er schritt   
leichtfüßig zu den Digirittern. Sie hoben die Köpfe, und diesmal waren sie alle ausgeschlafen, sogar   
Davis und Veemon. Still nickten sie mit ihren Köpfen, dann packten sie ihre Sachen.   
„Wir danken dir, Anubimon, und dir auch, Piximon!"  
„Wir werden uns wiedersehen." Anubimon wiegte seinen Kopf erhaben in der Luft. „Jetzt geht. Es   
wird euch viel Kraft kosten. Aber ihr werdet nicht alleine sein."  
Piximon und Anubimon traten mit den Digirittern durch den magischen Raum hinaus in die Wüste.   
Der Himmel war verhangen von tiefschwarzen Wolken...  
  
TEIL 38_________________________________  
Anubimon und Piximon verschwanden wieder im magischen Raum, und die Digiritter liefen in die   
schwüle, aber wolkenverhangene Wüste hinein. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann drang ein   
markerschütternder Schrei aus der Menschen-Digimon-Gruppe. Kari war leichenblass, als sie zitternd   
nach oben deutete. TK rannte zu ihr, und konnte sie gerade noch auffangen, während sie bewusstlos   
zusammenbrach.   
Die anderen sahen in den Himmel. Alles was sie noch erkennen konnten war ein gigantisches   
Körperteil eines Digimons, dass mit je drei Stacheln auf einer Seite bestückt war. Jede dieser Stacheln   
war über 2 Meter groß... Den Digirittern stocke der Atem. Aber da war das Digimon auch schon in den   
schwarzen Wolken verschwunden. Blitze zuckten über den Himmel, und der Donner grollte   
bedrohlich. TK legte Kari vorsichtig auf den Boden und strich ihr immer wieder sanft über das   
Gesicht, bis sie langsam wieder zu sich kam. Davis und Tai standen daneben. Davis war so besorgt um   
Kari dass er nicht einmal über TK schmollen konnte, der leise auf das Mädchen einredete.   
„Dunkelheit..." flüsterte sie, dann schlug sie die Augen auf.   
„Kari...! Gott sei dank! Was war denn los, Kari...?!"   
„Dieses Digimon besteht aus reiner Dunkelheit!" rief sie entsetzt.   
TK sah dem Blitz hinterher, der direkt in die Wolken einschlug, wo Minuten zuvor dieses riesige   
Digimon verschwunden war.   
„Izzy!" rief er.  
„Sorry TK. Nichts darüber in meinem Laptop..."  
„Ich würde eine Digitation vorschlagen..." flüsterte Matt.   
„Ich würde gerne!" rief Gatomon. Kari riss sie panisch an sich.  
„Nein Gatomon, Nein!"   
„Wieso nicht? Kari, was ist denn?" fragte Gatomon verständnislos.   
„Du könntest sterben! Dieses Digimon... Dunkelheit... Es ist.. MÄCHTIG!"   
„Aber Kari..."   
„Nun gut..." sagte Tai. „So gelingt keine Digitation..."  
„TK, darf ich?"  
„Wir würden auch gerne!" riefen Veemon und Wormmon.   
Die drei Digiritter nickten. Dann begannen die Digivices zu strahlen.   
„Veemon digitiert zuuuu X-Veemon!"  
„Wormmon digitiert zuuuuStingmon!"  
„Patamon Ultradigitation zuuuuMagnaangemon!"   
Dann vollzogen X-Veemon und Stingmon die DNA-Digitation und Paildramon digitierte zu   
Imperialdramon. Erst jetzt fühlten sie sich sicher genug um weiter zu gehen. Wenig später hielt   
Blackwargreymon die Gruppe auf.   
„Wartet..." flüsterte er.   
„Wieso?" fragte Agumon leise. Blackwargreymon deutete nach vorne. Ein paar Flammen züngelten   
dort auf dem Boden. Nein... Das war kein Boden, das war ein Körper. Blackwargreymon ging langsam   
auf diesen zusammengesunkenen Körper zu. Es war Piedmon, aus tausend Wunden blutend. Als er   
Blackwargreymon hörte, öffnete er die Augen und sah ihn überrascht, aber auch wütend an.   
„Du... ? Ich dachte... ich hätte dich erledigt... Geh weg! Mach... dass du fortkommst...!"   
„So schnell erledigt man mich nicht..." antwortete das Schwarzturmdigimon gelassen.  
„Trumpfkarte!" rief Piedmon heiser und stütze sich mühsam auf. Aber Blackwargreymon drückte ihn   
wieder zurück auf den Boden. Die Digiritter wollten heranstürzen, aber Blackwargreymon deutete   
ihnen, sie sollten bleiben wo sie waren.   
„Ich würde das lassen, wenn ich dich wäre. Du siehst nicht besonders gut aus." Er ging in die Knie   
und musterte den schwerverletzten Meister der Dunkelheit lange. „Was ist geschehen?"  
„Hau ab! Lass mich... in Ruhe...! Du willst mich... doch nur umbringen..."   
„Nein... ich meinerseits bevorzuge faire Kämpfe... Das hier ist nicht fair..."  
Piedmon warf seinem Feind einen verdutzten Blick zu. Dann verloschen die Flammen auf seinen   
Haaren. „Ar... Armageddomon..."   
„Wer ist das. Armageddomon. Ein Meister der Dunkelheit?"  
„Nein..." Ein teuflischer Blick traf Blackwargreymon. „Er ist... das Ende... und er ist der Anfang... er   
ist.. die DUNKELHEIT!"   
Das letzte Wort schrie Piedmon hinaus, dann zerplatzte sein Körper in 1000 schwarze Funken.  
  
TEIL 39_________________________________  
Blackwargreymon ging schulterzuckend zu den Digirittern zurück.   
„Armageddomon..." sagte er nur.  
„Armageddomon?"   
„Der Name des Digimons, dass wir da oben gesehen haben... Er sagte... Armageddomon sei das Ende,   
und er sei der Anfang... Ich weiß nicht, was er damit meinte..."  
„Mhhh..." murmelte Izzy und tippte die Daten in seinen Laptop ein. „Das Ende... und der Anfang....   
Hat Armageddomon Piedmon getötet?"   
„Ich glaube ja..."   
„Wenn Armageddomon Piedmons ENDE war... kann er auch sein Anfang sein...?"  
„Was meinst du damit...?" fragte Tai verständnislos. Izzy hob den Blick.  
„Erinnerst du dich an Myotismon? Nachdem wir ihn besiegt hatten?"  
„Ja, und?"  
„Die Zahl der Monsters... Als die Uhr die Zahl des Teufels schlug, kam Myotismon zurück, als   
VENOMYOTISMON!"  
„Du meinst...? Izzy..? Nein!"  
„Wir sollten hier schleunigst weg. Es kann natürlich auch sein dass ich unrecht habe, aber ich wills   
lieber nicht wissen!"  
„Was nützt uns das? Wenn du recht hast müssen wir eh irgendwann wieder gegen ihn kämpfen.   
Warum nicht gleich, wo wir doch alle ausgeruht sind?" fragte Matt.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob ich recht habe... Und wenn, ich weiß ja auch nicht wann...!"  
  
Ohhhh und ob du recht hast, Träger des Wissens... MUAHAHAHAAA.... 


	2. Die Meister der Dunkelheit werden vernic...

TEIL 40_________________________________  
„ARMAGEDDOMON!" rief Kari entsetzt.   
Das gemeinte Digimon schwang sich gekonnt durch die Wolken, verhielt einen Augenblick über den   
Kindern, lachte, drehte sich um und verschwand wieder.  
Damit hast du gar nicht so unrecht, Träger des Wissens... Muahahahaaa!   
Dann wurde es noch dunkler als es schon war. Der Wind blies schärfer, und formte sich zu einem   
Sturm. Dann schlug ein Tornado über die dämmernde Wüste, ein heftiger, wilder, unberechenbarer   
Tornado. Einmal schwenkte er in die Richtung, und das nächste mal in die andere. Viel Staub wurde   
aufgewirbelt, so dass die Digiritter bald nichts mehr sehen konnten.   
„Ihr müsst digitieren!" rief Kari voller Angst.   
„Gatomon Warpdigitation zuuuu Magnadramon!"  
„Agumon Warpdigitation zuuuuWargreymon!"  
Die anderen Digimon digitierten aufs Ultra Level, und die vier Megas stellten sich schützend um die   
Gruppe. Der Tornado vermehrte sich und blies den Kindern Sand ins Gesicht und in die Augen. Auch   
die Digimon hatten Schwierigkeiten etwas zu erkennen.   
Muahaha! Schwarzturmdigimon, hast du gedacht ich verschwinde?   
Das Ende...  
Der Anfang...  
Aus dem Leid entsteht die Dunkelheit... ICH bin die Dunkelheit, ein Teil von ihr...   
Traut ihr euch, gegen mich zu kämpfen?   
Ich glaube kaum.   
Ihr seid zu schwach!  
„WER BIST DU?!" schrie Tai verzweifelt gegen den Wind, der jedes Wort zu verschlucken drohte.   
Der Tornado stürmte jetzt direkt auf die Kinder zu.   
„Lauft weg!" rief Gazimon, das einzige Digimon das nicht digitiert war. Garudamon stand ihm am   
nächsten, und er versuchte die Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch kaum hatte Garudamon sie   
eingesammelt und sich in die Lüfte erhoben, wurde sogar er von dem Tornado erfasst und samt den   
Digirittern in die Höhe gezogen. Die Schreie der 13 Menschen verklangen ohne von irgendjemandem   
gehört zu werden im Wind. Auch die Ultra Digimon wurden weggeblasen. Lediglich die vier Megas   
waren stark genug dem Tornado stand zu halten. Dann spürten sie langsam, wie er schwächer wurde   
und verklang...  
Zögernd öffneten sie die Augen und schüttelten sich den Sand vom Körper, dann traf eine silberne   
Kugel aus dunklem Licht Imperialdramon, und er wurde weit weggeschleudert. Es war jedoch keine   
Attacke, es war...   
  
TEIL 41_________________________________  
VillainPiedmon  
Level Mega.Typus Virus.  
Metall Digimon.Attacke Gigakarte.  
  
„Imperialdramon!" Die 3 anderen Megas konnten ihm nicht helfen. Das Digimon, dass   
Imperialdramon so mühelos zu Boden gestoßen hatte, war nur etwas größer wie ein Mensch, aber es   
versteckte sich vollkommen hinter einer Metallrüstung, wenn es nicht sogar komplett aus Metall   
bestand. Es ähnelte Piedmon insofern, dass seine stählernen Haare eine blaue Flamme in die Luft   
stechen ließen, und dass er genau wie Piedmon die Wurfschwerter auf dem Rücken trug. Der restliche   
Körper erinnerte an Schuppen, jedenfalls war die Metallrüstung so angeordnet. Trotz der sicher mega-  
schweren Rüstung bewegte sich das Digimon unglaublich schnell und mühelos. Noch bevor   
Imperialdramon wieder aufstand packte VillainPiedmon es an seinen riesigen Klauen und schleuderte   
es durch die Luft. Der vom Tornado gelockerte Sand stäubte auf, als Imperialdramon über den Boden   
schlitterte. Blackwargreymon, Wargreymon und Magnadramon mussten warten bis VillainPiedmon   
wieder frei stand, damit sie mit ihren Attacken nicht auch noch Imperialdramon trafen. Die Attacken   
der 3 Megas sausten auf VillainPiedmon nieder, und prallten allesamt ab. Nicht ein Kratzer hinterblieb   
auf dem glänzenden Metall... Das Digimon lachte böse.   
„Ich habe doch gesagt, ihr werdet mein Reich nicht lebend verlassen...!"   
„Das werden wir ja noch sehen...!" schnaubte Wargreymon leise. „LOS!!"  
„HÖLLENTORNADO!"   
„PLANETENKRAFT!"  
„DRACHENFEUER!"   
"LASERFINGER!"   
Die Attacken trafen erneut auf VillainPiedmon, doch er wischte sie mit einer genervten Bewegung zur   
Seite. Lediglich das Drachenfeuer schien eine kleine Wirkung bei ihm zu zeigen. Dann griff das   
Digimon in den Höllentornado, packte Blackwargreymon und schleuderte ihn ebenfalls zur Seite. Das   
Schwarzturmdigimon war jedoch schnell wieder auf den Beinen, und konnte der Attacke von   
VillainPiedmon gerade noch ausweichen.   
„GIGAKARTE!"   
Vier Blitze fuhren aus den Halterungen am Rücken des bösen Digimons, und mit   
Überschallgeschwindigkeit wandten sie sich in Richtung Wargreymon und Imperialdramon.   
Wargreymon konnte um Haaresbreite ausweichen, währen Imperialdramon von einer der schnellen   
Schwerter gestreift wurde. Er erhob sich mühsam in die Lüfte und attackierte VillainPiedmon erneut.   
Wenn ich nur in die Fighter Form wechseln könnte...! dachte Imperialdramon bedrückt. Aber von   
Davis und den anderen war nichts zu sehen...  
  
TEIL 42_________________________________  
„Ahhhh...."   
„Leute... geht's euch gut..?"   
„Wo sind wir...?"   
Davis richtete sich auf und rieb sich den Kopf. Als er die Hand wieder senkte klebte etwas Blut daran.   
Genervt schüttelte er es ab.  
„Imperialdramon!"   
„Oh weh, unsere Digimon! Wo sind wir? Wo sind sie?"  
„Na endlich seid ihr wach!" rief Piximon ungeduldig. „Los los, ihr müsst euern Digimon helfen, sie   
können bald nicht mehr!"   
„Piximon! Wie kommen wir hierher? Wo sind wir eigentlich?"   
„Na wo schon, im magischen Raum. Garudamon hat die anderen aufgefangen und wartet draußen,   
aber ohne euch können sie nicht digitieren und den Megas helfen. VillainPiedmon ist selbst für 4   
Megas fast noch zu stark!"   
„IMPERIALDRAMON!" rief Davis, und deutete auf die Wand. Die Digiritter konnten durch die   
Wand die vier kämpfenden Mega-Level Digimon sehen, und VillainPiedmon hatte eindeutig die   
Oberhand über den Kampf. „Na los, wir müssen ihnen helfen!"  
Piximon wedelte heftig mit seiner Lanze, dann schwebten die Digiritter langsam wieder zu Boden.   
Ken und Davis hoben ihre Digivices.  
„Imperialdramon Wechsel zuuuu Fighter Form!"  
Die beiden Digiritter jubelten. „Los Imperialdramon! Wir müssen es bezwingen!"   
Imperialdramon nickte. Zusammen mit Wargreymon, Blackwargreymon und Magnadramon stürzte er   
sich erneut auf VillainPiedmon, der dieses mal nicht ausweichen konnte. Ein paar seiner Metall-  
Schuppen fielen klirrend zu Boden.   
„DRACHENFEUER!"   
Magnadramons Attacke setzte ihm nach und schleuderte das Digimon in den Sand, wo es wie   
Imperialdramon vorher eine lange Schlitterspur hinterließ. Etwas langsamer als von den Megas   
erwartet rappelte er sich wieder hoch. Immer noch lag ein fieses Lachen in seinen Zügen, dann formte   
er mit seinen Metallhänden eine kleine blaue Kugel aus purer Energie und schleuderte sie in die Reihe   
der feindlichen Digimon. Dann griff er mit beiden Händen nach Blackwargreymon und hob ihn   
mühelos hoch. Um die beiden herum bildete sich ein starkes Energiefeld, und die anderen Megas   
konnten sich nicht mehr an dem Kampf beteiligen. Ihre Attacken prallten an dem Energiefeld einfach   
ab.  
„Keine Angst, wenn ich mit dem hier fertig bin kommt ihr dran, einer nach dem anderen..."  
Blackwargreymon versuchte sich zu wehren, aber in seiner Situation brachte er keine Attacke fertig,   
und die gewaltigen Krallen seiner Schutzschilde prallten an dem blanken Metall VillainPiedmons   
einfach ab. Das Digimon lachte hinterhältig.   
„Du hast es gewagt gegen mich zu kämpfen... das wirst du bitter bereuen! Muahahaha!"  
Blackwargreymon sagte gar nichts. Und obwohl VillainPiedmon ihn zu zerquetschen drohte zeigte er   
keine Andeutungen von Schmerz. Mehr oder weniger gelassen starrte er das böse Digimon an. Der   
verstärkte den Druck noch mehr, aber die Gelassenheit irritierte ihn.  
„Schau du nur... Das wird dir noch vergehen!" drohte er böse.  
„Nein... das glaube ich.. nicht...!"  
„Die Situation ist aussichtslos für dich...! MUAHAHAHA!"  
„Das mag vielleicht... sein... Denn du bist... stärker...viel stärker.. als ich... Aber dir fehlt etwas... was   
ich.. habe..!"  
„So..? Und das wäre?!"   
„FREUNDE!" rief Blackwargreymon, fuhr mit größter Anstrengung herum und zerriss vor den   
erschrockenen Augen VillainPiedmons das Kraftfeld. Wütend schleuderte das Digimon sein Opfer   
beiseite um den Angriffen der anderen Megas ausweichen zu können.   
„Noch habt ihr nich gewonnen!" VillainPiedmon lachte wieder böse, dann war er in   
Sekundenschnelle bei den Digirittern, packte TK und drohte ihn zu töten.  
„Na? Was ist? Wo bleibt eure nächste Attacke?! MUAHAHAA!"  
  
TEIL 43_________________________________  
„Patamon Warpdigitation zuuuuSeraphimon!"  
VillainPiedmon war umzingelt, von Fünf Mega Digimon. Aber mit TK in seiner Hand fühlte er sich   
sicher. Keiner würde wagen ihn anzugreifen, keiner...  
„UAAAAHHHRRR!"  
VillainPiedmon lockerte erschrocken den Griff, und TK nützte die Chance. Mit einem heftigen Tritt in   
das Gesicht des Digimons kam der Junge frei und purzelte zu Boden.   
„Wer wagt es..?" Der Bösewicht fuhr herum. Wargreymon war es gewesen, das hatte VillainPiedmon   
nicht erwartet. Und jetzt attackierte ihn auch noch ein heiliges Digimon! Einige seiner Digichrom-  
Schuppen fielen nach Seraphimons Attacken zu Boden und hinterließen verwundbare Stellen in seiner   
Rüstung. TK rappelte sich auf und lief schnell außer Reichweite der Mega Digimon, wo er schon von   
einer ängstlichen Kari erwartet und stürmisch begrüßt wurde.   
„Imperialdramon! Mach ihn fertig!"  
Davis feuerte seinen und Kens Digimonpartner an. VillainPiedmon drehte sich um und wollte seine   
Wurfschwerter auf den „frechen" Digiritter schießen, als er von Imperialdramons Giga Death in den   
Sand geschickt wurde. Dieses Mal kam er nicht mehr so schnell auf die Beine. Die fünf Megas   
konnten sehen wie seine Kräfte langsam nachließen, und nutzten die Chance.   
„MEGAKRALLE!"   
Wargreymons Klauen durchbohrten die DigiChromRüstung des Gegners und rissen große Fetzen   
daraus. Wütend und schmerzerfüllt stieß VillainPiedmon Wargreymon zur Seite und schloss ihn in   
einem Kraftfeld ein. Das wirst du bereuen...! dachte er gereizt als er mit seiner ganzen Kraft   
Imperialdramon nochmals in den Staub schickte. Dann wandte er sich Wargreymon zu. Diesmal   
erledige ich dich richtig, Träger des Mutes... Sein Humpeln war nicht zu übersehen, aber auch die   
anderen Megas waren erschöpft.   
„GEHT AUS DEM WEG! ALLE!" rief Blackwargreymon. Es war ein Befehl.   
VillainPiedmon wandte sich um. Der schon wieder... Blackwargreymon starrte ihn wieder so an wie   
vorhin.  
„Na gut, wenn du unbedingt als erster dran sein willst..." höhnte VillainPiedmon. Dann hob er seine   
Metallhände und formte eine Kugel aus dunklem Licht. Als er sie auf Blackwargreymon zuwarf,   
breitete sie sich aus und hüllte die beiden Digimon ein. Ein Kraftfeld... Gut, genau das wollte ich...   
dachte Blackwargreymon konzentriert. Und noch bevor VillainPiedmon ihn erneut angreifen konnte,   
blitzten seine Augen so böse auf wie schon lange nicht mehr. Schreiend stieß er seinen Kopf in die   
Höhe und wie eine Atomexplosion breitete sich das Licht in dem kugelartigen Kraftfeld aus. Dann   
wurde alles Schwarz...  
  
TEIL 44_________________________________  
„Wo sind sie?"   
„Da!" rief Wargreymon laut und lief auf die Stelle zu, wo kurz zuvor noch ein Kraftfeld gewesen war.   
Blackwargreymon setzte sich langsam auf und sah Wargreymon entgegen.   
„Blackwargreymon! Alles in Ordnung?!"  
„Ja.. ja.. alles in Ordnung..." Er rappelte sich auf, kippte aber gleich wieder zur Seite, so dass   
Wargreymon ihn gerade noch auffangen konnte.   
„Wirklich...?"  
„Ja.. ich habe.. nur keine Kraft mehr..." sagte er leise und sah sich lange um.   
„Er ist... fort..! Du hast ihn tatsächlich erledigt..."  
„Nein... wir alle haben... ihn besiegt... Keiner von uns.. hätte es allein geschafft...."  
Die Digiritter kamen zu den Megas gelaufen, als sie sahen dass der Kampf vorbei war. Langsam   
verzogen sich die Wolken über der Wüste wieder, nur ganz langsam, aber deutlich konnte man spüren   
wie die Hitze zunahm, da die Sonne ihre Kraft wieder voll ausbreiten konnte. Es würde nicht lange   
dauern bis es wieder so heiß wie vor einigen Tagen war.   
„Alles in Ordnung?!" fragten sie die erschöpften Digimon besorgt. Einige Prellungen hatten sie   
einstecken müssen, und Imperialdramon und Blackwargreymon waren mehr oder weniger von den   
Wurfschwertern gestreift worden, aber sonst war alles in Ordnung. Imperialdramon, Magnadramon   
und Seraphimon digitierten wieder zurück. Glücklich nahmen Ken, Davis, Kari und TK ihre Digimon   
in die Arme. Das hätte auch anders ausgehen können...   
„Kannst du stehen?" fragte Wargreymon besorgt. Sein schwarzes Gegenstück nickte nur. Aber als   
Wargreymon ihn losließ musste er sich anstrengen nicht gleich umzufallen. Unbeholfen lief er ein paar   
Schritte.   
„Das geht nicht gut..." murmelte Wargreymon. „Tai, hast du was dagegen wenn wir schon vorgehen?   
Ich würde mit Blackwargreymon gern den Rand dieser Wüste erreichen bevor die Sonne richtig   
herauskommt."  
„Nein... ich denke das geht in Ordnung." Tai sah lange in die Runde der Kinder. „Die Gefahr ist   
vorüber, hoffe ich..."   
„Vorerst, ja. Ich glaube nicht dass hier ein weiterer Meister der Dunkelheit lebt."  
„Ich fürchte mich nur vor diesem Armageddomon..." murmelte Tai. „Aber in Ordnung, geht. Wenn   
der auftaucht seid ihr beiden eh nicht mehr in der Lage, gegen ihn zu kämpfen."   
„Ok... Danke, Tai! Machen wir, das wir hier wegkommen..."   
„Meinst du... das ist eine gute Idee..." fragte Blackwargreymon leise.  
„Auf jeden Fall. So kaputt wie du jetzt bist kommst du hier nicht mehr durch wenn die große Hitze   
kommt! Abflug!" rief er, und mit Blackwargreymon im Schlepptau verschwand er am Horizont. Tai   
sah ihnen nachdenklich hinterher, aber er wusste das es das beste war.   
„Und was ist mit Armageddomon...?" fragte Kari ängstlich. „Wenn er.. nun wieder kommt..?"  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden dann etwas gegen ihn ausrichten könnten..."  
„Machen wir eine Pause oder gehen wir auch gleich?"   
„Ich würde sagen wir gehen auch... Wir könnten ja digitieren und den beiden Megas hinterher, aber   
ich bin nicht dafür... Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon und Wormmon brauchen dringend eine Pause, und   
die anderen will ich nicht belasten, denn sollten wir unterwegs Ärger bekommen..."  
„Mhhh... du hast recht." Murmelte Kari. Aber bevor sie gingen genehmigten sie sich dann doch eine   
kleine Pause und aßen und tranken etwas. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg, auf dem die beiden   
Wargreymon verschwunden waren.   
  
TEIL 45_________________________________  
„Da unten...! Siehst du das? Gras... und vereinzelt Bäume... Sollen wir schon anhalten oder noch ein   
Stück weiter?"  
„Noch ein... Stück weiter... es wäre sinnlos hier... zu halten..."   
Wargreymon nickte. Natürlich, selbst hier wäre es immer noch so heiß wie mitten in der Wüste. Die   
dürren Bäume, die unter ihnen vorbeisausten, würden sicher keinen Schatten spenden. Aber er wusste   
auch, dass sie wegen dem schwarzen Digimon bald landen mussten. Die Sonne gewann mit jeder   
Minute an Kraft, noch war es Vormittag, aber wenn der Mittag richtig hereinbrach wollte   
Wargreymon ein schattiges Plätzchen gefunden haben wo sie sich ausruhen konnten. Vielleicht würde   
er dann auch den Digirittern entgegenfliegen um ihnen den Weg zu zeigen, während   
Blackwargreymon wartete.   
Eine halbe Stunde flogen sie dann schweigend nebeneinanderher, bis Wargreymon den geeigneten Ort   
gefunden hatte. Es sah aus wie ein kleines Wäldchen mitten in der Steppe.   
„Hier, Blackwargreymon, hier halten wir..."  
„Ja..." antwortete das Schwarzturmdigimon matt. Während Wargreymon elegant zu Boden flog,   
taumelte Blackwargreymon mehr oder weniger und sank unten angekommen benommen in die Knie.   
Er will es nicht zugeben, aber er hat seine gesamte Energie bei der Attacke verbraucht... Nochmal   
sollte er das nicht machen..! dachte Wargreymon besorgt.   
Wenn die Digiwelt nicht in solcher Gefahr geschwebt wäre, dies wäre der beste Ort für ein Picknick   
gewesen. Die Sonne wärmte die Luft auf, aber in dieser kleinen Oase war es angenehm kühl. Ja, es   
war in der Tat eine Oase. Junge und alte Palmen standen zu einem kleinen Wäldchen vereint mitten in   
der Hitze, und streckten ihre grünen Blätterkronen über den beiden Digimon aus. Wargreymon konnte   
irgendwo weiter drin in diesem Wäldchen Wasser rauschen hören, und er wusste dass sie es dringend   
brauchen konnten.  
„Warte hier..." sagte er leise zu Blackwargreymon, der sich erschöpft auf den Boden gelegt hatte. „Ich   
werde Wasser holen gehen, ich bin gleich wieder da..."   
Das angesprochene Digimon nickte nur leicht. Wargreymon warf ihm nochmal einen Blick zu und   
verschwand dann zwischen den Palmen.   
Er konnte den lauen Wind fühlen, der über ihn hinwegstrich, und langsam näherte er sich dem   
Geräusch des plätschernden Wassers. Wie soll ich es transportieren...? fragte er sich, aber dann kam   
ihm eine Idee. Als er die letzten Zweige auseinander schob, konnte er die Quelle des Geräusches   
sehen. Es war ein kleiner Wasserfall, der von einigen Felsen herunterfloss und einen Tümpel bildete,   
der in einen Bach überging und irgendwo im anderen Teil des Wäldchens verschwand. Oben an den   
Felsen musste also irgendwo eine Quelle sein, wo das Wasser aus dem Erdboden rann. Wargreymon   
ging in die Knie und trank von dem klaren Wasser. Es war wunderbar kühl... Dann entfernte er eines   
der beiden Schilde an seinen Armen, wusch es gründlich aus und füllte es voll Wasser. Ja, so würde es   
gehen... Langsam ging er damit zurück Blackwargreymon und bot es ihm an.   
Jetzt blieb ihm nur noch die Frage ob er den Digirittern wieder entgegenkommen sollte, oder ob er   
lieber hier warten würde. Nein. Ich warte... Was wenn ihm etwas geschieht... besorgt musterte er das   
Schwarzturmdigimon, dass die Augen geschlossen hatte. Wargreymon wusste nicht, ob er nur   
eingeschlafen war oder das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Seufzend ließ er sich an einem Baum zu   
Boden gleiten, schloss die Augen und lauschte dem Rauschen des Wassers. Moment. War es wirklich   
nur das Wasser...? Zögernd hob er den Kopf und musterte den blauen Himmel. Ein Schatten huschte   
über ihn hinweg, ein riesiger Schatten...   
Wargreymon sprang auf die Füße. Das durfte doch nicht wahrsein! Doch es war wahr. Das erste Mal   
in seinem Leben hatte Wargreymon wirklich Angst. Zögernd verblieb er hinter den Stämmen der   
Palmen, als Armageddomon die Lichtung betrat und einzelne Bäume wie Strohhalme zur Seite warf.   
Dieses Digimon war so riesig! Und hässlich... Es stand auf vier kräftigen Beinen, die den großen,   
mächtigen Rumpf trugen. Ein heller Hornpanzer schützte Hals, Brust und Bauchunterseite des   
Digimons, dass neben den vier Beinen auch noch zwei Arme besaß und von zwei riesigen,   
dunkelgrünen Schwingen durch die Luft getragen wurde.  
Jetzt hob Armageddomon den Kopf und schnupperte in der Luft, dann stampfte er genau auf   
Blackwargreymon zu, der von alledem nichts mitbekam. Er wird ihn töten...! Er wird ihn sicher töten!   
Armageddomon setzte zum Sprung an, als er das Digimon sah. Ich muss verrückt sein...! dachte   
Wargreymon, dann schoss er aus seinem Versteck und sprang Armageddomon mit aller Macht in die   
Seite.   
Das Resultat war gleich null. Alles was Wargreymon erreichte, war das Armageddomon den Kopf   
hob, schnaubte, und sich nun ihm zuwandte. Mit einer einzigen, unglaublich schnellen Bewegung   
brachte er Wargreymon unter seine Füße, die nicht einen Millimeter kleiner als das gesamte Mega   
Digimon waren.   
„Ich bin die Dunkelheit...! Mich kannst du erbärmliches Ding nicht besiegen!" höhnte er.   
Wargreymon rang nach Luft. Armageddomons ganzes Gewicht lag auf ihm. Er stieg auf seine   
Hinterbeine und schlug einmal wild mit seinen zerfetzten Flügeln. Allein das reichte, um Wargreymon   
in die Luft zu schleudern. Armageddomon schlug ihn mit den riesigen Händen kraftvoll zur Seite.   
Seine Krallen hinterließen tiefe Striemen in Wargreymons Körper, und die Wucht des Schlages ließ   
ihn gegen einige Felsen prallen. Alles was er noch mitbekam, während er zu Boden fiel, war dass alles   
um ihn herum Schwarz wurde...  
  
TEIL 46_________________________________  
„Wargreymon! Um Himmels Willen, Wargreymon wach auf!"   
Tai rüttelte an der Schulter seines Digimonpartners, aber es dauerte lange, bis das Mega Level   
Digimon endlich aufwachte. Vorsichtig blinzelte es in die Sonne, und musste erst seine Gedanken   
ordnen. Was war geschehen...? Das Digimon stöhnte leise.  
„Wargreymon! Gott sei dank, du lebst..!"   
„Tai..." Wargreymon erschrak selber über seine Stimme, als er sie hörte. Dann erinnerte er sich   
wieder daran, was geschehen war. Er wollte aufspringen, aber als er sich nur etwas bewegte zuckte er   
vor Schmerz zusammen. An seiner Seite klaffte eine dreispurige Wunde, die von Armageddomons   
Krallen stammte. „Ihr seid... schon hier...?"   
„Schon ist gut! Es ist spät am Abend! Was ist geschehen? Wo ist Blackwargreymon?"  
„Was?!" Nun musste Wargreymon doch aufspringen, Schmerz hin oder her. „Ist er nicht... hier?   
Aber... warum lebe ich noch...?!"  
„Das weiß ich nicht, dass kannst nur du uns beantworten..." sagte Tai leise. „Wer war das?"  
„Armageddomon! Er... ist hierher gekommen... hat uns angegriffen... Blackwargreymon war nicht bei   
Bewusstsein... Und ich weiß nur noch... wie er mich gegen diese Felsen geschleudert hat..."   
Wargreymon seufzte tief, dann digitierte er zu Agumon zurück. Dieser stand auf und humpelte zu der   
Stelle, wo er Blackwargreymon zuletzt gesehen hatte. „Er... er hat ihn getötet...! Er hat...   
Blackwargreymon umgebracht..!" rief er unter Tränen.  
„Nein, das hat er nicht, sicher nicht!" Tais Stimme klang gar nicht so sicher...  
„Wenn nicht... wo ist er dann..? Er würde nicht so einfach weggehen... sicher nicht...!"   
„Vielleicht ist er Hilfe holen gegangen!?"   
Agumon schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann hätte er zuerst euch gesucht.. aber ihr seid hier..."   
„Agumon...."  
„TAI!" Agumon kuschelte sich verzweifelt an seinen Digiritter. „Gegen dieses Digimon haben wir   
keine Chance! Armageddomon ist zu stark...!"   
„Zeig mal..." sagte Tai und untersuchte Agumon. Durch die Rückdigitation waren die Wunden   
größtenteils auf Digiart verheilt, aber er wollte sichergehen dass nichts ernsthaftes zurückgeblieben   
war. Bis auf einige Schrammen war aber alles in Ordnung.   
Die Digiritter beschlossen, dass sie über Nacht bei der Oase bleiben wollten, auch wenn einige wegen   
Armageddomon dagegen stimmten. Der Grund: Wenn Armageddomon sie alle töten wollte würde er   
sie überall finden. Deshalb schlugen sie ihr Lager auf und teilten Wachen für die Nacht ein. Nur   
Agumon war nirgends zu finden. Traurig saß er auf den Felsen, aus denen das Wasser der Oasenquelle   
hervorsprudelte, und sah lange in die Nacht der Wüste hinein.   
  
TEIL 47_________________________________  
„Agumon... Komm endlich zu uns ins Lager..."   
Agumon antwortete seinem Digiritter nicht. Tai lief langsam zu ihm hin und setzte sich neben ihn.   
Lange musterten beide stillschweigend die Sterne, die so klar wie selten über ihnen am Himmel   
leuchteten. Dann lehnte sich Agumon an Tai und dieser nahm ihn tröstend in die Arme. Ein paar   
Tränen liefen über seine gelbe Wange, die er aber mit einer raschen Bewegung wieder wegwischte.   
Ein paar Minuten später trat Tai zu den anderen ans Feuer, und bettete Agumon in seine Decke, der   
vor Erschöpfung in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. Die anderen Digimon sahen ihn nur mitleidig an.   
Tai legte sich neben ihn und lauschte den traurigen Klängen von Matts Mundharmonika. Gabumon   
seufzte. Wie habe ich diese Klänge vermisst... dachte er. Auch die anderen, Digiritter wie Digimon der   
alten Generation, hatten diese Töne zulange missen müssen. Auch den neuen Digirittern, einfach   
jedem gefiel Matts Spiel, außer Tai. Er fand es äußerst unpassend. Seufzend drehte er sich um und   
versuchte zu schlafen.   
  
Was geschieht mit mir?  
Das wirst du noch sehen  
Wer bist du.. Und was willst du von mir...?  
Ich nehme dir deine Seele...   
Nein..! Geh weg! Niemals werde ich wieder so, wie ich einmal war!   
Ruhe  
Du kannst mir nichts befehlen!  
Oh doch...   
Woher willst du das wissen!  
Ich weiß alles, denn ich bin die Dunkelheit... Hahahahaa!   
HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA....  
  
"...AAAAHHHHHHHRR!" Agumon fuhr auf. Mit großen Augen sah er in die Sterne, die unheimlich   
in der Dunkelheit leuchteten. Das Lagerfeuer war längst aus, und alle schliefen tief und fest. Nur ein   
Traum... sagte er beruhigend zu sich selbst. Es war nur ein Traum...  
Aber die beiden glutroten Augen jedoch, die sie aus der Dunkelheit heraus beobachteten, waren   
äußerst real...   
  
TEIL 48_________________________________  
Am nächsten Morgen brachen sie auf. Sie wollten zuallererst den Berg wiederfinden, auf dem die   
letzten beiden Meister der Dunkelheit lebten, sollte Armageddomon ihnen nicht dazwischenfunken.   
Agumon war zutiefst verwirrt, aber Gabumon und seine anderen Freunde versuchten ihn zu trösten.   
Natürlich schafften sie es nicht.   
Der Weg führte die Kinder jetzt nicht mehr durch die Wüste, und hinter der Oase begann die Steppe   
langsam in grünes Land überzugehen, dass von Flüssen und Wäldern durchzogen war. Die Gegend   
war wunderschön, wenn sie nicht so leer gewesen wäre. Das einzige Digimon, dass ihnen begegnete,   
war ein Unimon, dass mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf den Horizont zuflog. Die Digiritter schwiegen.   
Lediglich Gazimon spielte seine Streiche mit Codys Armadillomon. Die beiden verstanden sich   
wirklich gut. Aber nicht einmal Veemon hatte Lust sich zu den beiden Digimon zu gesellen, oder mit   
den anderen zu reden. Sogar Davis verhielt sich ruhig, was absolut nicht zu ihm passte. Irgendetwas   
lag über dem so friedlich erscheinenden Ort. Als hätten sogar die Pflanzen Angst.... Schon früh am   
Morgen hatten die Kinder versucht, durch Izzys Laptop wieder in die Reale Welt zu gelangen. Jeden   
Morgen hatten sie es versucht. Aber jedes Mal blieb das Tor zu, und nach wenigen Sekunden stürzte   
der Laptop ab. Wenn Izzy Informationen über Armageddomon aus dem Computer quetschen wollte,   
empfing er nur wirres Zeug, das keinen Sinn ergab. Das war kein gewöhnliches Digimon... Kari war in   
seiner Nähe bewusstlos geworden. Kari... und dieser TK war natürlich sofort wieder bei ihr... Davis   
grollte innerlich wie ein Vulkan.   
„Davis..? Was ist los mit dir? Du schaust so böse!"  
„Was? Oh, Veemon. Ich habe gerade... an Armageddomon gedacht..." log Davis und lächelte seinen   
Digimonpartner verkrampft an.   
„Achso. Macht ja nichts. Ich werde ihn für dich töten, wenn er mir über den Weg läuft."   
Die Gruppe hielt schlagartig an und starrte auf das kleine Digimon. Einige mussten lauthals   
losprusten. Nein, sowas von Selbst und Siegessicher...  
„Gibt nicht so an, Veemon..." murmelte Davis und ging weiter. Die anderen stutzten abermals, bevor   
sie sich wieder fingen und weiterliefen. DAS musste ausgerechnet Davis sagen?! Kari und TK   
kicherten, und das ging Davis auf die Nerven. Er schmollte.   
An diesem Tag geschah nichts außergewöhnliches. Gegen Abend erreichten die 13 Menschen das   
Meer, und an den Ufern eines Flusses, der dem Meer zufloss, schlugen sie ihr Lager auf. Da es so heiß   
war, sprangen alle eine Runde in das angenehme Wasser und wuschen sich den Schweiß von den   
Körpern, dann entfachten sie ein Feuer auf dem sie ein paar der Vorräte grillten, die sie von Anubimon   
und Piximon bekommen hatten. Sie waren nicht einmal total müde, so saßen sie lange am Lagerfeuer   
und lauschten Matts klagenden Tönen. Ja... diesmal konnten sie auch Tai erfassen und er gab sich der   
Musik hin, die bis ins tiefste seiner Seele drang. Agumon sah sich um. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die   
Felsen am unteren Ende des Flusses, dort, wo er in das Meer mündete. Auf diesen Felsen konnte er   
einen Schatten sehen, und dieser Schatten starrte ihn mit glutroten Augen an...  
  
TEIL 49_________________________________  
„SCHWARZE PLANETENKRAFT!"   
Lediglich aus Instinkt warfen sich die Kinder und Hijukio zur Seite, als sie den typischen Ausruf einer   
Attacke hörten. Dann dauerte es keine 2 Sekunden, bis sie teilweise begriffen hatten und ihre Digimon   
digitierten.   
Nun stand Blackwargreymon Tais und Matts Mega Digimon gegenüber. Es war tatsächlich das   
Blackwargreymon, dass sie alle kannten, aber irgendwo hatte es sich verändert... Sein Blick war starr   
und schien durch die Gruppe hindurchzusehen, nach dem, was hinter dem Lagerfeuer war. Irgendwie   
kam er den Digirittern noch schwärzer wie sonst vor, und seine früher gelben Augen waren glutrot.   
Etwas abgrundtief Böses lag in ihnen...  
„Blackwargreymon! Du lebst!! Aber... warum greifst du uns an? Was ist geschehen?!"  
„Ich werde euch töten! DRACHENKILLER!"  
Die beiden Megas wichen ratlos aus. Metallgarurumon hatte keine Lust, gegen dieses Digimon zu   
kämpfen, und Wargreymon erst recht nicht. Er konnte nicht glauben das Blackwargreymon so etwas   
tat! Aber das Schwarzturmdigimon ließ ihnen keine andere Wahl. Die beiden Megas mussten gegen   
ihn kämpfen, denn seine nächste Attacke galt direkt den Kindern, die schockiert abseits standen.   
Wargreymon fing die Attacke mit seinem Schild ab, als der Laserfinger Imperialdramons von der Seite   
geschossen kam und Blackwargreymon traf. Jetzt waren sie zu dritt, und zusammen drängten sie   
Blackwargreymon von den Kindern weg wieder runter zum Meer, wo sie freie Fläche hatten. Wenn   
das mal gut geht... dachte Wargreymon besorgt.   
Langsam traten die Digiritter und die verbliebenen Digimon wieder ins Licht des Feuers, und einige   
sahen sich immer noch geschockt an, während Tai, Ken, Davis und Matt ihren Digimon nachblickten.   
„Wieso... tut er das..?" fragte Hijukio zaghaft, wonach sich einige Blicke auf ihn hefteten.  
„Das wüssten wir selber gern...!" antwortete Izzy und öffnete seinen Laptop. Das wird ihm auch nicht   
viel helfen... dachte Mimi, während sie ihn musterte.   
„Ob Metallgarurumon, Imperialdramon und Wargreymon ihn... vernichten müssen...?" fragte Cody   
leise und sah mit großen Augen auf die erfahrenen älteren Digiritter, die er so bewunderte. Doch auch   
diese schienen ratlos.   
„Das weiß ich nicht... Ich hoffe nicht..." antwortete Sora und dachte daran, was sie zusammen alles   
erlebt hatten, in den letzten Tagen... Hin und wieder blitzte es rot oder gelblich vom Meer her auf, und   
unangenehme Geräusche waren zu hören.   
Ich hoffe es auch nicht.... dachten Tai und Cody gleichzeitig...  
  
TEIL 50_________________________________  
„Nein, aufhören! Ihr dürft ihn nicht töten!" rief Wargreymon empört, während er vor   
Blackwargreymon stand und ihn zu schützen versuchte. Metallgarurumon senkte traurig den Kopf,   
und lief langsam zu seinem Freund hin.   
„Wargreymon... Ich weiß nicht... was in ihn gefahren ist, aber... wenn wir ihn leben lassen wird er die   
Digiritter töten... auch Matt... und Tai... Wargreymon, überleg doch..."  
„Dir hat er das Leben gerettet! An meiner Seite! Er hat für uns und mit uns gekämpft! Und jetzt willst   
du ihn töten?! Das ist genauso... als würdest du mich töten wollen! Den gleichen Grund hättest du   
gehabt, als der Digimonkaiser mir die Teufelsspirale gab und ich für ihn die Digiwelt zerstörte..."  
„Aber Wargreymon...! Das ist nicht wahr!"  
„O doch, ist es! Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass ihr ihn tötet!"   
„Und wie willst du das tun? Wenn er sich erholt hat, wie willst du verhindern dass er dich angreift,   
dass er Tai und die anderen Digiritter angreift und vielleicht sogar tötet? Du kannst dich nicht ewig auf   
dem Mega Level halten!"   
„Das weiß ich selbst! Er wird die Digiritter nicht töten! Geht..."  
„Was sollen wir?" fragte Imperialdramon überrascht.  
„Gehen... Sagt den Digirittern, ich werde hier bleiben. Sie sollten lieber gehen. Ich werde   
nachkommen, wenn ich erreicht habe was ich wollte..."  
„Wargreymon, das ist mehr als verrückt! Blackwargreymon ist stärker als du, das haben wir alle   
gesehen als ihr in der Realen Welt gegeneinander gekämpft habt..."  
„Und...? Ist das so schlimm?"  
„Er wird dich töten..! Er wird dich töten wenn er wieder die Kraft dazu hat!"  
„Nein, wird er nicht..." flüsterte Wargreymon leise. „Und jetzt geht..."  
Imperialdramon und Metallgarurumon sahen ihren Freund stumm an, dann wandten sie sich langsam   
ab und gingen zurück zum Lager. Wargreymon blieb allein mit seinem schwarzen Gegenstück zurück.   
Tief seufzend ließ er sich neben ihm nieder und musterte ihn still, wie er reglos dalag, mit   
geschlossenen Augen. Ja, er war Bewusstlos. Der Kampf hatte ihn nicht nur Kraft gekostet, die Megas   
hatten ihm schwere Verletzungen zugefügt, bis Wargreymon endlich eingeschritten war. Er konnte es   
nicht akzeptieren dass sie ihren eigenen Freund töten sollten... Langsam legte er die beiden   
Armschilde zur Seite, und tastete über die Rüstung des Schwarzturmdigimons. Solche Wunden heilen,   
aber seelische Wunden heilen nie... Oder nur ganz schwer... Vorsichtig nahm er auch   
Blackwargreymons Armschilde ab und legte sie zu den Seinen. Eine seiner Attacken fällt damit schon   
mal aus... dachte er bedrückt. Aber er war sich sicher dass das, was eben geschehen ist, nicht   
Blackwargreymons Schuld war. Er dachte an die erste Nacht, nachdem Armageddomon die beiden   
angegriffen hatte. Diese Stimmen in seinem Traum. Sind sie real gewesen...? Keine Einbildung? Kein   
Traum? Wenn ich nur wüsste was man dir angetan hat, mein Freund...   
„Wargreymon... Ich kann dich verstehen, dass du den Kampf an dieser Stelle gestoppt hast... Aber   
willst du wirklich alleine mit ihm bleiben...?"  
Wargreymon wandte sich um und sah seinem Digiritter ins Gesicht. Das Glitzern des Meeres, welches   
keine 100 Meter entfernt war spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder, und das sanfte Rauschen der   
Wellen mischte sich in Tais Worte, die dem Mega Digimon vorkamen, als könnte er sie nur aus großer   
Ferne hören...   
„Tai..." Wargreymon seufzte. „Ja... mir bleibt keine andere Wahl... Ich kann nicht zulassen dass... wir   
ihn töten... Aber ihn am Leben zu lassen wenn ihr alle in der Nähe seid... Nein. Ihr müsst gehen, dann   
seid ihr in Sicherheit, und er hat wenigstens eine Chance..."   
„Wargreymon! Du hast recht..."  
Wargreymon drehte sich um. „Gabumon! Matt..." stellte er leise fest.  
„Tai, wir bleiben auch hier..." rief Matt seinem Freund zu.   
„Wieso, Matt?" fragte Tai erstaunt. „Ihr wart doch dagegen...?"  
„Wenn Armageddomon hierher kommt... und sowieso, Wargreymon braucht doch Hilfe..!" Gabumon   
setzte sich neben seinen Freund und sah ihn zustimmend an. Auf dich ist halt doch Verlass, mein   
Freund... dachte Wargreymon glücklich. Dann gingen Tai und Matt wieder zum Lager, denn diese   
Nacht würden sie noch hier schlafen...   
  
  
TEIL 51_________________________________  
Tai und Matt nickten. Misstrauische, aber auch mitleidige Blicke wanderten zu der Stelle, wo der   
Kampf am Vorabend stattgefunden hatte. Agumon lag schlafend am Boden, neben ihm Gabumon, und   
hinter den beiden etwas großes, schwarzes. Nein, keiner mochte daran denken, aber wenn Matt und   
Gabumon auch blieben, würde es nicht so gefährlich werden. Die Digiritter nickten. Tai umarmte   
seine kleine Schwester und gab Sora einen Abschiedskuss, während Matt seinem Bruder über den   
Kopf strich und ihm wieder einmal den Tipp gab gut auf sich aufzupassen. Dann sahen die beiden   
Digirittern den 11 Menschen zu, die langsam auf den Horizont zugingen, dort wo der geheimnisvolle   
Berg lag. Sie selber würden ungefähr vier Tage Zeit haben, bis die Entscheidung fiel ob   
Blackwargreymon noch zu retten war oder nicht. Agumon zweifelte keinen Moment daran, ihn wieder   
„zurückholen" zu können, was auch immer geschehen war.   
Als ihre Freunde außer Sicht waren, weckten Tai und Matt ihre beiden Digimon zum Frühstück. Dabei   
musterten sie das Schwarzturmdigimon lange, und entdeckten an der Rüstung die von seiner Schulter   
über den Hals zum Kopf lief zwei große runde Löcher. Tai zuckte die Schultern als Matt ihn fragend   
ansah. Keine Ahnung...! dachte er. Sagen wollte er es nicht, denn sie wollten das dunkle Digimon nicht   
aufwecken, sollte es überhaupt in der Lage sein aufzuwachen. Leise schlichen die vier Freunde zum   
Lager zurück, wo sie gekochte Eier und Marmeladenbrote erwarteten. Viel Vorräte hatten sie jedoch   
nicht zurückbehalten, den Rest hatten die anderen 11 Digiritter mitgenommen, und auch das würde   
schnell verbraucht sein. Alles was sie dann noch haben würden wäre ein großer Beutel voll Pulver,   
welches, wenn man es mit kochendem Wasser anrührte, zu einer kräftigen Suppenbrühe wurde. Auch   
Tai und Matt hatten etwas von diesem Pulver bei sich behalten, denn vielleicht würden sie es noch   
brauchen können. Hungrig kauten sie nun auf den Broten und den Eiern herum.  
„Hast du auch die beiden Löcher an Blackwargreymons Hals gesehen?" fragte Matt.  
„Mhhh.... ja... Hat er diese Wunde von euch, Agumon?"   
Agumon starrte seinen Digiritter mit großen Augen an. „Nein, Tai! Nicht das ich wüsste...!" Er senkte   
bedrückt den Kopf. „Wir... haben ihm schon übel zugesetzt, aber keine Nahkampfattacken, die solch   
präzise Kreise aus Digichrom stanzen könnten..."   
„Was könnte es dann sein...?"  
„Wenn du mich fragst..." antwortete Gabumon leise, „sieht das wie eine Bisswunde aus."   
„Meinst du...?" fragte Agumon erstaunt. „Von wem sollte er die haben?"  
„Weiß der Geier..."  
Agumon schob sich den letzten Rest seines Brotes in den Mund, dann stand er auf. „Ich... ich möchte   
ihn gerne untersuchen. Egal was passiert, bitte folgt mir nicht..."  
„Wieso nicht? Was, wenn er aufwacht und dich angreift?"  
„Quatsch, Gabumon! Dazu ist er viel zu schwer verwundet. Selbst wenn er aufwacht, für einen Angriff   
fehlt ihm sicher die Kraft..."  
„Stimmt auch wieder. Ok, wir werden dir nicht folgen..." versprach Gabumon. Agumon schnappte   
sich etwas, dass er vorher schon bereitgelegt hatte und trabte langsam zu Blackwargreymon, der   
genauso reglos wie schon in der Nacht zuvor am Ufer des Flusses lag.   
  
TEIL 52_________________________________  
„Ich wünschte, wir hätten dir das nicht antun müssen..." flüsterte Agumon leise, während er die   
Wunden seines großen Freundes mit klarem, kühlem Wasser auswusch. Er spürte, wie das riesige   
Digimon unter dieser Berührung zusammenzuckte als würde sie ihm Schmerzen bereiten. Lange   
betrachtete er die beiden runden Löcher an Blackwargreymons Hals. Bisswunden? Von wem, und...   
wer würde so etwas tun...? Agumon seufzte traurig, dann setzte er sich neben ihn und begann leise auf   
ihn einzureden. Zwar war Blackwargreymon nicht bei Bewusstsein, aber vielleicht würden seine   
Worte doch etwas in ihm zurückholen, dass verlorengegangen war. Er hat uns doch gestern Abend   
sicher nicht freiwillig angegriffen... Irgendetwas muss ihn dazu gezwungen haben. Oder war er etwa   
sauer, weil wir die Oase einfach ohne ihn verlassen hatten? Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht... Das ist doch   
kein Grund uns anzugreifen... Wieder seufzte Agumon. Er wusste nicht genau, was er eigentlich   
erzählen sollte. Nein. Er würde nicht weiterreden, solange Blackwargreymon bewusstlos war. Was tu   
ich nur... Wenn er sich nun nicht erinnert? Wenn alle Gefühle in ihm verlorengegangen sind? Was   
wird dann aus ihm werden...? Würde ich dann gezwungen sein, ihn zu.... Nein! Daran werde ich nicht   
einmal denken!   
„Agumon..."   
„Tai...?"   
„Ich würde dir auch gerne helfen..." Er lächelte und zeigte Agumon seine weiße Decke, die   
Digitamamon den Digirittern mitgegeben hatte. „Wenn ihm die Erinnerung fehlt... vielleicht helfen   
viele kleine Dinge, sie wiederzufinden..."   
„Danke Tai... Ich.. ich war so froh ihn wiederzusehen..." schluchzte Agumon leise. „Und dann... das   
ist nicht er, Tai... Wenn ich nur wüsste was geschehen ist..."  
„Das wird schon wieder, ich vertraue dir!" sagte Tai mit einem tröstenden Lächeln auf den Lippen,   
während er die Decke über dem Schwarzturmdigimon ausbreitete.   
„Ich mache mir Vorwürfe, Tai..." murmelte Agumon deprimiert, während er einen Stein durch die   
Gegend kickte. „Wäre ich nur nicht... mit ihm vorgegangen..."  
„Agumon...!" Tai ging in die Knie, nahm seinen Digimonpartner an den Oberarmen und sah ihm   
streng ins Gesicht. „So etwas kann man nicht voraussehen! Wenn es passiert, passiert es, und du   
solltest jetzt lieber in die Zukunft schauen... Wenn du in der Vergangenheit lebst, hilfst du ihm   
garantiert nicht!"  
Tai nahm Agumon in die Arme und klopfte ihm sanft auf die Schulter, dann stand er auf und ging   
wieder zu Matt und Gabumon zurück.   
  
TEIL 53_________________________________  
„Sollten wir nicht lieber hier ein Lager aufschlagen und auf die Tai und Matt warten?"  
„Davis! Sie haben doch extra gesagt wir sollten weiter!"  
„Ich mein ja nur! Was spricht denn dagegen dass wir warten, häh, Joe?"  
„Vieles. Ich jedenfalls möchte nicht in der Nähe dieses Digimons sein!"   
„Und? Wenn wir jetzt diesen Berg hochlatschen und ohne Metallgarurumon, Wargreymon und   
Blackwargreymon kämpfen müssen haben wir so gut wie keine Chance."  
„Lasst die beiden Zoffen..." murmelte TK lachend, zog Kari an sich heran und gab ihr einen langen   
zärtlichen Kuss. Sie erwiderte ihn liebevoll, obwohl etwas trauriges in ihrem Blick lag. Dann schob sie   
TKs Gesicht langsam wieder von sich. „TK und Joe... Davis hat ausnahmsweise Recht... Ich möchte   
auch gerne auf meinen Bruder warten..."   
„Ich ja auch..." seufzte TK. „Und ich hoffe, dass ihnen nichts geschieht, was Blackwargreymon   
angeht.  
„Der ist ja gestern total ausgerastet! Habt ihr die roten Augen gesehen?!" rief Davis kichernd und   
ahmte das Digimon lautstark nach.   
Kari wandte sich bedrückt ab. „Davis... Das ist nicht lustig..."   
Der Digiritter seufzte traurig, legte seinen Rucksack zu Boden und ließ sich fallen. Warum kann ich   
nicht einmal ernst bleiben... So komm ich nie an Kari ran...! schimpfte er sich selber. Dann stützte er   
sich auf seine Hände und fiel urplötzlich nach hinten in eine Art Vertiefung mitten im Waldboden.   
„AH! Was ist denn jetzt kaputt?!" rief er und rappelte sich wieder hoch. Die anderen lachten. Aber   
nicht lange. Entsetzt musterten sie das Loch in das Davis gefallen war.  
„Das ist... eine Fußspur!" stellte Ken fest, als er Davis aus der Vertiefung zog. Die 11 Menschen traten   
nahe an den Rand der fast 50 Zentimeter tiefen Spur und musterten sie lange. Sie hatte vier Zehen, drei   
vorne und eine, die nach hinten gerichtet schien. Ken lief um die Spur herum und bückte sich langsam   
an der Vertiefung der ersten Zehe nieder. Langsam ließ er seine Hand über den festgedrückten Boden   
fahren, hob sie wieder an und musterte sie stumm.   
„Das ist Blut..." flüsterte Wormmon leise, das neben seinem Digiritter stand.   
„Es ist nicht mehr ganz frisch... Vielleicht zwei Tage..." meinte Ken zu den anderen Digirittern als sie   
ihn entsetzt ansahen. „Und..." er zögerte. „Ich glaube kaum, dass es von demjenigen stammt, dem   
dieser Fuß hier gehört..."  
„Sollen wir der Spur folgen?"  
„Wir sollten zumindest sehen wo sie hinführt..."   
Davis nahm seinen Rucksack wieder vom Boden. „Also gut, lasst uns nachsehen!"  
„Aber Vorsichtig!" warf Hijukio besorgt ein. „Wenn Ken recht hat kann dieses Digimon gefährlich   
sein."   
„Nicht nur kann..." antwortete Ken. „Ich glaube nämlich dass das Armageddomons Spur ist!"  
„Wie bitte? Du meinst... dieses Vieh ist hier..?!"  
Ken nickte. „Ja, Joe."  
Lautlos folgten sie den Spuren, die in den Waldboden gestampft schienen. Hin und wieder lag ein   
umgeknickter Baumstamm im Weg, den Armageddomon wohl umgeknickt hatte. Sie liefen fast eine   
halbe Stunde hinter den gewaltigen Fußabdrücken her, bis sie in ein Gebiet kamen wo sich gewaltige   
Felsblöcke, Höhleneingänge und Gebirge auftaten. Einer dieser Eingänge war sogar so groß, dass   
Armageddomon ohne Mühe hätte hineinschreiten können. Doch bevor die Digiritter sahen wie die   
Spur in eine der Höhlen führte, hörte sie urplötzlich auf. Zwei der Spuren lagen dicht beieinander, und   
zwar die der Hinterbeine.   
„Armageddomon muss hier weggeflogen sein..." meinte Ken kühl und musterte die Gegend. „Aber die   
Blutspur führt weiter..." stellte er erneut fest und deutete auf einen der Höhleneingänge. Die Digiritter   
schluckten. Armageddomon hätte niemals da durchgepasst... Aber wer war sonst da drin? Und... war   
er verletzt?   
„Sollen wir... hineingehen?" fragte Davis ängstlich.   
„Ich denke schon..." sagte Izzy. „Armageddomon ist sicher nicht da drin, dazu müsste er sich   
schrumpfen können." Die anderen nickten zustimmend, und so betraten sie langsam die dunkle   
Höhle...  
  
TEIL 54_________________________________  
Drinnen war es fast stockfinster. Die elf Menschen drängten sich eng aneinander, um sich ja nicht zu   
verlieren, während Ken gebückt vor ihnen herging und mit Wormmons Hilfe, das wieder wie damals   
in Spanien ein kleines einzelnes Licht trug, der Blutspur folgte. Ken zögerte, als er erneut seine Hand   
senkte um das Blut zu untersuchen. Es war noch nicht sooo lange her, jedenfalls war es noch nicht   
ganz trocken. In Wormmons Licht musterte es lange.  
„Was ist denn, Ken?"  
„Ich weiß nicht..." er zögerte. „Das ist... so dunkel... Kein normales Blut..."  
„Stammt es von einem Digimon?"  
„Ich denke schon..." flüsterte er. „Naja, weiter..."  
Schweigend folgten sie ihm. Die Höhle schien in Zig verschiedene Arme geteilt zu sein, und obwohl   
sie immer tiefer eindrangen, wurde es in den Gängen langsam heller. Schließlich kamen sie zu einer   
Art Gewölbe von dem aus auch wieder viele Seitenarme wegführten. Ken fiel es zunehmend schwerer   
der tödlichen Spur zu folgen, da immer weniger Blutstropfen zu finden waren. Entweder hatte das   
Digimon kein Blut mehr... oder die Verletzung hat aufgehört zu bluten... dachte er zögernd. Jetzt hielt   
er an und richtete sich auf. Das Gewölbe erinnerte ihn an etwas, aber er sprach es nicht aus. Das habe   
ich hinter mir gelassen...   
„Seid mal leise..." flüsterte Hijukio, angestrengt lauschend. „DUCKT EUCH!" rief er dann urplötzlich   
und warf Cody mit sich, während er zu Boden stürzte. Eine Feuerkugel schoss durch die Höhle und   
brannte ein Loch in die Wand, nur ca. 30 Zentimeter über den Digirittern, die alle am Boden lagen.   
Oikawa knurrte leise.  
„Gazimon digitiert zuuuu DarkTyrannomon!"  
Den anderen fehlte sekundenlang die Reaktion um ihre Digimon ebenfalls digitieren zu lassen. Ein   
DarkTyrannomon! Hijukios Champion Digimon stürzte sich in den Seitenarm der Höhle, aus dem der   
Feuerball gekommen war, und Tentomon sowie X-Veemon folgten ihm. Wenig später konnten sie   
sehen, dass es ein Unimon war, dass sie angegriffen hatte. Dasselbe Unimon, dass am Tag bevor   
Blackwargreymon aufgetaucht war, über uns hinweggeflogen ist...! dachte Ken erschrocken. Warum   
ist es so dunkel?! So... viel dunkler wie ein normales Unimon! Ken drehte sich um und musterte die   
anderen. Sie sahen dem Kampf gespannt zu, ohne Angst, denn gegen ein Unimon konnten sie nicht   
verlieren. Durch die Attacken von Kabuterimon, DarkTyrannomon und X-Veemon sichtlich   
geschwächt wurden Unimons Bewegungen langsamer. Dann sprang es urplötzlich wieder auf die   
Beine und stürmte an den drei gegnerischen Champion Digimon und den Digirittern vorbei in das   
Höhlenlabyrinth.  
„Habt ihr DAS gesehen?!" fragte Cody laut und deutete auf das davongaloppierende Unimon.  
„Was denn?" wollte Yolei wissen.  
„Unimon hatte zwei Löcher am Hals!" erklärte Cody aufgeregt.   
Die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern. Nein. Sie hatten es nicht gesehen.   
„Hier!" rief Ken und deutete auf den Boden hinter dem Kampfplatz der 4 Champions. „Ich glaube fast   
dieses Unimon wollte nicht, dass wir in diesen Gang hier gehen!"  
„Mhhh... na dann sollten wir aber mal da lang gehen!" schlug Davis vor, und sie setzten ihren Weg   
fort. Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie an eine Gabelung, und Ken konnte keine verräterische Blutspur mehr   
finden.   
„Wir sollten uns aufteilen..." riet Kari.   
„Nein! Lieber nicht!" unterbrach TK sie. „Wir stimmen lieber ab...!"  
„Ich bin für den linken Gang!"  
„Ich für den Rechten!"  
„Ich auch!"  
„Nein, den Linken!"  
„Genau, lieber den Linken!"  
„Links!"  
...  
Ken nickte. Dann betrat er vorsichtig den linken Gang. Er war ziemlich hoch und breit, so dass 2   
Menschen locker nebeneinander laufen konnten.   
„Da!" sagte Ken und deutete auf den Boden.   
„Blut...!" murmelte Wormmon. Diejenigen, die für Links gestimmt hatten jubelten.   
„Pscht! Vielleicht sind wir ja nicht alleine hier!" zischte Ken, und die anderen verstummten beschämt.   
Leise folgten sie Wormmon und seinem Digiritter, als er aus dem Gang hinaus in eine weitere Höhle   
trat, die zwar langgezogen aber nicht allzu breit war. Ken blieb erschrocken stehen, und als die   
anderen eintraten diese ebenso.  
„BlackWarGreymon!" rief Kari entsetzt...  
  
TEIL 55_________________________________  
Sie wussten nicht ob sie hingehen oder warten sollten, nach dem, was gestern geschehen war. Aber als   
sie ihn so musterten tat er ihnen leid, und sie entschieden sich für hingehen. Irgendjemand hatte das   
Mega Digimon an die Wand gefesselt und es übel zugerichtet. Aber... Wie kam es hierher...?!   
„Blackwargreymon...! Bist du das...?" flüsterte Kari, als sie neben ihm stand und zu ihm aufsah. Aber   
das Digimon war bewusstlos. Davis und X-Veemon drängten sich an den anderen vorbei, und X-  
Veemon nahm Davis auf den Arm. In der Hand hielt der Digiritter ein Taschenmesser.   
„Geht mal zur Seite!" rief er und säbelte verzweifelt an Blackwargreymons Fesseln herum. Es ging   
kaum, die Dinger waren aus steinhartem Leder. Erst nach langen Anstrengungen bekam Davis die   
Fesseln durch und Blackwargreymon wurde von X-Veemon aufgefangen bevor er zu Boden sinken   
konnte. Davis klappte sein Messer zusammen und steckte es wieder ein.   
„Kein Wunder war das Blut so dunkel...!" meinte Ken. „Es war seins, das ist kein richtiges Blut!   
Aber... was ist mit ihm geschehen..? Er ist... so hell...!"   
Das fiel den anderen auch erst jetzt auf. Sie hatten das Schwarzturmdigimon noch nie so hell gesehen!   
X-Veemon ließ ihn jetzt doch ganz langsam zu Boden sinken, was Blackwargreymon mit einem leisen   
Stöhnen beantwortete. Kari kramte in ihrer Tasche und goss ihm etwas von ihrem Wasser über den   
Kopf, der ihr ziemlich heiß vorkam, als sie drüberstrich. Sie meinte gesehen zu haben, wie das   
Digimon blinzelte...  
„Blackwargreymon, wach bitte auf..!" redete Kari auf ihn ein.   
„Was... was ist... geschehen..." flüsterte er heiser und sah langsam auf. Die Digiritter standen alle um   
ihn herum, und er musterte sie aufmerksam. „Wo... sind Tai und Matt...?"  
„Das wüssten wir selber gern...! Sie sind doch bei dir geblieben... Weißt du nicht mehr?"  
„Bei mir...? Wo..?!"  
„Wie soll ich das erklären..." begann Kari. „Du hast uns doch angegriffen... gestern... Danach wollten   
Matt und Tai bei dir bleiben, während wir schon losziehen sollten."  
„WAS?! Nein.. nein... das darf nicht wahr sein...!" murmelte er und versuchte mühsam auf die Füße zu   
kommen. „Tai... Tai und Matt sind in großer Gefahr...!" rief er angstvoll. „Wir müssen sofort zu   
ihnen!"  
„Aber... du bist verletzt...!" flüsterte Kari besorgt.   
Blackwargreymon senkte den Blick. „Das... spielt jetzt keine Rolle... Wir müssen zurück... dorthin wo   
Matt und Tai sind... So schnell wie möglich...! Wenn... wenn meine Vermutung stimmt... Sie   
schweben in größter Lebensgefahr!"  
Die Digiritter musterten das helle Blackwargreymon verständnislos und zuckten die Schultern. Davis   
aber vertraute dem Digimon, und lief voran, während X-Veemon Blackwargreymon stütze und die   
anderen ihm lautlos folgten...  
  
TEIL 56_________________________________  
Blackwargreymon blinzelte, aber als er sich aufrichten wollte fuhr er vor Schmerz zusammen.   
Agumon bemerkte, dass er aufgewacht war, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Seine Füße hatte er in   
dem kühlen Wasser baumeln und lauschte dem Plätschern und Gurgeln des Flusses. Dann stand er auf   
und lief an Blackwargreymon vorbei, ohne ihn direkt anzusehen. Dennoch bemerkte er wie dessen   
glutrote Augen an ihm hingen und ihm böse nachsahen. Ich muss es schaffen, egal wie... dachte er   
traurig.   
„Weshalb habt ihr mich am Leben gelassen?!" donnerte Blackwargreymons Stimme zu ihm hinüber,   
und er drehte sich vorsichtig um.   
„Weshalb sollten wir nicht... Ich mag es nicht, Digimon zu töten..."  
„Du bist mein Feind. Wenn du mich nicht tötest, werde ich dich töten." drohte er.   
Agumon seufzte. „Du bist verletzt. Das kannst du gar nicht."   
Blackwargreymon wollte wütend aufspringen, aber eine einzige mächtige Kraft zog seinen stark   
angeschlagenen Körper sofort wieder zu Boden, und er stöhnte schmerzvoll.   
„Siehst du...?" murmelte Agumon traurig. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, seinen Freund so sehen zu   
müssen, und er ging langsam auf ihn zu. Die Augen des Schwarzturmdigimons hingen voller Hass an   
ihm, und Agumon kam ihm tatsächlich zu nahe. Trotz der Verletzungen gelang Blackwargreymon eine   
schnelle Bewegung, mit der er Agumon wütend traf und zur Seite schleuderte. Hätte er seine   
Armschilde jetzt angehabt... Das Rookie Digimon stand ungerührt wieder auf und ging erneut auf   
Blackwargreymon zu.   
„Bitte... Ich will dir doch nur helfen...!" flehte er.   
Grollend warf Blackwargreymon seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite und starrte boshaft auf den Fluss,   
der rauschend an ihm vorbeifloss. Was will dieses Digimon von mir! Ich muss ihn töten! Früher oder   
später... Er ist ein Narr, dass er mich am Leben gelassen hat!   
Agumon musterte seinen Freund mit Tränen in den Augen, dann ging er zum Lager hoch, wo Matt   
und Tai mit Gabumon waren. Wenig später kam er wieder zurück und stellte ein großes, dampfendes   
Gefäß neben Blackwargreymon nieder, dass herrlich duftete. Dann zog er sich zurück und setzte sich   
auf einige Felsen. Er erinnert sich an gar nichts mehr... Es ist, als wäre er wieder ganz am Anfang...   
dachte er bedrückt. Aber tief in seiner Seele keimte die Hoffnung, denn er würde nicht aufgeben, die   
Erinnerungen in Blackwargreymon wachzurufen. Mit einem schwachen Lächeln im Gesicht lauschte   
er den klagenden Tönen von Matts Mundharmonika...  
  
TEIL 57_________________________________  
Sie mussten den Weg, für den sie einen halben Tag gebraucht hatten, wieder zurücklaufen, und das mit   
einem Blackwargreymon, dass kaum in der Lage war überhaupt zu laufen. Als sie endlich aus der   
Höhle herauskamen hielt Biyomon an und zupfte an Soras T-Shirt.   
„Sora, ich kann das nicht mehr mit ansehen! Los, mach schon!" piepste es. Sora lächelte.  
„Nunja, wenn du unbedingt willst, Biyomon..."  
„Biyomon Ultradigitation zuuuuGarudamon!"  
Garudamon stampfte lächelnd zu seinem Digiritter. Dann bückte es sich und breitete die riesigen   
Hände auf dem Boden aus. „Na los, so geht es einfacher..." erklärte es.   
Die Digiritter kletterten hinein. Alle hatten Platz, wirklich alle. Ganz zum Schluss folgten X-Veemon   
und Blackwargreymon, der sich dankbar hinsetzte und müde die Augen schloss. X-Veemon digitierte   
gleich zu Veemon zurück, um Garudamon nicht unnötig zu belasten. Dann erhob sich das mächtige   
Vogel-Digimon in die Lüfte und segelte auf den Horizont zu, wo Tai und Matt mit ihren Digimon in   
höchster Gefahr schwebten. Jedenfalls behauptete das Blackwargreymon. Kari und TK drängten sich   
durch das Gewühl auf Garudamons Händen und setzten sich vorsichtig neben ihn.  
„Blackwargreymon..." flüsterte sie leise. „Was meinst du damit... dass Tai und Matt in höchster   
Gefahr schweben... Gibt es etwas, das du uns erzählen kannst...?"  
„Ja..." antwortete das Mega Digimon schwach. „Nachdem wir... VillainPiedmon besiegt hatten und zu   
der Oase geflogen sind... Ich weiß nicht genau... was geschehen ist... aber als ich aufwachte war   
Armageddomon da... und ich war nicht mehr dort... bei der Oase..." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über   
den Hals, wo zwei komische, kreisrunde Löcher zu sehen waren und musterte dann mit traurigen   
Augen Kari. „Dieses Digimon tötet nicht gern... es lässt... andere für sich töten... Und ich werde es   
sein... der Matt und Tai tötet... wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig bei den beiden ankomme..."  
„Wie... meinst du das?" fragte Kari verständnislos.  
„Armageddomon hat... die Fähigkeit Virus und Datei Digimon zu spalten..." Die Blicke aller Augen   
richteten sich auf Blackwargreymon, als die Digiritter und Digimon das hörten. Er seufzte tief und   
fuhr fort: „Er... trennt unsere Seelen voneinander... und daraus entstehen zwei Digimon aus dem alten   
Körper... Eines... dass die gute Seite darstellt... und eines, dass die absolut böse Seite verkörpert...   
Nachdem... er dass getan hat verschwindet er wieder, sehr schnell... Als würde... die bloße   
Anwesenheit des guten Digimon ihn schwächen... Seine Diener kommen und fangen uns ein...   
während die böse Seite sich auf den Weg macht zu töten und zu... vernichten... Und..." Er senkte   
traurig den Kopf, „meine böse Seite... ist bei Matt und Tai, wenn das stimmt was ihr sagt...!"   
„Aber... wie ist das möglich?!" fragte TK verwundert.  
„Er besteht aus... reiner Dunkelheit... Die Dunkelheit ist mächtig... Ich weiß nicht, wie er es tut... Ich   
hätte nie gedacht... dass mich irgendjemand findet... in diesen Höhlen... viele sind gestorben... Die   
guten Seiten sterben... nach 5 Tagen..."  
„Aber... was...!" stotterte Kari. Auch die anderen musterten ihn schockiert. „Wie... Du... Nein, ich   
meine... Ojeh..."  
Blackwargreymon musste trotz seiner Situation lachen. „Ist schon gut... Ich weiß, dass übermorgen 5   
Tage um sind... Bis dahin muss ich mein Gegenstück gefunden, und ihn besiegt haben... Aber ich darf   
ihn nicht töten..."  
„Das heißt... es gibt eine Chance das du überlebst...?" fragte Kari leise.  
„Ja... aber ich muss mich mit meiner bösen Seite vereinen. Wie das geht... weiß ich noch nicht..."   
„Bitte tu es noch nicht heute... Warte wenigstens bis morgen... Du bist keinesfalls in der Verfassung zu   
kämpfen...!"  
„Mein Gegenstück auch nicht...! Wenn er stirbt.... sterbe ich auch... Nur schade, dass das umgekehrt   
nicht geht... Wenn es ihm mies geht... geht es mir auch mies.. Und ich bin sicher... dass er sich im   
Moment nicht so gut fühlt..."  
„Sie haben gekämpft..." bestätigte TK. „Wargreymon hat verhindert, dass sie... dich töten. Agumon   
möchte ihm unbedingt die Erinnerungen zurückgeben..."  
„Wir sollten Tai und Matt besser eine Mail schicken... damit sie bescheid wissen..." flüsterte Sora   
ängstlich. „Nicht, dass ihnen was geschieht..."  
Die anderen nickten zustimmend, dann hämmerte auch schon Kari auf die Tasten ihres Digiterminals   
ein, während Garudamon zur Landung ansetzte. Sie wollten hier warten, wenigstens bis am anderen   
Tag...  
  
TEIL 58_________________________________  
„Hör wenigstens auf zu kämpfen bis es dir wieder gut geht...!" flehte Agumon verzweifelt. „Danach...   
danach kannst du ja wieder tun und lassen was du willst...!"   
„Was geht dich das an!" grollte Blackwargreymon genervt. Wenn er es gekonnt hätte, wäre Agumon   
längst Geschichte, und er verfluchte sich dafür es nicht zu können. Die Musik, die von Matts   
Mundharmonika kam reizte ihn noch mehr. Weil sie ihm bekannt vorkam und er sich aber nicht richtig   
erinnern konnte. Er wusste nur dass er sie töten musste... Alle diese verfluchten Digiritter...! Aber da   
waren noch Bilder... seltsame Bilder... Wenn er sich hinlegte und die Augen schloss tauchten sie auf,   
und sie kamen ihm so vertraut vor. Er wusste die Namen der beiden Jungen, die zurückgeblieben   
waren, aber er wusste nicht woher... Und er wusste auch nicht weshalb er nicht die Chance genutzt   
hatte Tai zu töten, als dieser ganz nah an ihn herangetreten war und nach seinen Wunden gesehen   
hatte.   
„Agumon!" rief die Stimme des Digiritters, an den Blackwargreymon eben gedacht hatte, „Agumon   
komm mal bitte hoch zum Lager!"   
Das kleine Reptilien Digimon wandte sich um und rannte gehorsam der Stimme entgegen, die ihn   
gerufen hatte. Das Schwarzturmdigimon sah ihm verärgert nach, und verfluchte sich erneut dafür dass   
es das gelbe Digimon nicht attackiert hatte, als es an ihm vorbeisprintete.   
„Tai, was ist denn?!" fragte Agumon neugierig, als er oben ankam und die beiden Digiritter ziemlich   
bestürzt neben der Feuerstelle saßen.   
„Lies das." murmelte Tai monoton und schob ihm sein Digiterminal vor die Nase.  
Von KariAn Tai und Matt  
Tai, Matt! Bitte haltet euch von Blackwargreymon fern! Es ist etwas mit ihm geschehen was   
ich euch wahrscheinlich nur von Angesicht zu Angesicht richtig erklären kann. Aber ich will   
es versuchen, soweit es mir möglich ist:  
Armageddomon hat Blackwargreymon „geteilt", und daraus entstanden 2 neue Digimon, eine   
gute und eine böse Seite von ihm. Bei euch ist die böse Seite, wie ihr sicher gemerkt habt...   
Wir haben die gute bei uns, aber er ist übel zugerichtet.   
Sagt Agumon er solle ihm besser nicht zu nahe kommen, aber lasst es ihn nicht spüren! Und   
vor allem: Tut ihm nichts! Er muss am Leben bleiben!  
Kari  
„Was... was meint Kari damit...?" flüsterte Agumon bestürzt, als er die Mail fertiggelesen hatte. „Ist   
er... in Gefahr?"  
„Mhhh... ich glaube eher wir sind in Gefahr..! Armageddomon hat aus dem Digimon das wir kennen   
Zwei geschaffen: Ein gutes und ein böses. Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum Blackwargreymon uns   
angegriffen hat..."  
„Und... was sollen wir jetzt tun...?"  
„Uns von ihm fernhalten, wie Kari gesagt hat. Er wird es nicht wagen uns anzugreifen, solange er   
nicht in der Verfassung dafür ist!"  
„Tai, wenn du willst kannst du ihnen entgegengehen, Kari und den anderen. Ich denke wir sollten   
erfahren was Blackwargreymon vorhat. Ich meine... das gute Blackwargreymon." Matt lächelte und   
die Digimon mussten richtig lachen. Tai zuckte die Schultern.  
„Gut. Ich schreibe ihr und frage sie wo ich sie finden kann."  
Während Agumon und Gabumon mit gemischten Gefühlen zurück zum Fluss gingen, weil sie sich ja   
möglichst nichts anmerken lassen sollten, hämmerte Tai auf sein Digiterminal ein und machte sich   
bereit seiner Schwester entgegenzugehen...  
  
TEIL 59_________________________________  
„Tai!" Kari fiel ihrem Bruder glücklich um den Hals. Hinter den beiden digitierte Garudamon soeben   
zu Biyomon zurück, dass sich zärtlich an Sora kuschelte. Sie waren nur wenige 100 Meter vom Lager   
der beiden Jungen gelandet, um außer Sichtweite, aber doch in Sicherheit zu sein. Tai stellte dem   
hellen Blackwargreymon alle möglichen Fragen, und am Ende wusste er genauso viel wie das   
Schwarzturmdigimon. Er wippte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf.   
„Und was... wenn es schief geht?!"   
„Dann müsst ihr ihn töten. Denn wenn ihr es nicht tut... er wird es sicher tun... Aber wir haben gleiche   
Chancen...!"   
„Also... Morgen Abend...? Kari, du schreibst uns vorher aber noch, oder? Ich muss jetzt zurück, denn   
der Schwarze erholt sich langsam wieder, und Digiwunden heilen schnell..." befürchtete Tai. Dann   
grüßte er die 11 Digiritter und rannte wieder zurück zu Matt und seinem Digimon.   
„Tai! Wieder zurück!?"   
"Logisch! Das ist Irre! Die ganze Geschichte ist einfach irre, sowas dürfte es gar nicht erst geben!"   
„Na los, erzähls mir! Was haben sie vor?!"  
„Nun, morgen Abend wird Blackwargreymon zu uns stoßen, und dann muss er seine dunkle Seite   
besiegen! Wenn er es nicht schafft... dann sollen wir das übernehmen. Aber wir dürfen nicht   
eingreifen...."   
„Nicht?"  
„Das ist seine Sache, sagt er, und irgendwo gebe ich ihm recht. Schließlich ist es seine dunkle Seite.   
Und nur er wird wissen können, wie er sich wieder mit ihr vereinen kann..."  
„Wie geht es ihm...?" fragte Agumon, nachdem er an Tais Hose gezupft hatte.   
„Genau wie dem hier." murmelte Tai und deutete auf den Fluss. „Blackwargreymon sagt, die beiden   
Körper werden sich, was die gesundheitliche Verfassung angeht, immer total ähneln. Das heißt... wenn   
wir seine dunkle Seite verletzen, verletzen wir auch ihn..."  
„Und je besser sie sich morgen Abend fühlen, desto härter wird der Kampf werden..." vermutete Matt.   
„Am besten, wir gehen heute gar nicht mehr hin! Es ist eh schon wieder bald Abend, und heute würde   
ich sagen es hält immer einer Wache. Ich für meinen Teil traue ihm nicht mehr..!"  
„Mhhh..." murmelte Agumon. „Darf ich die erste Wache übernehmen?"  
„Klar!" bestätigte Tai. „Ich mach dann die Zweite."  
„Die wollte ich machen, aber auch egal..." willigte Matt ein. „Machen wir uns unser Abendbrot... Viel   
haben wir ja nicht mehr!" er lachte und brachte das Feuer in Schwung. Später saßen sie alle zufrieden   
kauend um ein hoch aufloderndes Lagerfeuer, und hofften dass Armageddomon nicht auf die Idee   
kommen würde hier aufzukreuzen. Agumon stand auf, doch Tai hielt ihn zurück.  
„Nein Agumon, lass es lieber....!"  
„Aber Tai... ich..."   
„Ich weiß, wenn du dem Schwarzen hilfst, hilfst du auch deinem Freund, aber je schwächer sie   
morgen sind desto leichter wird der Kampf ausfallen. Die Dunkelheit hat in diesem Falle mehr Macht,   
aber Kari wird sich sicher gut um unseren Freund kümmern..."  
„Na gut... du hast ja recht..." murmelte das Rookie Digimon und setzte sich wieder neben seinen   
Digiritter. Schweigend betrachteten die Vier den Sonnenuntergang, und die anderen 23, die keine 200   
Meter weit entfernt lagerten, konnten ihn ebenfalls bestaunen. Dann gingen sie schlafen, bis auf   
Agumon. Schweigend betrachtete er das Flussufer, und hoffte dass Blackwargreymon keinen Blödsinn   
machen würde.   
  
TEIL 60_________________________________  
"Es ist Zeit für mich…" murmelte Blackwargreymon und stand von dem Lager auf, dass sich die 11   
Menschen über die Nacht gemacht hatten. Es war schon spät am Mittag, und morgen um diese Zeit...   
Nein. Daran mochte er lieber nicht denken.   
"Meinst du… du hast eine Chance…?" fragte Ken leise.  
„Solange ich jetzt bei euch bin... hat das Licht immer gesiegt...!" antwortete er zuversichtlich. Dann   
lief er auf das Lager von Tai und Matt zu, und die anderen wussten kurze Zeit nicht, ob sie ihm folgen   
sollten oder lieber in sicherer Entfernung warten sollten.   
„Na los, worauf wartet ihr noch!" rief Davis ungeduldig und spurtete dem Schwarzturmdigimon   
hinterher wonach auch die anderen langsam losliefen. So würden sie zumindest wieder alle   
zusammensein, auch wenn die Trennung nur kurz war. Wenige Minuten später standen sie alle um   
Tai, Matt, Agumon und Gabumon herum.   
„Tai, Matt... Ihr könnt Armageddomon besiegen... Seine Schwachstelle ist das Licht…!"  
„Hey, du redest ja als würden wir uns nie wiedersehen!" antwortete Tai empört.   
„Nungut... Wir können ihn besiegen..." sagte Blackwargreymon lächelnd. Dann wandte er sich ab und   
ging langsam aber bestimmt auf die Stelle zu, die Agumon ihm von weitem gezeigt hatte...  
Das dunkle Blackwargreymon stand am Meeresufer, weiter entfernt als Agumon gesagt hatte, und   
starrte in die Wellen. Es hatte sich nicht entschließen können die 2 Digiritter schon anzugreifen,   
nachdem, was ihm mit ihren Mega Digimon wiederfahren war.   
„Du! Was läufst du ohne mich in dieser Welt herum! Du bist ein Teil von mir, kehre zurück!"   
„Wer bist du, dass du...." Die böse Seite stockte, als sie herumgefahren war und seine gute Seite   
entdeckt hatte. „Du? Armageddomon sei verflucht dass er dich nicht vernichtet hat!" grollte seine   
Stimme über das Ufer. Dann hob er die Klauen und bildete mit ihnen eine schwarze, durchsichtige   
Wand, die er langsam auf sein Gegenstück zuschweben ließ. Es war eine Wand aus purer Dunkelheit...   
Die gute Seite nickte nur überlegend mit dem Kopf und beantwortete diese Geste ihrerseits mit   
derselben „Attacke" – lediglich war die Wand strahlend hell. Als die beiden Attacken aufeinander   
prallten verschoben sie sich ineinander und bildeten ein uraltes, weltbekanntes Symbol – Das Yin   
Yang. Das schwarze Blackwargreymon wich erschrocken zurück, als das Zeichen langsam in der Luft   
verschwand.  
„Siehst du...?" murmelte sein Gegenstück. "So etwas wie uns darf es nicht geben... Gut und Böse   
müssen im Gleichgewicht sein, sonst werden die Welten zerstört..."  
„Was interessiert das Mich?! Ohne dich bin ich viel stärker als je zuvor! Ich brauche keine Seele! Ich   
brauche nur die Macht...!" Die roten Augen funkelten das helle Blackwargreymon an.   
„SCHWARZE PLANETENKRAFT!"  
Das Digimon, dem die Attacke galt, wich jedoch lediglich aus. Ich darf sie nicht erwidern...! Damit   
schwäche ich nicht ihn, sondern mich...  
„Das bringt dich nicht weiter..."   
„DRACHENKILLER!"   
Diesmal traf die Attacke, und das helle Blackwargreymon wurde zur Seite geschleudert. Doch im   
selben Moment ging auch sein Gegenstück in die Knie. Beide keuchten, und der dunkle knurrte   
bedrohlich.   
„Was du mir antust wird auch dir Schmerzen bereiten. Das ist so, weil wir zusammengehören..."   
antwortete Blackwargreymon auf den ratlosen Blick seines Gegenübers.   
„Ich sag es ja.... Armageddomon hätte dich töten sollen!"   
Mit einem Aufschrei sprang das dunkle Blackwargreymon dem Hellen entgegen und rammte ihm sein   
Horn, dass bei jedem auf der „Nase" saß, bis an den Anschlag in die Rüstung hinein. Aber damit   
rammte er sich das Horn seines Gegenübers ebenfalls in die Brust, und beide saßen in einer recht   
prekären Lage auf dem Boden. Das ist das Ende.... dachte eines der Blackwargreymon  
Nein, es ist der Anfang... antwortete das andere.  
Was soll das! Wie kannst du meine Gedanken lesen...?!  
Du bist ein Teil von mir, du kannst keine Geheimnisse vor mir haben... Genauso wenig wie ich vor   
dir..!  
Mit einem erneuten Aufschrei trennten sie sich wieder, aber die Wunden, die sie sich zugefügt hatten,   
waren tödlich....  
  
TEIL 61_________________________________  
„NEEEEIIIIINNN!"   
„Agumon, nicht! Bleib zurück..!"  
„Tai, sie werden sterben! Beide!"   
„Wenn dem so ist kannst du ihnen auch nicht mehr helfen..."  
„Aber..."   
Agumon wusste, das Tai Recht hatte. Langsam ließ er sich wieder neben seinem Digiritter nieder und   
beobachtete stumm die beiden Blackwargreymon. Sie sahen sich mit gemischten Gefühlen in die   
Augen, dann hob das helle ganz langsam seine Klauen und hielt sie Vertikal in der Luft, als ob da eine   
Wand wäre, auf die es sich stützte.   
Das war ein Fehler...! dachte das dunklere und wollte mit den eigenen Klauen seinem Gegenüber den   
letzten Schlag in die Seite verpassen. Doch im letzten Moment hielt er inne. Erstaunt beobachtete er,   
wie auch er seine Klauen anhob und sie genau an die des hellen Blackwargreymon anlegte.   
Yin Yang....   
Du hast die größere Lebenskraft in dir... Nutze sie...   
„...Was....?" Das böse Flackern in seinen Augen verlosch, und sein Gegenüber lächelte leicht, während   
es sich aufzulösen begann. Langsam, ganz langsam kroch das Nichts an seinen hellen Füßen empor,   
über seinen Körper, seinen Kopf, um schließlich auch die Klauen verschwinden zu lassen.   
Letztendlich verschwand auch der helle Schimmer von der Stelle, an der keine Minute zuvor noch das   
gute Blackwargreymon saß. Langsam senkte die dunkle Seite seine Klauen und starrte sie lange an,   
während er begriff. Er fühlte sich so leer ohne das, was ihm durch Armageddomon genommen wurde.   
Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf und blickte erstaunt zu den Digirittern, dann sank er bewusstlos in sich   
zusammen.  
  
TEIL 62_________________________________  
Was tust du in mir?  
...Unsere Seelen wieder vereinen...  
Weshalb? Was gibt dir das Recht dazu!  
...Mein Denken, mein Handeln und mein Tod.   
Dein Tod? Wie kannst du tot sein...? Ich sah dich verschwinden, aber...  
...Mein Tod ist auch dein Tod, und nur je eine Hälfte von uns kann weiterleben...  
Was sind das für Bilder? Sag es mir!  
...Es sind meine Erinnerungen, die Armageddomon dir nahm, als er uns schuf.  
Wieso durfte ich sie nicht behalten, diese Erinnerungen..?   
...Weil Armageddomon dann keine Macht über dich gehabt hätte.  
Du meinst, er hat mich ausgenutzt?  
...Ja, denn du solltest für ihn deine Freunde töten.  
Und deshalb nahm er mir die Erinnerungen? Dass ich sie nicht wiedererkenne?  
...Jetzt verstehst du es langsam...!   
Ich wusste ihre Namen... aber nicht woher... Ich wusste nur dass ich sie töten musste...  
...Das war Armageddomons Wille... Er ist die Dunkelheit, und wir sind aus der Dunkelheit   
entstanden... Deshalb konnte er dir leichter befehlen...  
Was habe ich getan...! Diese Digiritter sind...  
...Ja... erinnere dich...! Nimm meine Seele... Nimm mein Wissen und besiege damit die Dunkelheit, die   
sich zu einer einzigen Gestalt gesammelt hat: Armageddomon!  
  
Langsam blinzelte Blackwargreymon, richtete sich auf und sah sich um. Die Digiritter und ihre   
Digimon waren nicht nähergekommen, sie warteten immer noch oben, wo Tai und Matt ihr Lager   
aufgeschlagen hatten. Sie haben Angst... Vor mir? Was habe ich nur getan...?!   
„Alles in Ordnung...?"   
„Agumon..." Mehr brachte er nicht heraus, als er das kleine gelbe Digimon neben ihm sah. Tränen   
stiegen ihm in die Augen und er vergrub sein Gesicht in den klauenbewehrten Händen... Agumon aber   
lächelte zufrieden.   
„Du bist zurück...! Ich wusste doch, dass du uns nicht alleine lassen würdest...!"  
„Woher... wusstest du..?"  
„Ich habe immer gehofft... daran geglaubt... Es tut mir so leid, Blackwargreymon! Wir hätten   
vielleicht doch nie zu dieser Oase gehen sollen...!"  
Erstaunt ließ das riesige Mega Digimon seine Klauen herab, hob damit vorsichtig Agumons gesenkten   
Kopf und sah seinen Freund lange an. Er entschuldigt sich...? Für was denn...?   
„Aber... Agumon...! Nein! Ich entschuldige mich...! Und vielleicht... vielleicht musste es so kommen,   
musste dass alles passieren... Ich habe gelernt... dass es für alles, was geschieht, einen Grund gibt...!   
Auch für das..."  
„Was reden wir für einen Blödsinn! Ich bin nur froh dass du endlich wieder bei uns bist!" rief Agumon   
und umarmte seinen wiedergefundenen Freund soweit er das mit seinen kleinen Händen konnte.   
  
TEIL 63_________________________________  
„Du bist also nicht der einzige, mit dem Armageddomon das getan hat..." schlussfolgerte Tai aus   
Blackwargreymons Aussagen.   
„Auch das Unimon, gegen das wir in der Höhle gekämpft hatten wurde von Armageddomon   
`geteilt`..." murmelte Cody. „Aber wie macht er das?"  
„Er kann es nur mit Virus oder Datei Digimon machen... Er schießt zwei seiner Stacheln, die er auf   
dem Kopf sitzen hat auf uns ab, und... verschwindet dann... Die Böse Seite weiß sofort was sie zu tun   
hat... und die Gute wird in die unterirdischen Kerker gesperrt, bis sie stirbt... Und das geschieht nach   
ungefähr fünf Tagen... Als ich dort war war ich nicht allein... Aber... als du, Kari, mich geweckt hast...   
war niemand mehr dort..."  
„Wie sollen wir dieses Digimon jemals besiegen...?!" jammerte Agumon. „Ich bin ihm mit voller   
Wucht in die Seite, aber das Resultat war null, absolut null!"   
„Armageddomon ist die pure Dunkelheit... lediglich reines Licht kann ihn besiegen..."   
„Reines Licht? Und wo finden wir das..? Dazu müsste die ganze Macht des Guten eine Gestalt   
annehmen, wie die Dunkelheit es getan hat...!"   
„Ich denke..." begann Tai und senkte den Kopf. „...wir sollten uns erst mal um die Meister der   
Dunkelheit kümmern. Soweit ich weiß ist Deemon noch übrig... und noch einer, von dem wir aber gar   
nichts wissen..."  
„Und wenn Armageddomon uns dazwischenfunkt?"   
„Und wenn uns die Meister der Dunkelheit dazwischenfunken, während wir gegen ihn kämpfen?   
Nein, wir müssen freie Bahn haben, wenn es denn soweit ist! Blackwargreymon, du sagtest doch sie   
seien nur Handlanger?! Sie sind sicher Armageddomons Handlanger! Wir müssen sie aus dem Weg   
räumen...!"  
„Ja... das... hat diese Stimme zu mir gesagt... Armageddomons Stimme..."   
„Bist du sicher, dass das Armageddomon war?"  
„Ziemlich... Er... er sagte die Dunkelheit würde Besitz von mir ergreifen... Von uns allen...!"  
„Das hat sie aber nicht...!" flüsterte Agumon leise.  
„Doch... du hast gesagt sie würde nicht, aber sie hat es... Sie hat Besitz von mir ergriffen, und ich bin   
ihr wieder gefolgt..."   
Seufzend stand das Mega Digimon auf und lief schweigend an die Küste, wo das Meer gegen die   
Klippen donnerte und das Rauschen des Flusses Agumons Stimme übertönte, als er Blackwargreymon   
rief. Warum kann ich nicht einfach ganz normal sein... wie andere Digimon auch... fragte er sich,   
sicher schon zum tausendsten Mal...   
„Die Dunkelheit ergreift gerne von denen Besitz, die Licht in sich tragen..."  
„Kari...?! Nein... du täuschst dich... ich trage sicher kein Licht in mir..."  
„Woher willst du das wissen...?" antwortete sie lächelnd.   
„Schau mich doch an... Ich bin aus der Dunkelheit entstanden..."  
„Nein... So darfst du das nicht sehen... Es ist gleich, wie du entstanden bist, du bist hier...!"  
„Wie soll ich es dann sehen..."  
„Das Licht liegt nicht in deiner Geschichte oder in deinem Körper... es liegt in der Seele... In dem, was   
du fühlst oder denkst..."  
„Du trägst das Licht in dir, aber ich..."   
„Es ist mein Wappen... Vielleicht ist es in mir besonders stark, aber du kämpfst doch auch für das   
Gute... ganz ohne Licht geht das nicht..."  
„Ich... fürchte mich vor der Dunkelheit... Sie macht etwas mit mir, was ich nicht sein will..."  
„Als du noch auf der Suche nach Antworten warst, bin ich von ihr ins Meer der Dunkelheit gezogen   
worden... Die Dunkelheit wird das Licht nie in Ruhe lassen...! Und wir... dürfen die Dunkelheit nicht   
siegen lassen..."  
„Ja genau! Wir sollten jetzt sofort aufbrechen! Der Berg unserer „Freunde" ist ganz in der Nähe!" rief   
Tai abenteuerlustig. „Es ist Zeit, dem ein Ende zu bereiten...!"  
Kari nickte mit dem Kopf und sah wie die anderen noch eine ganze Weile auf die tosenden Wellen   
hinaus, bevor sie wieder zurück zum Lager gingen und es zusammenräumten.   
  
TEIL 64_________________________________  
„Deemon...."  
„Wie sollen wir gegen ihn vorgehen...?" murmelte Tai und zeichnete die Skizze des Digimons in den   
sandigen Boden. „Ich meine... wir haben sicher eine gute Chance gegen ihn, aber... er verschwindet   
immer im Boden..."  
„Wie ist er überhaupt aus dem Meer der Dunkelheit entkommen...?" rätselte Kari.   
„Oha. Das ist eine gute Frage... Ich kann sie dir nicht beantworten..."  
„Dragomon hat die Macht... die Tore zu öffnen." erklärte Blackwargreymon. „Wahrscheinlich hat er   
Deemon befreit und ist jetzt, wo wir Medusamon besiegt haben, der Wächter über das Meer... Nur   
eben jetzt das Meer in der Digiwelt... hier kann er viel mehr Macht ausüben..."  
„Du meinst... Wächter für die Dunkelheit, oder..?"  
„Ja. Wahrscheinlich hat Deemon ihm dieses Revier überlassen, als Dank sozusagen..."  
„Quälen wir uns nicht mit Dragomon rum, er ist doch nur auf dem Ultra Level!" rief Davis   
ungeduldig. „Unser Gegner ist Deemon, egal wie er aus diesem Meer entfliehen konnte..!"  
„Das stimmt natürlich..." murmelte Tai. „Aber unterschätze Dragomons Macht nicht..."  
„Er kann niemals so stark wie Deemon sein!"  
„Ja, aber er verschwindet im Boden...!"  
„Und wenn wir Deemon und Dragomon auf einem Fleck erledigen??"  
„Wie meinst du das, Davis?!"  
„Na... im Meer...! Wir locken Deemon ans Meer!"  
„Quatsch, keines unserer Digimon ist auf dem Mega Level in der Lage, unter Wasser zu kämpfen. Und   
der Trick der Wargreymon wird uns auch nichts helfen, denn dann verschwindet Deemon eben im   
Meeresboden..."  
„Gibt's denn keine Möglichkeit...?"  
„Die Luft." sagte Blackwargreymon nur.   
„Luft? Was meinst du damit?"   
„Nunja... wir müssen eben ganz weit oben kämpfen, in der Luft.. Und dort müssen wir ihn besiegen,   
bevor er sich bedroht fühlt und... wieder im Boden verschwinden kann..."  
„Mhhh... alle unsere Mega Digimon können fliegen, diese Idee ist nicht mal so schlecht... Aber er wird   
sich sofort bedroht fühlen, wenn er euch alle sieht..."  
„Er darf sie eben nicht alle sofort sehen!" murmelte TK.   
„Ja, so meinte ich es TK... Lediglich 2 von uns sollten gegen ihn antreten und ihn höher locken, dann...   
dann erst sollten die anderen digitieren und uns hinterher..."  
„Klasse!" rief Tai. „Aber ihr müsst gut auf euch aufpassen!!! Es kann... 2-3 Minuten dauern, bis die   
anderen Megas euch nachkommen..."  
„So lange werden wir schon aushalten...!" riefen die Digimon alle zusammen.   
„Ja.. aber ihr alle nicht! Wer..."  
„...spielt den Lockvogel..." beendete Agumon den Satz.   
„Ich!" rief Gatomon.  
„Nein, du nicht...!" murmelte Kari zu ihr. „Deemon kennt deine Macht, denn wegen dir ist er ja letztes   
Mal verschwunden... Wir sollten ihn nicht gleich verunsichern."  
„Kari hat recht!" stimmte TK bei. „Deemon muss glauben, dass er die Oberhand hat und den Kampf   
gewinnen wird...!"  
„Meinst du er ist so blöd und fällt drauf rein?!"   
„Ein Versuch ist es wert, oder...?"  
„Also, ich würde gerne gehen..." bat Agumon. „Aber nicht alleine. Wer kommt mit...?"  
„Deemon wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als mich zu vernichten..." murmelte Blackwargreymon. „Ich   
gebe sicher einen guten Lockvogel ab..."  
„Weil du ihn letztes Mal verwundet hast..." stellte Tai fest. „Aber... passt auf euch auf... Beide...!"   
Die Digimon nickten.   
„Ist das jetzt unser Plan?" fragte Davis. Die anderen nickten. „Achso... Dann sollten wir aber langsam   
mal den Berg erreichen, oder...?"  
„Nein. Heute nicht mehr..." murmelte Tai und gähnte herzhaft. „Wir sind den ganzen Tag gelaufen,   
und es dämmert schon. Wir sollten uns ausruhen...!"  
„Das Gebiet der Höhlen haben wir schon hinter uns..." sagte Kari als sie sich noch einmal umsah.   
„Der Gegend traue ich nicht, aber besser hier als noch näher an diesem Berg..." flüsterte sie leise und   
deutete auf die Umrisse des großen, wolkenverhangenen Ungetüms, dass sich in den Himmel   
erstreckte und nach wie vor von pechschwarzen Wolken umgeben war, die jedoch keinen Tropfen   
Regen hergaben.   
„Wir sollten uns in eine Höhle verziehen die uns vor Armageddomon schützen könnte, sollte er   
aufkreuzen..."  
„Seltsam, dass wir schon seit Tagen keine Schwanzspitze mehr von ihm gesehen haben..." sagte   
Agumon leise, während er neben seinen Digiritter trat. „Genug Höhlen gibt es hier ja...!"  
„Wie wärs mit dieser?" fragte Joe und deutete auf einen ca. 2 Meter großen Höhleneingang. Die   
Digiritter liefen hin und sahen sich darin um. Sie führte nicht besonders tief unter die Erde, aber ein   
kleiner Seitengang zweigte sich ab und schien zu den großen, den Digirittern bekannten Höhlen zu   
führen...   
„Ich geh mal nachschauen...!" rief Gatomon auf Karis besorgten Blick und verschwand in dem kleinen   
Gang. Nach ein paar Minuten kam sie wieder durch den Haupteingang und lachte. „Dieser Gang führt   
lediglich nach draußen!"  
„Dann bleiben wir hier..."  
  
TEIL 65_________________________________  
„DAVIS WACH ENDLICH AUF!" schrie Kari entnervt und versetzte dem Digiritter einen Tritt in die   
Seite, dass er mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand knallte, an der er geschlafen hatte. Wütend sprang er auf   
und wollte seinen „Angreifer" zusammenprügeln, aber bemerkte erst dass es Kari war, als er sie schon   
drohend an der Kleidung gepackt hatte. Dafür fing er sich von ihr eine Ohrfeige ein, die er redlich   
verdient hatte.   
„Kari...! S... sorry..!"  
„Mach das nie wieder!" drohte sie. „Mach, dass du dich anziehst, zufällig wollen wir Weiter!"   
„Ja..." murmelte er geknickt und griff nach seiner Jacke, die er als Kopfkissen benutzt hatte. Traurig   
rieb er sich die schmerzenden Stellen an der Seite und im Gesicht. Das Kari mich so behandelt...   
dachte er bedrückt, während er seine Decke in den Rucksack stopfte. Was wohl meine Mutter   
momentan macht... ob sie sich Sorgen macht...? fragte er sich, während er die Decke musterte. Ach   
was, für mich interessiert sich ja eh keiner... Jun wird sich freuen dass ich verschwunden bin...   
„Davis... komm endlich..." drängelte Veemon und riss Davis aus seinen Gedanken. Der sah auf und   
bekam gerade noch mit wie Blackwargreymon sich durch den Eingang zwängte, womit er als letzter   
zurückblieb. Hastig warf er sich den Rucksack über die Schultern und spurtete den anderen nach.   
Sie mussten, obwohl der Berg schon lange in Sichtweite war, noch ewig lange laufen. Biyomon bot   
sich zwar an die Digiritter hinzubringen, aber sie lehnten ab. Vielleicht würden sie Garudamon noch   
im Fight brauchen, und sie wollten noch nachdenken. Zudem sollte Deemon nicht so offen sehen dass   
sie zurückkamen. Und... Deemon war ja nicht der einzige Meister der Dunkelheit, der auf diesem Berg   
verblieben war... Dieser Gedanke plagte momentan viele der Digiritter. Was, wenn das andere Mega   
Digimon noch viel mächtiger als Deemon war? Dann hatten sie keine Chance. Und deshalb sprach es   
auch keiner aus. Sie hofften lediglich, dass sich die anderen Megas raushalten würden, wie damals die   
alten Meister der Dunkelheit. Bis jetzt haben wir es immer geschafft... dachte Kari, während sie an   
TKs Seite der Gefahr entgegenging. Der Junge musterte sie mit einer Mischung aus einem   
Glücksgefühl, Zärtlichkeit aber auch Angst in den Augen. Er machte sich ebenfalls seine Gedanken ob   
sie da alle heil rauskommen würden... Und was er wohl tun würde, wenn sie endlich wieder in die   
Reale Welt zurückkehren konnten. Aber traurig war er nicht, dass sie hier bleiben mussten. Schon   
lange nicht mehr war er so lange mit Kari zusammen, und mit den Digimon, die sich tatsächlich total   
zu freuen schienen dass `ihre` Digiritter bei ihnen blieben. Er beobachtete sie ebenfalls, als er den   
Blick von Kari nahm. Gazimon spielte mit Armadillomon und Veemon, Patamon und Gatomon   
gingen schweigend nebeneinander, und... er hätte schwören können dass Patamon Karis Digimon mit   
seinem Flügel umarmte. Lächelnd sah er weiter. Agumon und Blackwargreymon liefen schweigend   
nebeneinander, und hörten Gabumon zu, der ihnen eben etwas erzählte. Biyomon, Hawkmon, Palmon,   
Gomamon, Tentomon und Wormmon bildeten die größte Gruppe, und dort ging es auch ziemlich laut   
zu. Ja, die Digimon hatten trotz der Kämpfe ihren Spaß daran zusammen zu sein.   
„TK..."  
„Ja Kari, was ist...?"   
„Ich... ich glaube, Deemon weiß bereits dass wir kommen..."  
„Schon möglich... Aber wir können nicht verlieren, denn wir haben noch nie verloren...!"  
„Daran zweifle ich auch nicht... aber... er könnte uns überrumpeln..."  
TK nickte und sah an dem Berg hoch, der in den letzten Stunden immer näher gerückt war. Von unten   
kam er ihnen noch viel bedrohlicher vor, schon allein seine Größe...   
  
Seid ihr schon wieder da? Und ihr glaubt, diesmal eine Chance zu haben?   
Ihr werdet sterben... Einer nach dem anderen...   
Muhahaahahaaa...   
  
„Deemon!"   
„Agumon, los!"  
„Agumon Warpdigitation zuuuuWargreymon!"  
  
Lächerlich... höhnte die Stimme nur, dann tauchte Deemon vor den Digirittern auf, die noch am Fuße   
des Berges standen... Erschrocken wichen sie zurück als sie den Ansatz der Attacke in Deemons   
Händen sahen.  
„FLAMMENINFERNO!"   
Die Feuersbrunst schoss auf die Kinder zu, aber Wargreymon konnte gerade noch dazwischengehen   
und sie mit seinem Schild abblocken. Blackwargreymon sprang in die Luft, flog hoch in die Wolken   
und sah auf Deemon herab.  
„Das Meer der Dunkelheit war wohl noch nicht stark genug für dich!" rief er.   
Ärgerlich sah Deemon ihm nach. Mit dir hab ich noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen.... dachte er und   
stürzte blindlings hinterher...  
  
TEIL 66_________________________________  
„Passt auf euch auf!" rief Tai ihnen hinterher, als Wargreymon Deemon und seinem schwarzen   
Gegenstück folgte. Dann wandte er sich um und sah seine Freunde an. „Eine Minute... wir warten eine   
Minute, ok...?" Kari, Matt, Davis und Ken nickten.   
„Gatomon Warpdigitation zuuuuMagnadramon!"  
„Gabumon Warpdigitation zuuuuMetallgarurumon!"  
„X-Veemon, Stingmon DNA Digitation zuuuuPaildramon!  
Paildramon Megadigitation zuuuuImperialdramon!"  
Die 3 Megas starrten in die Wolken, und wenig später schossen sie Wargreymon und   
Blackwargreymon hinterher, um ihnen zu Hilfe zu kommen. Oben in den Wolken blitzen rote, gelbe   
und blaue Streifen auf, aber die Digiritter hatten keinen Einblick wer im Vorteil lag und wer nicht. Sie   
waren viel zu weit unten am Fuße des Berges, und ihre Digimon kämpften mehrere hundert Meter   
über ihnen...   
„Wir sollten auf den Berg..." murmelte Tai, und alle stimmten ihm zu.   
„Ich bring euch hin!" rief Biyomon.   
„Biyomon digitiert zuuuuGarudamon!"  
„Aufsteigen!" donnerte die Stimme des riesigen Digimons, als es sich bückte und seine Arme   
ausbreitete. Die Kinder, Hijukio und die verbleibenden Digimon kletterten hinein, und Garudamon   
erhob sich in die Lüfte. Gekonnt glitt es an den Felsen und Klippen des Berges herauf und wich   
geschickt dem Gestein aus, aber der Berg war riesig. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis sie endlich auf   
halber Höhe – über den Wolken – ankamen. Oben war es stockfinster, als ob sich die Sonne nicht   
trauen würde ihr Licht in die Digiwelt zu werfen. Garudamon landete und ließ die Digiritter wieder auf   
festen Boden gleiten, und diese sahen sich mehr oder wenig ängstlich um.  
„Die perfekte Atmosphäre für die Meister der Dunkelheit..." murmelte Kari bedrückt.  
„Nimmt mich wunder wie der letzte aussieht..."  
„Nein Leute! Ich bin froh wenn ich ihn jetzt noch nicht kennenlernen muss...!"  
„Da hat Matt auch wieder recht..."   
„Hoffentlich kommt Deemon nicht auf die Idee sich wieder zu verkrümeln..."  
„Ich glaube nicht dass er das nochmal tut, dazu ist er zu stolz..."  
„Stolz?? Der? Soll ich lachen?!" höhnte Tai abschätzig. „Wenn er stolz genug wäre, hätte er sie NIE   
versteckt."   
„Dann ist er ein Feigling." stimmte Kari ihrem Bruder zu und musste lachen.   
„Willst du nicht zurückdigitieren?" fragte Sora ihren Digimonpartner.   
„Nein..." schallte Garudamons Stimme über den Berg. „Jedenfalls noch nicht..."  
„Seht ihr das?!" rief Kari.  
„Was? Das Blitzen??"  
„Glaubt ihr, Deemon hat auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen unsere Mega Digimon?"  
„Sicher! Sonst wäre er nicht ein Meister der Dunkelheit geworden...!"  
Schweigend starrten die Digiritter in den dunklen Himmel über ihnen, aus dem Schreie zu ihnen   
herabklangen und ab und zu Blitze zu sehen waren.   
„Ihr solltet euch etwas zurückziehen..." riet Garudamon.  
„Weshalb?"   
„Nunja... Ich würde Deemon nicht trauen, denn er ist schlau, und... er weiß dass die Megas gegen ihn   
versagen wenn er euch besiegt...!"  
„Du meinst er könnte uns attackieren?"  
Garudamon nickte. „Wenn er es schafft den Megas da oben kurz zu entkommen wird er es   
wahrscheinlich tun."  
„Wir sollten aber hierbleiben... Wenn ihnen nun etwas passiert..." fürchtete Kari.  
„Die können schon auf sich aufpassen, aber gut, ich werde nach Deemon Ausschau halten.."  
„Wenn er uns will bekommt er uns überall." erklärte Tai. „Auch in den Höhlen."  
„Stimmt auch wieder..."  
Die Digimon beobachteten an der Seite ihrer Digiritter weiter den Himmel, und bemerkten, dass   
Deemon tatsächlich unmerksam den Kampfplatz näher an den Berg verlegte...   
  
TEIL 67_________________________________  
„Du wirst es noch büßen dass du es gewagt hast mich anzugreifen!" rief das Dämonen Digimon böse   
und lachte hämisch.   
„Ich bereue lediglich dass du überhaupt geboren wurdest..." antwortete Blackwargreymon frech und   
schickte eine weitere schwarze Planetenkraft in Deemons Richtung, der jedoch geschickt auswich.   
Deemon war viel zu schnell! Und selbst vor Magnadramon schien er keine Angst mehr zu haben, falls   
er dieses Wort überhaupt kannte. Seine Attacken jedoch waren gezielt und trafen fast immer...   
Imperialdramon war längst in die Fighter Form gewechselt um behänder kämpfen zu können, aber   
selbst das schien seine Macht gegen Deemon nicht zu stärken. Er war ein wahrlich starker Meister der   
Dunkelheit... Mit seinen Händen formte er Kreise in der Luft, an denen alle Angriffe einfach   
abprallten und wirkungslos blieben. Nicht einmal Magnadramons Drachenfeuer oder Imperialdramons   
Laserfinger konnten sein unsichtbares Schutzschild durchdringen. Plötzlich jedoch war Deemon   
umzingelt, als er einen Moment nicht aufpasste und Wargreymon den Rücken zukehrte. Die Digimon   
zögerten keinen Augenblick ihre Attacken auf ihn abzufeuern, aber Deemon war viel zu schnell. Unter   
ihm war in diesem Moment niemand, was er schnell erkannte, und er nutzte die Chance und schoss auf   
den Berg unter ihm zu.   
„Die Digiritter!" rief Imperialdramon erschrocken und setzte ihm als Erster nach. Blackwargreymon,   
Wargreymon, Magnadramon und Metallgarurumon folgten ihm so schnell es ging, aber Deemon war   
um Längen schneller... Sein hämisches Lachen scholl zu den Megas hinauf, die ihm an den Fersen   
hingen. Sie wussten ganz genau dass sie nun nicht mehr dazwischen konnten...   
„Ausweichen!" schrie Metallgarurumon zu den Digirittern hinunter, die entsetzt bemerkten was da vor   
sich ging. Sofort rannten sie in die Höhle, die Garudamon ihnen gezeigt hatte.   
„FLAMMENINFERNO!"   
Die Attacke raste auf den Höhleneingang zu und Sekunden später war ein markerschütternder Schrei   
zu hören...   
  
TEIL 68_________________________________  
Deemon war nur für Sekunden außer Gefecht gesetzt, da Magnadramon ihn eng umschlungen festhielt   
und ihn heftigst Attackierte. Aber wenig später lag Magnadramon verletzt am Boden und digitierte   
erschöpft zu Gatomon zurück. Oh neinnn...! dachte sie besorgt und rannte in die Höhle hinein,   
während die anderen tapfer weiterkämpften. Ein paar Minuten später folgte ihr Imperialdramon, der   
von Deemons Flammeninferno ordentlich verkohlt worden war. Nur noch die beiden Wargreymon   
und Metallgarurumon waren übrig.   
„Muhahaaha! Ihr seid tatsächlich zu schwach! Hätte ich euch gar nicht zugetraut...!" höhnte das   
Digimon überlegen. „Das ist euer Ende...!"  
„Da wär ich mir mal nicht so sicher!" rief Wargreymon siegessicher. Nein, er würde sich von dem da   
nicht unterkriegen lassen!   
„Du glaubst immer noch mich besiegen zu können?? Kannst du dann auch das hier? Muahaaahaa!"   
Deemon flog nun ganz zu Boden und verschwand mit einer einzigen, geschickten Bewegung darin.   
Von überall her schien sein Lachen zu kommen...   
„Die Höhle! Die Digiritter sind dort drin!"  
„Wir müssen hinterher! Wir müssen sie beschützen!" rief Metallgarurumon und spurtete hinein. Doch   
im Schein einiger Lampen blieb er abrupt stehen. „Was ist denn hier geschehen?!" fragte er   
erschrocken.   
„Red nicht lange! Halt uns Deemon vom Hals!" befohl Matt, der am Boden kniete. Metallgarurumon   
lief schweigend an ihm vorbei und drang tiefer in die Höhle ein. Ein paar Meter von den Digirittern   
entfernt blieb er stehen und horchte in den Berg hinein. Am Eingang erschienen Wargreymon und   
Blackwargreymon. Auch sie stockten. Dann stellten sie sich schützend vor den Eingang. Deemon hat   
es tatsächlich nicht auf uns, sondern auf die Kinder abgesehen...! stellten sie fest. Jemand stöhnte in   
der Höhle.   
„Reiß dich zusammen!" knurrte Matt. „Wir könnten Wasser gebrauchen..." murmelte er hinterher.   
„Ich kann welches suchen gehen, tiefer im Berg gibt es sicher welches...!"  
„Aber nicht alleine, Veemon! Blackwargreymon..? Würdest du mitgehen...?"  
Das Digimon nickte. Die beiden verschwanden an Metallgarurumon und den Digirittern vorbei in den   
tiefen des Berges.   
  
TEIL 69_________________________________  
„Reiß dich zusammen, Davis! Noch ist die Gefahr nicht vorbei!" sagte Matt erneut. Davis lag am   
Boden und er wusste nicht ob er heulen, stöhnen oder schreien sollte. Deemons Attacke hatte ihn voll   
erwischt, und nicht nur sein Hemd war verbrannt... Im Gesicht, am Oberkörper und an den Armen   
hatte er Brandwunden vom 2ten bis 4ten Grad, und sie taten weh, unbeschreiblich weh.... Jede   
Bewegung verursachte ihm Schmerzen, deshalb lag er regungslos am Boden und hoffte dass es   
endlich enden würde, ganz gleich wie.   
„Irgendwo bist du selber schuld!" kritisierte Kari. „Wärst du reingerannt, wie Metallgarurumon es   
gesagt hat!"  
Davis war dazu gar nicht mehr in der Lage. Das letzte was er mitbekam war, dass Joe ihm einen   
wasserdurchtränkten Lappen auf die Stirn legte, dann wurde er bewusstlos. Ungerührt trat   
Blackwargreymon an seine Seite und schüttete ihm den Rest des Wasser über den Körper. Ein heftiges   
Zittern durchlief ihn.   
„Das hat uns noch gefehlt..." murmelte TK und seufzte. „Was ist mit Deemon?!"  
„Er kann jeden Moment hier auftauchen...!" antwortete Metallgarurumon und spitzte die Ohren in   
Richtung Berginneres. „Nachdem er Magnadramon und Imperialdramon besiegt hatte ist er wieder im   
Boden verschwunden... ich hätte nie gedacht dass er gegen uns Fünf so lange durchhält..."  
„Er hat es auf euch abgesehen..." bestätigte Wargreymon. „Wir müssen gut Acht geben...!"   
„Auf uns?! Was will er von uns?!"  
„Ich denke er will euch vernichten... Wenn ihr nicht mehr seid sind wir keine Gefahr mehr für ihn...!"  
„Das gleiche Resultat hat er doch auch wenn er euch... vernichtet?!"  
„Natürlich, aber wir sind schwerer zu vernichten...!"  
„Ojeh..."   
Die Digiritter schauderten. Bei Davis hätte Deemon seinen Plan beinahe in die Tat umgesetzt. Joe   
kümmerte sich um Davis` Wunden, aber viel konnte er mit seinem Klopapier und dem bisschen Salbe   
nicht ausrichten. Veemon kramte in Davis` Tasche und breitete die Decke über seinen Digiritter, als   
ein Schrei aus Metallgarurumons Nähe erklang. Sofort sprang das Mega Digimon auf und wollte seine   
Metallische Wolfskralle einsetzten.   
„NEIN! Bitte nicht" rief Wormmon entsetzt und sprang dem Mega auf die Schnauze. „Du könntest   
Ken treffen!"   
Alle waren sofort still als sie bemerkten dass einer aus ihrer Gruppe fehlte...  
  
TEIL 70_________________________________  
„Was machen wir jetzt?!" fragte Yolei voller Angst. „Wird er ihn töten?!"  
„Ich glaube nicht dass wir das beantworten können, aber irgendwo muss Deemon doch mit ihm   
hinsein, da er ihn ja nicht mit in den Boden ziehen kann!"  
„Wir müssen ihm hinterher!"   
Ohne lang zu überlegen spurteten Blackwargreymon, Wargreymon und Metallgarurumon tiefer in die   
Höhle. Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass Deemon Ken entführt hatte! Die anderen folgten den 3   
Megas ohne zögern, aber etwas bange war ihnen schon, da sie im Rücken jetzt ungedeckt waren. Nur   
Joe und Gomamon blieben zurück, und ihnen war dabei ebenfalls mehr als unwohl, auch wenn   
Garudamon vor der Höhle wartete und den Eingang deckte. Deemon konnte ja zurück kommen und   
sie ebenfalls entführen oder sogar töten... Und Garudamon hätte keine Chance gegen ihn...   
„KEEENNNN?! KEEENNNN! SAG WAS KEN!" rief Wormmon verzweifelt. Doch sein Digiritter   
gab keine Antwort, und die anderen deuteten ihm, leise zu sein.   
„Ruhig! Deemon soll nicht unbedingt wissen dass wir hinterher kommen!"  
„Na gut..." murmelte Wormmon traurig. Er hatte furchtbare Angst um seinen Digiritter.   
„Pssst... ist schon gut... wir finden ihn!" versuchte Biyomon zu trösten.   
„Ich... hoffe es..." antwortete Wormmon mit Tränen in den Augen. Er wusste sehr gut wie brutal   
Deemon war, hatte er es doch an Davis` Schicksal gesehen.  
Immer tiefer drangen sie in den Berg ein, aus dem unheimliche Geräusche klangen. Zum Glück gab es   
keine Abzweigungen, die groß genug für Ken gewesen wären, demnach musste Deemon mit ihm den   
Weg gegangen sein, dem sie jetzt folgten. Es wurde zunehmend dunkler, auch wenn die Digiritter 3   
Lichter bei sich trugen. Immer wieder sahen sie sich um, ob ihnen Deemon ja nicht in den Rücken fiel.   
Dann setzte sich Blackwargreymon ans Ende der Gruppe, und alle fühlten sich wenigstens etwas   
sicher... trotz der Tatsache dass die 3 Megas nicht einmal in der Luft mit Deemon fertig geworden   
sind. Ob sie es hier unten schaffen würden? In seinem Reich? Alle Zweifelten daran...  
  
TEIL 71_________________________________  
„Was willst du von mir!!!" rief Ken panisch, als Deemon ihn durch die unterirdischen Gänge schleifte.   
„Das wirst du schon sehen!" antwortete das Digimon boshaft, und Ken ahnte nichts Gutes. Hilflos sah   
er sich um so gut es ging, aber Deemon war so schnell, und immer tiefer und dunkler wurde der Weg   
in den Berg, dem sie folgten. Er wagte es lieber nicht dem Digimon einen Tritt zu verpassen, nach   
dem was Deemon mit Davis gemacht hatte.   
„Keine Angst!" höhnte das Digimon als es bemerkte wie Ken zitterte. „Du wirst diesen Berg lebend   
verlassen, aber an unserer Seite. Die Digiwelt gehört uns! Der Dunkelheit! Muaahaa!"  
„Was... Was meinst du damit...?! Was hast du vor..?!"   
„Du hast etwas dass eigentlich uns gehört..! Ich hole es mir nur zurück, danach darfst du wieder   
Digimonkaiser spielen, in dieser Rolle hast du mir sowieso viel besser gefallen!"  
„Nein! Nie wieder werde ich der Digimonkaiser sein! NIE WIEDER!"  
„Schnauze!" knurrte Deemon und Ken erhielt eine schallende Ohrfeige von der er bewusstlos wurde.   
Das Digimon lachte hämisch und bog in den rechten Gang der 3 Abzweigungen ein, die sich in einer   
kleineren Haupthöhle auftaten. Die Meisterin wird begeistert sein, dass wir endlich wieder Kopien der   
wertvollen Saat herstellen können... Nichts ist so zuverlässig wie die Saat der Finsternis... Weder   
schwarze Zahnräder noch Teufelsspiralen... Muahaahahaa...!   
  
„DEEMON!" schlug dem Digimon eine vor Hass verzerrte, weibliche, aber starke Stimme entgegen.   
„Ja Meisterin! Ich bringe den Jungen, der die Saat in sich trägt!" Deemon trat vor den steinernen   
Thron der in der größten der vier unterirdischen Gewölbe stand. Rote Augen funkelten das Mega   
Digimon und den Jungen an, und die `Meisterin` lächelte zufrieden. Links und Rechts von ihrem   
Haupt zischte es bedrohlich, als sie weitersprach.  
„Schmeiß ihn in den Kerker! Dort werden ihn die Digiritter nicht finden. Natürlich sind sie schon auf   
dem Weg hierher. Empfange sie...!"  
„Natürlich..." murmelte Deemon gehorsam, verbeugte sich und verschwand mit Ken in einem   
weiteren Seitengang, der zu den Kerkern der Meister der Dunkelheit führte...   
  
TEIL 72_________________________________  
Garudamon lauschte in die Nacht hinein, aber es konnte nichts hören, außer dem schweren Atem, der   
aus der Höhle drang. Die Digiritter würden Imperialdramon missen müssen, wenn es erneut zum   
Kampf kam, auch wenn Imperialdramon in den engen Höhlen eh keine Chance hatte. Er hätte sie   
lediglich zum Einsturz gebracht. Joe kümmerte sich um Davis, von dem der schwere Atem kam, aber   
viel konnte er nicht tun. Solange sie nicht in die Reale Welt zurückkonnten war Davis in   
Lebensgefahr, was seine Wunden anging. Und sollte Deemon hier auftauchen... Nein. Garudamon   
dachte lieber gar nicht darüber nach. Sora war bei den anderen, ganz tief im Inneren dieses Berges...   
Hoffentlich geschieht ihr nichts... dachte Garudamon nervös. Weshalb bin ich nur so... so nervös...?!   
Der Wind flüstert Worte die mich in Angst versetzen... Gefahr... Aber ich muss auf Davis, Joe und ihre   
Digimon aufpassen...   
„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Garudamon als es sich ablenken wollte und in die Höhle sah.  
„Unverändert..." murmelte Joe, über Davis gebeugt. „Er hat Fieber bekommen, und es steigt. Langsam   
frage ich mich, ob er überhaupt durchkommt..."  
„Sag sowas nicht!" rief Veemon unter Tränen. Er lag mit dem ganzen Körper über Davis und   
versuchte ihn zu wärmen, während Joe versuchte sein Fieber zu senken, indem er ihm nasskalte   
Tücher auf die Stirn und um die Beine legte. „Er kommt sicher durch! SICHER!"  
„Beruhige dich... Veemon... Du siehst doch selber dass es nicht gut um ihn steht..."  
„Du kannst mir doch nicht ins Gesicht sagen dass er stirbt!" rief Veemon erbost und schon hatte Joe   
eine Ohrfeige von ihm im Gesicht. Veemon stockte erschrocken.  
„Joe... Es... es tut mir leid..." Mit Augen aus denen tausend Tränen flossen legte er seinen Kopf   
wieder auf Davis` Oberkörper. Joe zuckte die Schultern.  
„Ist schon gut, du bist halt außer dir... Er kann es ja immer noch schaffen..."   
Joe versuchte zu lächeln, schickte aber einen mehr als besorgten Blick in den Gang, in dem seine   
Freunde verschwunden waren...  
  
TEIL 73_________________________________  
„Wohin jetzt?!" fragte Kari verzweifelt. Vor ihnen lagen drei Abzweigungen, und alle Gänge führten   
nur noch weiter hinein, immer tiefer... Wargreymon trat vor uns musterte die Gänge.  
„Wir müssen uns aufteilen... oder einen nach dem anderen aufsuchen...!"  
„Wer weiß, wie tief sie noch rein führen!!"  
„Wenn wir einen nach dem anderen nehmen brauchen wir viel zuviel Zeit!"  
„Tai hat recht...! Wir sollten uns aufteilen..!"   
„Und wie?"  
„Ich, Matt, Mimi und Cody nehmen den Linken!" befahl Metallgarurumon.  
„Dann nehmen ich, Tai, Izzy, Kari und Yolei den Mittleren!"  
„Und ich, TK, Sora und Hijukio den Rechten..."  
Die drei Megas musterten die Digiritter. Sie nickten zustimmend und die jeweils aufgerufenen folgten   
„ihrem" Mega in den Seitengang. Im Notfall konnte Karis Gatomon bei der mittleren Gruppe wieder   
aufs Mega Level digitieren, und bei der rechten Gruppe TKs Patamon... Die linke Gruppe war   
eindeutig die schwächste, aber Metallgarurumon passte sehr gut auf, als sie dem Weg folgten.   
Wargreymon verschwand im Mittleren Gang, und Blackwargreymon im Rechten. Der Berg war erfüllt   
von komischen Geräuschen, aber die Digiritter wussten dass diese Geräusche `normal` waren. Der   
Berg arbeitet im inneren, wie jeder normale Berg auch. Dennoch fürchteten sie sich...   
  
TEIL 74_________________________________  
„Sackgasse." murmelte Metallgarurumon, als sie vor dem Steinschlag standen, der etwa 500 Meter   
weiter im Gang den Weg versperrte. Die Höhle war hier vollkommen verschlossen, da war kein   
durchkommen möglich. „Hier ist Deemon nie und nimmer mit Ken entlang gekommen, alleine ja, aber   
nicht mit Ken..."  
„Dann gehen wir zurück!" rief Matt und erhielt die Zustimmung von Mimi und Cody.   
„Welchem Team folgen wir?!"   
„Weiß ich noch nicht... Das entscheiden wir wenn wir wieder oben sind.."  
So schnell sie „normal" laufen konnten, gingen die drei Menschen mit ihren Digimon den Weg   
zurück, den sie eben erst gekommen waren. Hier würden sie ihren Freund nicht finden, also musste   
Deemon Wargreymon oder Blackwargreymon über den Weg laufen.   
Oben angekommen musterten sie die Gänge.   
„Ich weiß nicht..." murmelte Cody. „Gehen wir einfach in den mittleren?!"  
„Nungut, sehe kein Problem darin... Kämmen wir eben alle Gänge durch, bis wir ihn haben..!"  
Schon verschwanden sie im mittleren Gang, um den sich eigentlich Wargreymon mit seiner Gruppe   
kümmern sollte. Wenn sie nur Ken rechtzeitig finden würden...!   
  
TEIL 75_________________________________  
„Soso... du bist also der Junge, der die Saat der Finsternis in sich trägt... Glück für uns, Pech für dich.   
Hahaahaha...! Was heißt Pech... du wirst dich viel besser fühlen, wenn du wieder als Digimonkaiser   
durch die Digiwelt ziehst."  
„Was...? Was habt ihr mit mir vor?! Wer bist du eigentlich?!"   
„Du bist ganz schön naiv..! Wer ich bin tut nichts zur Sache. Ich bin der 5te Meister der Dunkelheit,   
und ich habe vor mich ganz nett an deinen Freunden zu rächen...! Weißt du... Armageddomon kann   
die Saat in dir wieder zum Leben erwecken... Das wird ein Heidenspaß für uns alle..! Mit   
Armageddomons Technik die gute Seite von der absolut Bösen eines Digimons abzuspalten und der   
Saat der Finsternis wird es in dieser Welt schon bald keine guten Digimon mehr geben. Ist das nicht   
herrlich??? Ach nein, für dich ja nicht. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Muahahahaaha!"  
„Du bist wahnsinnig...!" rief Ken erschrocken. „Die Welten werden aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten   
und alles wird vernichtet werden!"  
„Du Narr! Es wird eine Welt der Dunkelheit, die von Uns regiert wird!"   
Damit drehte sich die Meisterin der Dunkelheit um und verschwand wieder aus dem Seitengang, der   
zu Kens winzigem Verlies führte, in dem er gefangen war. Dieses Digimon erinnerte ihn an etwas,   
aber er konnte nicht genau sagen an was.   
  
Zu dieser Zeit waren Blackwargreymon, TK, Sora und Hijukio schon auf dem Weg zu der letzten   
Meisterin der Dunkelheit, von der sie gar nicht wussten dass sie hier lebte. Sie wollten nur Ken finden   
und dann schnell wieder zu den anderen Stoßen. Plötzlich leuchtete aber der Boden vor den Kindern   
auf, und aus ihm erschien Deemon.  
„Ooohhhh ich zittere schon vor Angst!" höhnte er, als Blackwargreymon und DarkTyrannomon in   
Kampfhaltung gingen. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung wischte er DarkTyrannomon zu Boden und   
lachte abermals mit seinem zermürbenden Laut.   
„Was hast du mit Ken gemacht?!" fragte TK wütend.   
„Keine Angst, eurem Freund wird nichts geschehen. Er wird nachher lediglich etwas... anders sein!!   
Und jetzt sterbt...!"  
Das Flammeninferno schoss kraftvoll durch den Gang und kam sogar dort wieder heraus, wo sich die   
3 Megas vorhin getrennt hatten. Als die Sicht wieder frei wurde stockte Deemon einige Sekunden.   
Nanu? Zwei Mega Level Digimon?  
Seraphimon und Blackwargreymon griffen an, und Deemon erhielt einen langen Riss in seiner   
mönchsartigen Kutte. Ziemlich empört über die Frechheit der Digiritter verschwand er im Boden, um   
hinter ihnen wieder emporzukommen. Ohne Zögern schickte er sein Flammeninferno erneut los, aber   
wiederum schaffte es Blackwargreymon, die Attacke mit seinem Schild soweit zu vermindern, dass   
den 3 Menschen nichts geschah.   
„So... Ihr wollt mir also immer noch trotzen...!"  
Eine Bewegung, ein mächtiger, kraftvoller Schlag auf Blackwargreymons Schild, dass er immer noch   
in die Höhe hielt, und es zerbarst in viele Teile. Zuviele Teile... Die Digimon wichen zurück. Sie   
waren in so einem engen Tunnel gefangen und hatten nicht mehr den geringsten Schutz vor Deemons   
tödlichem Flammeninferno...   
„FLAMMENINFERNO! Muahahaaa!"   
„LAUFT!!!!"  
Seraphimon und Blackwargreymon stellten sich der Feuersbrunst in den Weg, um wenigstens die   
Digiritter zu retten, doch als die Attacke die beiden Megas traf wurde ihnen schwarz vor Augen...  
  
TEIL 76_________________________________  
„METALLISCHE WOLFSKRALLE!"   
Deemon fuhr erschrocken herum, starrte der Attacke entsetzt entgegen und wurde voll von ihr   
getroffen. Schwer Verletzt brach er zusammen und stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus, dem   
tausend Echos durch das Höhlenlabyrinth folgten, dann löste er sich in Luft auf.   
„TK! Sora! Hijukio! Alles in Ordnung?!"  
„Ich... ich glaube schon!" rief TK und wagte sich aus der Kurve, in die sie sich geflüchtet hatten.   
„Seraphimon?! Alles Ok??"  
Die beiden Megas kamen langsam wieder zu sich und sahen auf. „Ja... alles in Ordnung!" bestätigte   
Seraphimon, digitierte zu Patamon zurück und flatterte TK in die Arme.   
„Bei dir auch, Blackwargreymon?"   
„Ja, geht schon... Es war nur... etwas heiß...! Metallgarurumon? Du hast uns... das Leben gerettet...!   
Danke...!!!"   
„Wir sind gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen...!" bestätigte Metallgarurumon. „Der Linke Gang war   
total verschüttet, und Wargreymons Gang mündete in ein riesiges unterirdisches Gewölbe, von dem   
viel zu viele Seitengänge abgingen. Wir dachten also wir gehen lieber euch hinterher, bevor wir uns in   
diesen Gängen verirren...!"  
„Was ist jetzt mit Ken? Meint ihr, er ist irgendwo am Ende dieses Ganges?!" fragte Tai.  
„Wahrscheinlich. Gehen wir weiter?"  
„Bevor wir das entscheiden... Seid ihr alle noch fit genug?"  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Wargreymon?"  
Wargreymon nickte. Die anderen Digimon ebenfalls.   
„Weshalb willst du das wissen, Metallgarurumon?!"  
„Weil ich nicht glaube dass Deemon Ken alleine dort gelassen hat, wo auch immer er jetzt ist..! Ich bin   
mir fast sicher dass der letzte Meister der Dunkelheit sich ebenfalls in diesem Berg befindet...!"   
„Das ist kein Berg..." rätselte Izzy. „Das ist eine unterirdische Festung!! So verzweigt wie die Gänge   
sind und so viele kleine bis riesige Höhlen sich hier befinden...!"  
„Du meinst diese Höhlen könnten noch weiter führen als nur durch den Berg?!"  
„Ja. Ich glaube sogar dass sie auch dorthin führen, wo wir Blackwargreymons gute Seite gefunden   
haben. Und wahrscheinlich gehen sie noch viel weiter...!"  
„Wenn das so ist, wird es... ziemlich schwierig werden Ken zu finden..."  
„Armer Ken..." murmelte Wormmon bedrückt.   
„Wir finden ihn! Sicher!"  
  
TEIL 77_________________________________  
Der Gang, dem sie jetzt alle folgten, führte zu einer Art unterirdischem Thronsaal, von dem aus wieder   
einige Gänge abzweigten. Aber die kleine Seitenhöhle war verlassen.   
„Es ist zum Verrücktwerden!" beschwerte sich Yolei. „Wie sollen wir Ken in diesem Gewirr   
überhaupt jemals wiederfinden?!"  
„Seht ihr das? Das... sieht aus wie...!"  
„eine Art Thron..." vollendete Wormmon den Satz. „Ich weiß... früher... war der Digimonkaiser hier...   
Ich wusste nicht dass es diesen Ort noch gibt..."  
„Was? Kennst du dich hier etwa aus, Wormmon?!"   
Das kleine Digimon nickte. „Etwas... Es ist schon lange her dass wir hier waren... das war... noch   
bevor Ken sich die mobile Festung gebaut hat..."  
„Gibt es hier eine Art Kerker?!"  
„Viele...! Der nächste ist, wenn er noch existieren sollte, in diesem Seitengang..." murmelte   
Wormmon und lief hinein. Die Digiritter folgten ihm, nur um einen leeren Raum vorzufinden, der in   
der Mitte von stabilen Gitterstäben geteilt war. Die Tür zu dem Verlies stand offen.  
„Er ist nicht hier... Armer Ken..."  
„Nun mach dir mal keine Sorgen, wir finden ihn schon...! Und wenn wir alle diese Gänge durchsuchen   
müssen!"  
„Das Unterirdische Reich ist riesig... Ken und ich... kannten nur wenige der vielen Gänge..." sagte   
Wormmon bedrückt.  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen..!" kommentierte Yolei und trat in die Zelle. „Moment...?! Was ist denn   
das?!"  
„Was?!"   
„Kens Jacke! Ken hat seine Jacke hier gelassen!"  
„WAAS?!"  
„Dann war Ken also hier...!" bestätigte Kari. „Weit kann er ja dann noch nicht sein..."  
„Wieso bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen..." murmelte Yolei voller Selbstkritik und öffnete ihr   
Digiterminal.  
„Auf was?"  
„Wir hätten Ken schon lange schreiben können...! Aber..." Yolei starrte auf das kleine Gerät in ihrer   
Hand. „Natürlich, Ken war klüger als wir!!!"  
Von Ken An Alle  
Hallo!  
Keine Sorge, es geht mir soweit gut. Ich kann vielleicht nicht zurückschreiben wenn ihr eine   
Antwort von mir erwartet, da ich von der Meisterin der Dunkelheit überwacht werde. Nehmt   
euch von ihr in acht!!! Sie ist zwar groß und kann sich in dem engen Höhlennetz schlecht   
bewegen, aber äußerst stark...   
Nungut, zur Sache: Sie haben mich entführt weil sie die Saat der Finsternis haben wollen, und   
sie wollen sie auch in mir wieder erwecken. Ich versuche zu entkommen wenn mir die   
Möglichkeit bleibt, denn ich glaube kaum dass sie mir etwas antun werden. Die Saat ist ihnen   
viel zu wichtig, darum werden sie mich am Leben lassen. Ich kann euch leider nicht den Weg   
hierher beschreiben, denn ich war bewusstlos. Fragt Wormmon, denn es kennt den Weg zu   
dem Unterirdischen Thornsaal.   
Ich muss aufhören, sie kommt zurück!  
Ken  
  
„Sie? Wen meint er mit sie? Sind es mehrere?!"  
„Sieht so aus. Oder Deemon war noch dabei. Jedenfalls hat er das geschrieben während er noch hier   
war. Und jetzt?!"  
„Schreib zurück! Frag ihn wo er jetzt ist!"  
„Okay....!"  
Yolei hämmerte auf ihr Digiterminal ein...   
  
TEIL 78_________________________________  
„Joe...? Veemon... Wo sind die anderen...?"  
„Davis du bist wach!!!" jubelte Veemon.   
„Ja.. klar..! Was ist passiert, wo sind sie...?"  
„Sie sind in das Höhlenlabyrinth eingedrungen, Deemon hat Ken entführt!"  
„Was?! Und Joe und Gomamon bleiben einfach hier?! Wir müssen ihnen hinterher?!"  
„Nein Davis!" griff Joe bestimmt ein. „Dazu bist du nicht in der Lage!"  
„Ach was, sicher! Ich fühle mich... sowieso immer wie ein vergessenes, verbrutzeltes Grillsteak, jetzt   
ist das Gefühl... lediglich noch etwas stärker...! Los Veemon!"  
„DigiArmorEi der Freundschaft erstrahle!"  
„Veemon Armordigitation zuuuuRaidramon – Sturm der Freundschaft!"  
„Davis das ist verrückt! Du bist den anderen da unten nur im Weg!"  
„Wieso... das denn?!"  
„Dann müssen sie bei aller Gefahr auch noch auf dich aufpassen!"  
„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen!"  
„Hab ich gesehen..."  
„Ach sei doch ruhig!" rief Davis genervt. „Los Raidramon!"  
„Ok Davis, halt dich gut fest..."  
Und schon war Davis verschwunden und ließ einen verdatterten Joe in der Eingangshöhle zurück...  
  
TEIL 79_________________________________  
Endlich... Endlich haben sie die Mail gelesen... Gut, so werden sie sich vorerst noch keine Sorgen   
machen, aber ich kann ihnen noch nicht zurückschreiben...  
Still musterte Ken mit gesenktem Kopf das Digimon, dass sich als die letzte Meisterin der Dunkelheit   
entpuppt hatte. Doch viel konnte er nicht erkennen, denn sie schien total von Dunkelheit umhüllt zu   
sein, und es war eh schon fast stockdunkel in dem Raum. Er war froh darum dass sein Digiterminal   
keine Geräusche von sich gab wenn eine Mail eintraf, denn dann hätte das Digimon es sicher schon   
längst zerstört. Jetzt senkte er das kleine Gerät und tippte quälend langsam und leise seine Antwort   
ein. Nur nichts anmerken lassen... Nur bloß nicht draufschauen... dachte er. Wenn ich das Gerät   
verliere, sind wir bloß noch auf die Digivices angewiesen... und die können zwar Positionen melden...   
aber keinen Weg...   
  
„Kannst du nicht... etwas vorsichtiger rennen?!" schnauzte Davis Raidramon an, der eh schon   
vorsichtig genug lief.   
„Nein, anders geht es nicht...!" antwortete Raidramon, dem Davis jetzt auf die Nerven ging.   
„Weißt du wenigstens wo die anderen sind?"   
„Ja... Ich folge ihren Spuren..."  
„Spuren? Wo sind da Spuren?"  
„Du kannst sie nicht sehen, du bist ja ein Mensch."  
„Was soll das schon wieder heißen???"  
„Dass ich bessere Augen habe. Und jetzt halt die Klappe!"  
„WAS? Wie redest du mit mir?"  
„Willst du lieber die Aufmerksamkeit der Meister der Dunkelheit auf dich ziehen???"  
„Nein...."  
„Dann sei ruhig und halt dich fest." Murmelte Raidramon noch genervter und sprang über einen   
größeren Spalt im Höhlenboden. Als er auf der anderen Seite wieder landete, schrie Davis voller   
Schmerz auf.   
„Wenn du nicht ruhig sein kannst bleiben wir sofort hier." drohte Raidramon erneut.  
„I... ich bin ja ... schon ruhig..." presste Davis gequält hervor...   
  
TEIL 80_________________________________  
„Davis! Was machst du denn hier?" flüsterte Tai entsetzt, als die Digiritter Davis bemerkten.   
Raidramon hielt an, Davis stieg ab und sein Digimon digitierte zu Veemon zurück.   
„Ich denke ihr könnt Hilfe gebrauchen?"  
„Auch das noch..." flüsterte Kari ganz leise zu TK, der lautlos stöhnte. Jetzt hängt uns auch noch ein   
Verletzter am Hals, der uns eh nur im Weg ist...   
„Nein, wir brauchen keine Hilfe!" antwortete Tai barsch. „Du hättest dich lieber ausgeruht! Wo sind   
Joe und Gomamon?"   
„Hier...!" kam die Antwort von Hinten, wo soeben die letzten Drei eingetroffen waren.   
„Biyomon!" rief Sora glücklich und nahm ihr Digimon in den Arm.   
„Okay, jetzt sind wir alle zusammen aber mir wäre es lieber wenn Davis oben geblieben wäre."   
„Achso, ihr wollt mich also nicht dabeihaben..." murmelte Davis leise und wollte umdrehen. Tai   
packte ihn sofort an der Jacke. „Du bleibst hier. Jetzt MUSST du mit."  
Davis versuchte keinen Laut herauszubringen, aber entsetzt griff er an die Jacke und zog sie rasch aus.   
Unter der Jacke konnte man seine Wunden sehen, und deshalb hatte er sie auch ausgezogen. Als Tai   
ihn gepackt hatte war der Stoff an die Wunden gekommen und hatte ihm wieder furchtbare Schmerzen   
zugefügt.  
„Zieh sie lieber wieder an. Kannst froh sein dass du noch eine Jacke hast."  
„Warum...?"  
„Wenn du sie dir nicht um den Bauch gebunden hättest wäre sie nicht nur an den Ärmeln verkohlt. Du   
müsstest nackt rumrennen."   
Schmollend tat Davis, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Dann wartete er, was die anderen Digiritter jetzt tun   
würden. Yolei las gerade eine Mail.  
„Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun als Mails zu lesen?" schimpfte er trotzig.  
„Besseres? Die Mail ist von Ken!" empörte sich Yolei.   
„Oh... auf die Idee... wäre ich nie gekommen..."  
„Natürlich nicht." Grollte sie immer noch und las dann weiter.   
„Und...? Was schreibt er...?" fragte Joe.   
„Er... weiß nicht mehr welchen Weg sie genau genommen hatten... Wormmon, weißt du wo die Grotte   
der Finsternis ist?"   
„Oh...!" piepste Wormmon erschrocken.   
„Was ist??"   
„Wenn er dort ist, sind sie ganz schön weit von hier entfernt...! Wir müssen uns beeilen...!"  
„Ja, weißt du denn wie wir dort hinkommen?!"  
Das kleine Digimon nickte zaghaft. „Ja, so ungefähr..."  
„Ungefähr? Wenn du dir nicht sicher bist werden wir uns verirren!"  
„Ich finde den Weg schon..." Für Ken.... dachte er bei sich.   
„Also dann mal los..." gähnte Tai und lief Wormmon hinterher. Die anderen folgten ihm. Sie waren   
auch müde, aber sie konnten und wollten Ken nicht in den Klauen dieses Digimons lassen. Noch zwei   
Stunden liefen – oder eher wankten – sie hinter Wormmon her, bis es endlich anhielt.  
„Um diese Biegung dürften es noch 200 Meter bis zu der Grotte sein..."   
„Psst...? Was ist das?!"   
„Wasser..." antwortete Wormmon. „Durch die Grotte fließt ein unterirdischer Fluss, der hinter der   
Haupthöhle ins Meer austritt."  
„INS MEER?"  
„Ja..."  
„Sind wir denn schon sooo weit gelaufen?"  
„Die Höhlen sind weit verzweigt, dass sagte ich doch..."  
„Schreib Ken eine Mail und sag ihm wo wir sind..." murmelte Tai zu Yolei. „Ich denke, wir sollten   
uns erst mal ausruhen, und uns ausschlafen..."  
„Auf jeden Fall!" stimmte ihm Kari zu und musterte die erschöpften Digimon. Nachdem Yolei ihr   
Digiterminal zugeklappt hatte bestätigte sie dies ebenfalls.   
„Lediglich dieses Digimon das Ken gefangen hält macht mir Sorgen. Weil wir nichts darüber   
wissen..."  
„Wenn wir so gegen es kämpfen müssen haben wir keine Chance..."  
„Ja, das sehe ich ein! Schlafen wir..."   
Darüber glücklich digitierten Wargreymon und Metallgarurumon zurück und legten sich müde zu   
ihren Digirittern die eben das Lager für die Nacht vorbereiteten.   
  
TEIL 81_________________________________  
Gähnen. Strecken und Schütteln der müden Körperteile. Das einzige Geräusch was in dieser Nacht   
gefehlt hatte war das Schnarchen von Davis. Vielleicht, weil er verletzt war und Schmerzen hatte,   
vielleicht aber auch weil er ausnahmsweise wusste dass sie diesmal auf keinem Fall gehört werden   
durften. Jedenfalls standen sie auf, denn heute wollten sie unbedingt Ken befreien. Wormmon hüpfte   
von einem Bauch auf den anderen, um die noch schlafenden Digiritter zu wecken.   
„Pssst! Macht doch nicht so einen Lärm!" flüsterte Tai nervös. „Muss der Feind denn wissen dass wir   
kommen?"  
„Wir haben Hunger...!" quengelten die Digimon, noch bevor alle auf den Beinen waren.   
„Es gibt ja gleich was...!"   
Wenig später futterten sie das was sie noch hatten. Hauptsächlich war es Dosenfutter, und die   
Digiritter löffelten die aufgebrühte Suppe. Sie überließen den Digimon das Beste, damit sie stark   
genug für den Kampf waren. Danach packten sie zusammen, checkten Yoleis Digiterminal nach   
Mails von Ken und brachen auf. Leise schlichen sie um die Biegung zur Grotte der Finsternis, wie   
Ken sie nannte. Eigentlich vermuteten sie, Ken dort zu finden. Aber als Davis neugierig seinen Kopf   
um das Eck schob um sich umzusehen sah er sein eigenes Gesicht. Beinahe hätte er einen Schrei   
abgelassen, aber er konnte sich beherrschen und sah schulterzuckend die anderen Digiritter an. Yolei   
schob ihn zur Seite, drückte sich an die Wand und schlich vorwärts, gefolgt von den anderen. Die   
Grotte war erfüllt von Hunderten riesigen Spiegeln, die ein fast undurchdringbares Labyrinth bildeten.   
„Kannst du nachsehen ob Ken in diesem Raum ist?" fragte Tai Blackwargreymon.   
Er nickte stumm und stieg langsam und leise an einem der großen, meterhohen Spiegeln in die Luft.  
„Sollten wir nicht digitieren?" fragte Agumon.  
„Wenn Blackwargreymon zurückkommt und uns vielleicht sagen kann was los ist!"  
„Dann könnte es zu spät sein...!"   
„Nein, warte noch...!"  
„Na gut..."  
Während Tai und Matt dem Mega Digimon hinterher sahen tastete Yolei die Wände der Höhle ab und   
Davis spickte um einen der Spiegel. Er winkte heftig mit der Hand, dann trat er zurück und die   
anderen sahen nur noch sein kreidenweißes Gesicht bevor er auf sie zurannte, an einem Stein hängen   
blieb und der Länge nach hinfiel. Das Geräusch der fortrollenden Steine erfüllte die ganze Grotte.   
Hinter dem Spiegel ertönte ein wütendes Schnauben, während Davis sich aufrappelte und auf den   
Ausgang zurannte.  
„WEG HIER!" schrie er, genau in dem Moment wo der große Spiegel in tausend Teile zersplitterte   
und die Grotte in sekundenschnelle Stockdunkel wurde. Tai, Matt und Yolei schafften es einige der   
Digiritter an die Wand zu ziehen so dass das Digimon sie vorerst nicht bemerkte, dann digitierten   
Agumon, Gabumon, Gatomon und Patamon aufs Mega Level. Davis rannte immer noch auf den   
Ausgang zu, als er in vollem Lauf gegen eine Wand rannte und erneut in sein Gesicht starrte. Ein   
Spiegel! Wo eben noch der Ausgang war befindet sich jetzt ein Spiegel mit Zentimeterdickem Glas!   
dachte er geschockt. Als er sich umdrehte sah er in das Gesicht des entsetzlichsten Digimons dass er   
sich vorstellen konnte.   
„Muhahahahaaha! Ihr seid hierher gekommen um euern Freund zu holen? Ihr seid zu spät! Er hat   
seinen Zweck erfüllt. Aber für euch ist es jetzt Zeit zu sterben!"   
Davis war steifgeschockt. Sein Körper wollte ihm nicht gehorchen als er davonrennen wollte. Er   
erkannte in der Meisterin der Dunkelheit ganz klar ein Devidramon, wie der Digimonkaiser es benutzt   
hatte um ihn durch die Gegend zu tragen. Aber es war anders. Es war etwas kleiner, und es hatte 3   
Köpfe. Die äußeren beiden gehörten zu dem Devidramon, und auch den inneren Kopf kannte er. Er   
gehörte LadyDevimon. Davis fühlte sich als hätte er ein zweites Kimeramon vor sich, aber dem war   
nicht so. Die weibliche Hinterlist hinter diesen Augen ließ ihn erkennen dass es sich um das wirkliche   
Mega Level von LadyDevimon handeln musste. Und demzufolge was er von diesem Digimon schon   
gehört und gesehen hatte war das absolut nicht gut!   
„DAVIS!!!!"   
  
TEIL 82_________________________________  
Er drehte sich zur Seite. Und er rannte. Rannte weg – bloß weg – von diesem fürchterlichen Wesen.   
Geschickt folgte das Digimon, hob die Klauen und wollte nach ihm schlagen. Ein Schrei ertönte, dann   
strauchelte das Digimon, ging einen Schritt zurück und fing sich wieder.   
„WER wagt es, HydraDevimon aufhalten zu wollen?" fragte es bösartig.   
Als Antwort erhielt es eine Planetenkraft in den Rücken, die ihm jedoch gar nichts ausmachte.   
HydraDevimon lachte böse. „Ihr Schwächlinge! Vielleicht habt ihr meinen Diener Deemon besiegt,   
aber mich besiegt ihr nicht!" Mit einem weiteren Schlagversuch – der diesmal jedoch traf – landete   
Wargreymon auf dem Boden. Hätte Magnadramon HydraDevimon nicht abgelenkt wäre das wohl sein   
Ende gewesen.   
„DER FLUSS!" kam eine Stimme von hinten. „IHR MÜSST DURCH DEN FLUSS!"  
Und wo soll der sein? fragten sich alle Digiritter gleichzeitig.   
„HIER LANG! Ich zeig euch den Weg!"   
Lautstark zerbarsten einige der Spiegel. „Nein, das wirst du nicht!" rief HydraDevimon und versuchte   
Blackwargreymon zu attackieren. Doch schon hatten alle den Fluss erreicht, der in der Mitte der   
Grotte durchrauschte.   
„Folgt seinem Lauf!" rief Wormmon vom Boden aus und sprang in das kühle Wasser. Die anderen   
Digimon und Digiritter taten es ihm gleich, und schwammen flussabwärts so weit es ging. Doch dann   
rauschte der Fluss in sein unterirdisches Flussbett. Und keiner wusste, wie weit er unter dem Gestein   
floss...   
„Macht schon! Da müssen wir durch!" rief Davis, holte tief Luft und tauchte als erster los. Nach und   
nach folgten ihm die anderen, ohne zu wissen ob HydraDevimon noch hinter ihnen her war. Sie hätten   
in der Grotte keine Chance gehabt, aber vielleicht außen...   
Davis tauchte und tauchte aber der Fluss nahm kein Ende, und über ihm erschien keine Luftblase die   
ihm etwas Erholung gespendet hätte. Seine Lunge schien schier zu zerplatzen. Er merkte, wie er   
aufhörte zu schwimmen, noch während seine Augen den Geist aufgaben und er nur noch   
verschwommen wahrnehmen konnte. Dann spürte er eine Strömung, etwas packte ihn am Arm und   
zog ihn mit sich bevor alles dunkel wurde.  
Wenig später saßen die Digiritter keuchend am Strand des Meeres, an welchem sie schon Medusamon   
besiegt hatten. Submarimon digitierte zu Armadillomon zurück und auch Davis kam wieder zu sich.   
Nur die Mega Level Digimon und Ken fehlten. Sie befanden sich immer noch im Berg. Doch genau in   
dem Moment wo Tai dies auffiel zersprang die Seite des Berges in Tausende Felsstücke, begleitet von   
einem roten Schimmer. Magnadramon und Blackwargreymon flogen heraus, gefolgt von   
HydraDevimon. Die beiden Devidramonköpfe auf ihrer Schulter öffneten das Maul und ein dunkles   
Feuer entsprang ihnen. Es schoss auf Blackwargreymon zu und traf ihn im Rücken, worauf dieser   
sofort abstürzte. Noch während dem Sturz drehte er sich auf den Rücken und landete ziemlich unsanft   
im Sand, doch er hielt etwas in den Händen dass er damit geschützt hatte. Magnadramon, Seraphimon   
und Wargreymon versuchten zu verhindern, dass HydraDevimon ihm sofort folgte.   
Die Digiritter liefen zu ihm und Wormmon hüpfte ganz aufgeregt um ihn herum.  
„KEN!! KEN WACH AUF!!!" rief es lautstark und überglücklich.   
  
TEIL 83_________________________________  
"Vorsicht!" rief Wargreymon, packte sein schwarzes Gegenstück und zog es im letzten Moment zur   
Seite. Benommen schüttelte Blackwargreymon den Kopf, ließ Ken zu Boden und half den anderen   
beim Kampf gegen HydraDevimon.   
Währenddessen kam Ken endlich wieder zu sich. Verwirrt sah er erst die Digiritter an, dann   
Wormmon, und dann HydraDevimon die vollkommen die Oberhand über die fünf Mega Digimon zu   
haben schien. Noch einmal wandte sich sein Blick an Wormmon.  
„Wormmon digitiert zuuuuStingmon!"  
„X-Veemon! Stingmon! DNA-Digitation zuuuuPaildramon!"  
„Paildramon Megadigitation zuuuuImperialdramon!"  
Imperialdramon stürzte sich sofort ebenfalls auf HydraDevimon, die von allen Seiten attackiert wurde.   
Die Attacken prallten jedoch vollständig an ihr ab. Wargreymons Megakralle hinterließ einen kleinen   
Kratzer auf ihrer Haut, aber das wars auch. Hilflos mussten die Digiritter mitansehen, wie   
HydraDevimon ihre Attacke „Schattensturm" einsetzte. Zwar war der Himmel wolkenverhangen, aber   
trotzdem erschienen Tausende, nein Millionen Schatten überall, die über die Digimon herfielen. Es   
wurde dunkler, viel dunkler. Bis auf Imperialdramon wurden alle Megas von ihrem Standpunkt   
gerissen und erbarmungslos herumgeschleudert. Einige landeten auf den Felsen, andere schlugen auf   
dem Boden auf und blieben reglos liegen. HydraDevimon lachte triumphierend, und erwartete die   
Rückdigitation der verhassten Gegner.  
„NEINN!!!!" riefen alle Digiritter gleichzeitig.   
„Wir können nicht verlieren!!!!" behauptete Davis starrköpfig. „Zusammen sind wir stark!!!"  
„Stark? Ihr seid Schwächlinge!! Dass ich mir überhaupt die Mühe mache euch nur anzusehen! Es gibt   
wichtigeres!!" höhnte HydraDevimon. Ihr Klauen hoben sich in den Himmel empor und dunkle   
Strahlen brachen durch die Wolken. Sie wurde total von der Finsternis eingehüllt, und etwas schoss   
aus dem Loch im Berg und verschwand in alle Richtungen. Dann war es ganz dunkel. Obwohl es   
mitten am Tag war wirkte die Dunkelheit wie eine Sonnenfinsternis und die Digiritter spürten wie   
HydraDevimons Kraft weiter anwuchs und sie mit jedem Zentimeter Dunkelheit um sich stärker   
wurde...  
Dann geschah etwas unvorhergesehenes. Durch die absolute Dunkelheit begannen die Digivices der   
Digiritter zu glänzen, aus den Wolken schossen Digitationsblitze auf die Megas herab und hüllten sie   
total ein. Die Digiritter konnten nichts erkennen. Einerseits war es zu dunkel, andererseits – direkt um   
ihre Digimon – war es zu hell.   
Die Helligkeit ließ nach – war aber nach wie vor vorhanden. Ein Kriegerdigimon stand vor den   
Digirittern, wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatten. Aber ihre Megas waren verschwunden. Sie hatten –   
alle 6 – eine DNA-Digitation vollzogen! Der Kopf schien eine Mischung aus dem von Imperialdramon   
und dem eines Menschen zu sein, während die Rüstung auf den Schultern die von Seraphimon war.   
Über die Schultern blickten zwei augenlose Wargreymon Köpfe, die aus dem Rücken des Digimons   
zu wachsen schienen. Auf der Brust auf Seraphimons Rüstung prangte das Garurutomahawk. Die   
Arme und der lange, drachenartige Schwanz waren eindeutig von Magnadramon, nur die   
Schutzschilde gehörten den Wargreymon. Imperialdramons Flügel sollten dieses Digimon durch die   
Lüfte tragen, während Metalgarurumons „leicht veränderte" Hinterbeine es über Land bewegen   
sollten. Ein seltsames Licht ging von ihm aus, dass die von HydraDevimon geschaffene Dunkelheit   
durchdringen konnte. Es hob den Blick und legte ihn auf die Digiritter.  
„Ich bin Assembmon! Bringt euch in Sicherheit!" scholl die aus vielen Stimmen bestehende Stimme   
zu den Kindern herüber. Dann wandte sich das knapp 4 Meter große Digimon zu HydraDevimon um,   
die jedoch nur hämisch grinste.   
„Und du meinst, das hilft euch weiter...? Wie kindisch...!"  
„Wir werden sehen!" erwiderte Assembmon.   
  
TEIL 84_________________________________  
„DRACHENFEUER! PLANETENKRAFT! METALLISCHE WOLFSKRALLE!"   
„SCHATTENSTURM!"  
Der Kampf tobte. Assembmon beherrschte jede Attacke der 6 Megas, aus denen er entstanden war,   
und sie waren viel effektiver. Zudem konnte er mehrere Attacken gleichzeitig abfeuern. Die Digiritter   
brachten sich in Sicherheit, wie Assembmon es ihnen befohlen hatte. Tai und Yolei stützten Ken, der   
kaum laufen konnte, und zusammen verkrochen sie sich in eine Höhle, die sie vor den Angriffen   
HydraDevimons wenigstens etwas hätte beschützen können. Aber das schien nicht nötig zu sein.   
Assembmon drängte HydraDevimon zurück, ja, er schien fast stärker wie die Meisterin der Dunkelheit   
zu sein. Mit den Krallen, die auf den Schilden der Wargreymon saßen schlug er ihr einen der   
DeviDramon-Köpfe ab. Angewidert sahen die Digiritter zur Seite, aber die Neugier siegt. Doch als sie   
HydraDevimon ansahen war sie beinahe unversehrt! Keiner der drei Köpfe fehlte!  
„Wie ist das möglich...?" fragte Yolei überrascht.   
„Assembmon!" rief Izzy laut. „Den Mittleren! Du musst den Mittleren treffen!!"  
Das Digimon nickte und startete seine nächsten Attacken.   
„LICHTFEUER!"   
„FINSTERNIS!"   
„Was... was passiert jetzt..?" fragte Cody ängstlich. Die Attacke Assembmons schien beinahe nutzlos   
gegen die von HydraDevimon. Aus der Erde, den Wolken, dem Gestein, dem Berg; ja sogar aus dem   
Meer quoll die Dunkelheit in großen Schwaden heraus und füllte den Raum mit Schwärze. Es wurde   
fast sofort kälter – eiskalt – denn die Sonne war nicht nur verdeckt sondern schien nicht mehr zu   
existieren. Aus dieser Dunkelheit heraus ertönte HydraDevimons teuflisches Lachen und die Digiritter   
konnten fast spüren, wie sie wuchs, wie ihre Kraft anwuchs als ob sie sich neu sammeln wollte.   
„DUNKLES FEUER!" schrie sie schrill, und aus den DeviDramon-Köpfe quoll die gasförmige   
Substanz des Bösen selbst, vereint in einer dunklen, bläulich glänzenden Flamme die jedoch nicht   
dazu fähig war zu verbrennen – sondern innerlich zu erfrieren. Die Attacke traf Assembmon frontal   
auf den Brustpanzer. Stöhnend sank das Digimon zu Boden und man konnte sehen wie es vor Kälte   
zitterte. Dann digitierte es zu den 6 Megas zurück...   
  
TEIL 85_________________________________  
Entsetzt starrten die Digiritter auf ihre Mega Level Digimon, die nun wirklich nicht mehr schienen als   
hätten sie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance. Natürlich hatten längst auch die anderen Digimon   
mitgeholfen, aber wenn schon 6 Megas keine Chance hatten, wie wollten dann Garudamon, Zudomon,   
Megakabuterimon, Lillymon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon und DarkTyrannomon etwas ausrichten   
können? Sie waren Hilflos.   
Und HydraDevimon schien sich an etwas zu erinnern. Immer noch topfit erscheinend stampfte sie   
über einen der am Boden liegenden Körper.   
„Dich kenn ich doch!" kreischte sie schrill. „Ich habe LANGE auf diesen Augenblick gewartet!"   
„Nein...!" flüsterte Kari heiser. „Magnadramon..!"  
HydraDevimon wollte schon ihre gigantischen Klauen in den Drachen schlagen, als sein Schwanz sie   
hart im Gesicht traf. Magnadramon kämpfte sich unter ihr hervor und wiederholte die   
„Unverschämtheit", wie HydraDevimon fand. Flügelschlagend verschwand Magnadramon im   
Himmel, und allen war klar dass es wieder hier unten landen würde – sterbend oder lebend, denn der   
uralte Hass zwischen der dunklen und der guten Seite von Angewomon war wieder aufgebrochen. Zeit   
für die anderen fünf Megas sich zu erholen und sich dessen bewusst zu werden was eigentlich   
geschehen war. Ob sie das nochmal machen könnten? Wann immer sie wollten?   
Langsam erhoben sie sich, verwundert darüber sich immer noch auf dem Mega Level halten zu   
können und noch am Leben zu sein.   
„Sollten wir Magnadramon nicht helfen...?" fragte Wargreymon, als er wieder bei den Digirittern   
stand. Sie zögerten ihm zu antworten.  
„Nein..." flüsterte Kari leise. „Vielleicht klingt es absurd... aber das müssen sie unter sich ausmachen...   
Wie damals..."   
„Aber... wenn was passiert...? Magnadramon ist geschwächt, HydraDevimon sieht nicht so aus..." warf   
Tai ein.  
„Ich glaube aber an Magnadramon! Es wird gewinnen!"  
„Wie du meinst..."   
Schweigend sahen sie in den pechschwarzen Himmel, um etwas aus dem Nichts dieser Dunkelheit   
erkennen zu können...  
  
„Ja, so sieht man sich wieder..." fauchte Magnadramon. „Du hättest vielleicht lieber deine Finger von   
dieser Welt lassen sollen...!"  
„Irrtum! Stirb, damit deine verseuchten heiligen Flügel meine herrliche Dunkelheit nicht mehr   
berühren! DUNKLES FEUER!"  
Magnadramon konnte die starke Attacke mit dem Schwanz abblocken, aber das tat weh, sehr weh.   
Eine grausame Kälte schlich von der verwundeten Stelle durch den ganzen Körper des Digimons und   
es fühlte sich als müsse es jeden Moment erfrieren. Nur für Sekunden schloss es schmerzerfüllt die   
Augen, und schon nutzte HydraDevimon dies und schlug ihm ihre Krallen in den Rücken.   
Magnadramon wusste selbst nicht was es tat als plötzlich alles rot und heiß vor seinen Augen wurde.  
„FLAMMENTORNADO!"   
...  
  
TEIL 86_________________________________  
HydraDevimon versuchte der mächtigen Attacke schnell auszuweichen aber schnell war nicht schnell   
genug. Die Attacke traf sie auf der Brust, fuhr am Hals nach oben, durchbohrte diesen schnell und   
erbarmungslos und trennte damit den LadyDevimon-Kopf vom Körper. Sie – oder der Rest von ihr –   
stürzte zu Boden, blieb ein paar Sekunden liegen und zerplatzte in tausend schwarze Funken.   
Magnadramon taumelte zu Boden, musterte bekümmert ihren von dunklem, kaltem Feuer versengten   
Schwanz und digitierte zu Salamon zurück. Kari lief zu ihm hin und nahm es glücklich in den Arm.   
Die Digiritter brachen in Jubel aus... Der letzte Meister der Dunkelheit war besiegt! Und ihre Digimon   
hatten eine DNA-Digitation vollzogen wie sie noch nie vorgekommen war.   
„Alle Sechs..." murmelte Tai ungläubig.   
„Aber wieso war es nicht in der Lage HydraDevimon zu besiegen?"  
„Ich glaube, nur heilige Digimon sind HydraDevimon gewachsen..."  
„Wie Magnadramon...?" fragte Kari fröhlich.   
Tai nickte, machte dann aber ein ernstes Gesicht. „Freut euch nicht zu sehr, ihr wisst genau was noch   
auf uns zukommt..."  
„Was? Weshalb sollen wir uns denn nicht freuen?" rief Davis empört.  
„Hast du etwa Armageddomon vergessen...?"  
„Nein, aber wir haben schon lange keine Schwanzspitze mehr von ihm gesehen!"  
„Aber deshalb ist er noch lange nicht erledigt."  
„Assembmon könnte doch..."  
„NEIN, eben nicht! Nur reines Licht kann Armageddomon besiegen..."  
„Oh..."  
„Ach, hören wir auf uns jetzt so viele Gedanken zu machen. Für heute haben wir so oder so genug,   
oder was meint ihr Leute?"   
„Korrekt, Tai!" stimmte Agumon zu.   
„Es ist nichts vorbei..."  
„Wie meinst du das, Ken?"  
„Sie hat... die Saat kopiert...! Die Saat der Finsternis..."  
„Ja, und..? HydraDevimon lebt nicht mehr, sie dürfte ihr Werk nicht vollenden können?"  
„Aber Armageddomon lebt... Habt ihr es nicht gesehen...?! Die Saat ist aus dem Berg entflohen...! Sie   
ist in die ganze Digiwelt verschwunden...! Überallhin...!" schluchzte Ken... 


	3. Armageddomon taucht auf

TEIL 87_________________________________  
„Aber Ken...."   
Die Digiritter schwiegen betroffen. Die Saat an für sich war nicht schlimm, aber was konnte sie für   
Schaden anrichten wenn sie die Digimon in dieser Welt traf? Wurden diese Digimon intelligenter als   
andere? Stärker? Eventuell wieder zu Meistern der Dunkelheit...? Sie wussten es nicht, wussten nicht   
was die Saat mit Digimon anstellen konnte. Vielleicht wurden sie auch zu willenlosen Geschöpfen wie   
die Schwarzturmdigimon, die laut Arinamon auch mit der Saat der Finsternis verseucht waren. Und   
wo waren eigentlich Arukenimon und Mummimon, die Diener der Meister der Dunkelheit und damals   
Hijukio Oikawas? Waren sie in der Lage etwas mit dem „Geschenk" HydraDevimons anzufangen...?   
Die Digiritter schwiegen nicht mehr, sie schauderten. Yolei nahm den schluchzenden Ken in die Arme   
und zusammen mit Wormmon versuchte sie ihn zu trösten. Er konnte ja nichts dafür...!  
„Wir können nichts tun als abwarten." warf TK in die Stille.   
„Wie meinst n das?! Sollen wir untätig rumsitzen?" schnauzte Davis.  
„So ungefähr. Oder erklär mir bitte mal wie du ein paar kleine schwarze Kugeln in der riesigen   
Digiwelt ausfindig machen und vernichten willst. Wir müssen die Digimon finden, die von ihr   
besessen sind, und zwar bevor sie irgendwelchen Schaden anrichten...!"  
„Aber wie wollen wir die Digimon von der Saat befreien?" fragte Kari.  
„Keine Ahnung... Aber uns wird schon etwas einfallen! Früher oder später finden wir die Lösung, wir   
haben sie immer gefunden...!"  
„Außer bei Schwarzturmdigimon hab ich noch nie ein Digimon mit der Saat der Finsternis gesehen...   
Woher sollen wir wissen ob sie davon nicht sogar sterben?!"  
„Red nicht so einen Blödsinn...! HydraDevimon wollte eine Welt der Dunkelheit, ohne Sonne, mit   
dunklen, bösartigen Wesen die diese Welt bewohnen. Was hätte sie davon wenn die Digimon alle tot   
wären..?"  
„Eine Welt für sich allein...?" witzelte Davis.   
„Wir sollten uns auf Armageddomon vorbereiten..." sagte Blackwargreymon.  
„Wieso...? Ist das jetzt nicht wichtiger...?"  
„Nein. Wir haben alle seine Diener erledigt... Er wird uns jetzt keine Ruhe mehr lassen."  
„Der Himmel ist ganz dunkel... Wir konnten das Böse nie ganz verbannen..."   
„Gut und Böse gehört zusammen, leider. Wenn eines davon komplett zerstört wird... ist auch das   
andere nicht stark genug um zu überleben..."  
„Wir packen zusammen!" entschied Tai.  
„Und wohin gehen wir...? Ohne Ziel...?"  
„Irgendwohin!"   
  
TEIL 88_________________________________  
„Arukenimon... Wie wundervoll, er ist unser Sohn...!"   
Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben schlug Arukenimon Mummimon nicht für diesen Satz. Stolz musterte   
sie den Jungen, der an der Klippe stand, mit dem Rücken zu den beiden Digimon. Sein schulterlanges,   
schneeweißes Haar bewegte sich im stürmischen Wind, genau wie der lange Umhang den er trug. Er   
sah aus wie ein Admiral der kurz vor einer wichtigen Schlacht stand. Dann drehte er sich um und   
musterte Arukenimon und Mummimon. Er trug keine Sonnenbrille, deshalb konnte man seine kalten,   
hellblauen Augen gut erkennen, die von der braungebrannten Haut abstachen. Nachdem er die   
Digimon lange genug gemustert hatte ging er auf sie zu und seine Peitsche knallte in der Luft.  
„Was ist?" fragte er barsch. „Habt ihr die Saat schon für mich eingesammelt?"   
„Natürlich, Herr..." erwiderte Arukenimon untergeben und reichte ihm eine reich verzierte Schachtel   
aus seltsamem, bläulich schimmerndem Holz.   
„Sehr gut. Hol mir nun Azulongmon. Ich möchte auf ihm reiten um diese Welt zu erforschen."  
  
TEIL 89_________________________________  
Azulongmon setzte auf der Lichtung auf und legte sein mächtiges Haupt auf die Erde, damit der Junge   
auf seinen Rücken steigen konnte. Er trug seine Rüstung, und unter dem Umhang erschien ein paar   
kleine Flügel von dem keiner wusste ob sie nur zur Rüstung gehörten oder echt waren. Ein kleiner   
Beutel mit ungewissem Inhalt baumelte ihm am Gürtel.   
„Bring mich zu dieser heiligen Stadt!" befahl er dem Mega Digimon, und ohne zu Zögern erhob es   
sich und flog elegant in Richtung der Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs. Sein kaltes Lachen hallte über das   
weite Land, als er den Ritt auf einem der Meister des Lichtes genoss. Ich habe gesiegt. Gesiegt über   
diese Welt und ihr schreckliches Licht! dachte er fröhlich.   
„Auron, warte! Bitte!" hechelte eine Stimme hinter ihm.   
Ärgerlich drehte sich der angesprochene Junge um. Ein etwa zwei Meter langer Drachen flog hinter   
ihm und Azulongmon her, und krallte sich nun – da er Azulongmon eingeholt hatte – an dessen Kette   
fest, die um seinen ganzen Körper gebunden war.   
„Was willst du schon wieder? Arukenimon sei verflucht dass sie dich geschaffen hat!" grollte Auron   
verärgert.   
„Wenn du mich nicht leiden kannst dann bring mich halt um!" murmelte der Drache traurig.  
„Keine Sorge, das werde ich auch irgendwann noch tun..."   
„Auron, ich..."  
„SCHWEIG!"  
Verängstigt kauerte sich der kleine Drache an Azulongmons Rücken und schwieg verwirrt. Er hatte   
ein Gesicht das genauso gut hätte von einem Wolf stammen können. Große, abstehende Ohren zierten   
dieses Bild und zwei gebogene Hörner stachen oberhalb dieser Ohren heraus. Er hatte kräftige   
Schultern auf denen japanische Zeichen zu sehen waren, und seine Krallen wären einigen sicher   
gefährlich geworden, hätte er sie eingesetzt. Die Flügel waren klein und gezackt, genau wie die für   
einen Drachen typischen Stacheln auf seinem Rücken.   
Wenig später erreichte das riesige Mega Digimon die Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs. Mit einem   
bedrohlichen Knurren landete es direkt auf den Toren die unter seinem gewaltigen Gewicht   
zusammenbrachen. Auron lächelte zufrieden. Genau so gefielen ihm die Digimon.   
„Folgt mir!" kreischte er mit fröhlichem Hass und rannte in die Stadt hinein. Der kleine Drache flog   
ihm eiligst hinterher als Azulongmon seine riesigen Pranken auf den Boden krachen ließ und die Erde   
unter seinem Gewicht bebte. Er zerstörte alles was ihm in den Weg kam. Die Stadt des Ewigen   
Anfangs war schon verwüstet, aber das war der Rest. Auron rannte auf die Lichtung wo einst die   
Wiegen der Digibabys standen. Einige verwüstete Reste befanden sich noch dort. Ein einzelnes   
kleines Botamon huschte verschreckt unter einem Busch hervor und floh ans andere Ende der Wiese,   
die es nicht erreichte. Auron zeigte mit dem Finger auf das wehrlose Digimon und ein Strahl purer   
Energie entsprang ihm, und mit einem kläglichen, schmerzvollen Schrei löste sich das Botamon in   
Luft auf.   
„Das gefällt mir!" rief Auron. „Wo seid ihr? Ich weiß dass ihr euch versteckt! Aber ich werde euch   
finden, alle! Keiner wird vor der Vernichtung verschont! Muhahaahaha!"   
Der kleine Drachen sah seinen Meister bewundernd und böse an. Dann verschwand er in dem Gebüsch   
aus dem das kleine Botamon gekommen war. Sekunden später hetzte er 5 Baby Digimon vor sich her   
und trieb sie zu seinem Meister.   
„Sehr schön!" lachte Auron kalt. Dann wiederholte er sein schreckliches Schauspiel...   
  
TEIL 90_________________________________  
„Du hast keine Chance! Lass es!"  
„Ich muss! Hör auf!! Lass mich los!!!"  
„Nein, vergiss es! Er wird dich ebenso töten wie diese Babys!"  
„Ich muss sie aber beschützen!"  
„Hast du nicht gesehen was er tut...? Du musst Hilfe holen!"  
„Und sie zurück lassen? NEIN!"  
„Doch! Sonst wirst du mehr als diese 6 Digimon verlieren... Sonst wirst du alle verlieren!"  
„Aber..."  
„Keine Wiederrede, wir holen Hilfe!"  
Mit diesen Worten nahm Unimon seine Hufe von dem Federbüschel, packte Elecmon und schleuderte   
ihn auf seinen Rücken. Dann hob es ab und verließ die Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs, die soeben von   
Azulongmon, einem der vier Meister des Lichtes, und von Auron zerstört wurde. Nicht beschädigt,   
zerstört, vollkommen dem Erboden gleichgemacht.   
Sie flogen lange, Unimon, mit Elecmon auf dem Rücken. Es drückte sich an das weiße, schimmernde   
Fell des Unimons und ein paar Tränen liefen über seine rote Wange. Die Digiwelt schoss unter ihnen   
vorbei, und sie wussten nicht genau wohin sie flogen. Einfach Hilfe holen. Denn solange Azulongmon   
– was auch immer mit ihm passiert war – auf Aurons Seite stand, würden Unimon und Elecmon keine   
Chance gegen den Jungen haben.   
„Die Digiritter..." erwachte Elecmons Mut wieder zum Leben. „Wir müssen die Digiritter suchen! Sie   
können uns sicher helfen!"  
„Und wo sollen die Digiritter sein? Die Digiwelt ist viel zu groß!"  
„Wir finden sie! Bitte...!"  
Das Unimon nickte. Ihm konnte es egal sein ob die Hilfe von den Digirittern oder von sonst jemandem   
kam. Also flog es auf den Horizont zu, in der Hoffnung die Kinder zu finden.   
  
TEIL 91_________________________________  
Ziellos liefen die Digiritter durch die Digiwelt, auf der Suche nach der Saat der Finsternis, oder   
irgendwelchen Zeichen wo sie gelandet sein könnte. Es gab keinen Hinweis in dieser grauen Welt, die   
vom Kampf gegen die Meister der Dunkelheit und gegen Armageddomon schon geschwächt genug   
war. Sie hatten sich zuerst ausgeruht, Blackwargreymon, Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Salamon,   
Veemon und Wormmon waren ziemlich geschafft gewesen, was man von den anderen Digimon auch   
behaupten konnte. So waren sie, bevor sie aufbrachen, trotz Kens Sorgen und Befürchtungen ganze   
Zwei Tage an Ort und Stelle geblieben damit Blackwargreymon seine Wunden auskurieren und die   
anderen neue Kräfte sammeln konnten. Sie hatten Holz gesammelt um ihren Digimon und sich ein   
wärmendes Feuer bescheren zu können, und brieten darauf Fische die sie gefangen hatten und einige   
fremdartige Früchte von denen Gazimon, Agumon und Patamon behaupteten dass man sie essen   
könne. Man konnte sie auch essen, und darum liefen sie gestärkt am zweiten Tag los um   
HydraDevimons Plan zu vereiteln.   
Die Digiritter liefen schweigend, Yolei hielt Ken an der Hand, der betrübt zu Boden sah. Sie wollte   
ihm klarmachen dass es nicht seine Schuld war aber das nützte nichts. Plötzlich hob er den Kopf und   
sah in den Himmel. Yolei folgte seinem Blick und kuschelte sich eng an ihn bei dem, was sie sah. Was   
für ein schöner Anblick...   
„Ein Unimon..." flüsterte Ken und sah ihm fasziniert nach. Die Sonne, die vereinzelt durch die   
Wolken lugte brach sich auf den dunkel erscheinenden Schwingen des Digimons und kehrte   
tausendfach in goldenen Strahlen zurück. Plötzlich hielt das Digimon inne, schwenkte herum und flog   
auf die Digiritter zu. Vorsichtig landete es und ein kleines rotes Fellbündel mit einem Federfächer wie   
ein Pfau sprang hastig von seinem Rücken.   
„Elecmon!" rief Kari und trat ihm entgegen.   
„Wir.. wir haben euch gefunden! Ein Glück" keuchte Elecmon. „Die Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs...   
Bitte, ihr müsst uns helfen...! Ich weiß nicht wer er ist, aber dieser Junge macht die Stadt dem   
Erdboden gleich, obwohl die Meister der Dunkelheit schon genug angerichtet haben! Und..." Elecmon   
stockte. „Er hat Azulongmon in seiner Gewalt."  
„WAS? Azulongmon? Eines der mächtigsten Digimon der Digiwelt?"  
„Ich kenne diesen Jungen nicht, aber er tötet meine Babys. Wehrlose Digimon Babys!"  
„Oh mein Gott! Wir helfen dir, Elecmon!" murmelte Kari und nahm das Digimon in den Arm, dass   
den Tränen nahe war.   
  
TEIL 92_________________________________  
Unimon, Blackwargreymon und Imperialdramon brachten die Digiritter und Elecmon zu der Stadt des   
Ewigen Anfangs. Oder zu dem, was davon übrig war. Mitten in dem Schutthaufen stand Azulongmon   
– reglos, wie es den Digirittern erschien. Zwei verhältnismäßig kleine Schatten huschten neben ihm   
herum und jagten weitere Schatten.   
„Er jagt meine Babys!" empörte sich Elecmon verzweifelt und wäre wohl aus der Höhe in der sie noch   
schwebten heruntergestürzt, hätte Unimon es nicht verhindert.   
Vielleicht war es ein Fehler von Elecmon gewesen, so laut zu rufen, oder das Mega Digimon hatte sie   
von sich aus entdeckt. Jedenfalls hob Azulongmon den Kopf und schnaubte ihnen böse entgegen.   
Seine Augen waren nicht rot wie die Digiritter es vielleicht erwartet hatten, sondern golden, ohne   
Pupillen. Ausdruckslos sah er in ihre Richtung und gab einen seltsamen Laut von sich. Auron horchte   
auf, doch als er die Digiritter sah, lachte er nur.  
„Ahahaa! Die letzten Winzlinge die mir und der Dunkelheit im Weg stehen!"   
Die Digiritter schwiegen, während sie auf ihren Digimon in der verwüsteten Stadt landeten.   
Azulongmon schien nichts unternehmen zu wollen um sie aufzuhalten, Auron und sein Drache auch   
nicht. Eine Falle...? dachte Blackwargreymon. Nein, es war keine. Sie standen sich gegenüber, Auron,   
sein Drache, Azulongmon, Blackwargreymon, Imperialdramon und die Digiritter samt ihrer Rookie   
Digimon. Sie wussten dass es keinen Zweck hatte ihre Digimon auf das Mega Level digitieren zu   
lassen – gegen Azulongmon hätten sie nicht die geringste Chance.   
„Was wollt ihr?" fragte Auron und hob herablassend die Augenbrauen.   
„Wissen, warum du das tust..." antwortete Tai kühl und trat einen Schritt nach vorne.   
„Weil ich es Liebe! Haahahaha!"   
„Du bist doch verrückt!" warf Davis ein.  
„Bitte? Sag das noch mal!"  
„Du bist verrückt!"  
„Genug!" Aurons Augen glitzerten böse. Mit einem fiesen Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen zeigte er   
mit seinem Finger auf Davis und ein dünner Strahl aus purer Energie entsprang ihm. Davis wich aus,   
wurde aber dennoch an der Seite getroffen. Keuchend ging er in die Knie und hielt sich die versengte   
Stelle, während er Auron mit finsterem Blick musterte.  
„Pah... macht.. macht mir gar nichts...!"  
„Gibt nicht so an, du Jammerfigur. Azulongmon? Du kannst mit ihnen spielen, wenn du willst..."  
Schnaubend erwachte das versteinert wirkende Digimon zum Leben, hob den Kopf der die ganze Zeit   
auf der Erde geruht hatte und wandte ihn zu den Digirittern. Den Digirittern, deren Digimon er die   
Macht gegeben hatte, aufs Mega Level zu digitieren. Er hob den Fuß und setzte ihn kurz vor Tai   
wieder auf den Boden. Tai wich erschrocken zur Seite. Azulongmon war so riesig dass er sein Ende   
nicht mal sehen konnte. Dann starrte er die Digiritter an, starrte sie nur an, als könne er nicht tun, was   
Auron gesagt hatte.   
„Weshalb zögerst du?!!" rief Kari zu ihm hinauf, und hielt ihr Wappen fest in den Händen. Es fing an   
zu strahlen, und Azulongmon richtete seinen Blick jetzt auf sie, die ihm ihr Wappen entgegenhielt.   
„Töte mich doch!"  
Azulongmon schüttelte den Kopf. Dann erhob er sich in die Luft, schoss wieder nieder, packte Auron   
und flog in den Himmel.  
„Lass mich runter!" rief Auron empört. „Du sollst diese gottverdammten Digiritter töten!"  
Azulongmon gehorchte. Auron kletterte auf seinen riesigen Rücken, während das Mega Digimon   
herabstieß und seine Attacke auf die Digiritter abfeuerte.   
  
TEIL 93_________________________________  
„Habt ihr es nicht bemerkt...?" fragte Blackwargreymon.  
„Was? Was meinst du?" erwiderte Tai kauend.   
„Ich habe seit Ewigkeiten keinen schwarzen Turm mehr gesehen."   
Schlagartig hörten die Digiritter auf zu kauen und sahen das Schwarzturmdigimon blinzelnd an, dann   
ihr Essen, dann die Digimon.  
„Er hat Recht... Arukenimon und Mummimon sind auch noch am Leben... Was sie wohl mit den   
schwarzen Türmen gemacht haben...?"   
„Azulongmon...?" fragte Davis.  
„Wie viele Türme bräuchte man um ein Digimon wie Azulongmon zu schaffen...? Eine unbesiegbare   
Waffe...? Ich meine, sie haben es nicht mal geschafft..." Tai hielt inne.   
„Ja, ich verstehe." Unterbrach Matt die Situation. „So gut wie unmöglich, das kann nicht sein. Aber   
wir müssten schon wissen, was dann."  
„Aber in Kombination mit der Saat der Finsternis..."  
„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst dass Arukenimon ein Azulongmon erschaffen kann, welches   
total gleich aussieht wie das Azulongmon das wir kennen? Er ist ein heiliges Digimon!"  
„Aber wenn nicht, wie ist Auron in der Lage Azulongmon zu kontrollieren?"  
„Mhhhh..."  
Allgemeines Schweigen. Keiner konnte darauf eine Antwort geben.   
„Verzeih mir dass ich störe..." Agumon zupfte an Tais Jacke. „Kari wacht auf...!"  
„Kari?!" TK sprang vom Boden auf und spurtete so vorsichtig wie er konnte unter den Baum, wo Kari   
in 3 Decken gehüllt geschlafen hatte. Vorsichtig nahm er ihren Kopf in seine Hand und strich zärtlich   
darüber. Sie blinzelte, sah ihn an, und dann huschte ein schwaches Lächeln über ihr Gesicht, bevor sie   
sich von dem Deckenstapel befreite und sich etwas aufrichtete.   
„Kari..."  
„TK.. was ist.. geschehen...?"  
„Ich weiß es selbst nicht genau. Als Azulongmon uns angegriffen hatten hat dein Wappen seine   
Attacke von uns ferngehalten, aber als sie verglüht war begannen Auron und sein seltsames Digimon   
fürchterlich zu fluchen. Wir wussten erst gar nicht was los war, bevor Piximon uns breit angrinste."  
„Piximon...?"  
„Ich sagte doch, wir sehen uns wieder..." hallte eine Stimme neben ihr. Sie wandte den Kopf, und da   
stand Anubimon, oder vielmehr – schwebte, und lächelte sie mit seinem goldenen Lachen an. „Ihr   
wart sehr tapfer. Ich hatte gehofft euch wiederzusehen, aber nicht auf diese Art." fuhr er traurig fort.   
„Die vier Meister des Lichtes sind nicht mehr was sie einmal waren..."  
„Alle vier sagst du?" fragte TK erschrocken. „Müssen wir... gegen sie kämpfen...?"  
„Wenn ich das wüsste, könnte ich euch vielleicht helfen..." schwenkte Anubimon seinen schmalen   
Hundekopf. „Aber bevor ihr nicht wisst warum sie so geworden sind könnt ihr nichts unternehmen.   
Kommt zum Lager" bat er, und reichte Kari seine starke Hand. Zusammen mit TK kam sie auf die   
Beine und gesellte sich zu den anderen, Gatomon auf dem Schoß. Dort baten sie ihr erst einmal etwas   
zu Essen und zu Trinken an...  
  
TEIL 94_________________________________  
„Digiritter, ihr kennt einen TEIL der Legende..."  
„Der Legende...? Unserer Legende...?"  
„Ja, der Legende der Digiritter, die kommen würden und unsere Welt von den Dunklen Mächten   
beschützen könnten. So lautet die Legende in ihrer groben Form. Aber in Wirklichkeit besteht sie aus   
vielen, vielen Abschnitten, die erst nach und nach entdeckt werden. Manche sind und manche werden   
wohl verloren gehen... Ich habe einen Teil dieser Legende gefunden, und ich würde sie euch gerne   
zeigen, sobald ihr fertig seid."  
„Zeigen...?" fragten alle gleichzeitig.   
„Ja. Die Legende ist in Stein gemeißelt. Dieser Stein ist einst zerbrochen und in alle Winde zerstreut   
worden, und ich habe einen Teil dieser Legende gefunden. Ich verstehe den Sinn nicht, denn nur ihr   
sollt ihn verstehen können, also werde ich euch die Steinplatte zeigen."   
Die Digiritter nickten. Wenig später folgten sie Anubimon und Piximon durch eine Höhle, die viele   
Eingänge hatte. Es gab einen, der ungeöffnet war. Eine große Steinplatte versperrte den Weg, und   
viele, unendlich viele Zeichen waren in sie eingraviert. Staunend blieben die Digiritter stehen und   
betrachteten die Platte, lasen den Text für sich im Stillen durch. Zögernd sahen sie sich an.   
„Ich verstehe es auch nicht..." seufzte Tai. „Wenn das Licht zum Schatten wird, kann nur die Saat das   
Licht befreien..."  
„Welche Saat meinen sie nur... Etwa die Saat der Finsternis...?" rätselte Izzy. „Und was hat das zu   
bedeuten?" Er deutete auf eine kleinere Platte am Boden mit mehreren Einkerbungen, die jedoch   
verblasst und zerkratzt waren.   
Seufzend ließ sich Mimi an der kleineren Platte nieder gleiten und lehnte sich an sie. Plötzlich begann   
sie zu strahlen und erschrocken fuhr sie herum. Das Leuchten erlosch wieder.   
„Was war das..?" fragte sie erschrocken.  
„Warte..." sagte Izzy und starrte wie versteinert auf die Einkerbungen. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit den   
Fingern darüber und schien etwas zu fühlen. „Ja... das könnte es sein..."   
Er griff sich an den Hals und legte sein Wappen in eine der Vertiefungen. Es begann zu strahlen, aber   
nur die Vertiefung in der sein Wappen lag.   
„Ja, das ist es! Es sind 10 Vertiefungen... in jede gehört ein Wappen... Aber in jede ein bestimmtes   
Wappen..."  
„Du meinst... jedes Wappen hat seinen festgelegten Platz auf dieser Platte?"  
„Ja. Man kann es nicht mehr sehen, aber du kannst es vielleicht noch fühlen..."  
Vorsichtig ertastete Tai den Untergrund der Vertiefungen und legte sein Wappen in eine hinein. Auch   
sein Wappen begann zu strahlen. Er nickte zufrieden. Die anderen taten es ihm und Izzy gleich. Wenig   
später lagen sie da, in strahlendes Licht getaucht, Mut, Freundschaft, Licht, Hoffnung, Wissen,   
Aufrichtigkeit, Liebe, Zuverlässigkeit, Freundlichkeit.   
„Es fehlt eins." Sagte Tai erstaunt.   
„Hijukio, träumst du?" fragte Cody und stieß den Mann an.   
Als müsse er sich erst erinnern auch ein Wappen zu haben griff er danach und betrachtete es. Mit   
einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht legte er es in die letzte Vertiefung, und plötzlich wurde alles dunkel.   
„Was ist jetzt...? Haben wir etwas falsch gemacht...?" fragte Davis.   
Nein. Das Licht erschien wieder. Doch jetzt war es nicht die Steinplatte, die erstrahlte, sondern die   
ganze Höhle. Erst war das Licht ganz schwach, dann wurde es stärker und stärker, bis es blendend   
grell war. Mit einem lauten Knirschen schwang sich die Steinplatte mit der eingravierten Legende der   
Digiritter zur Seite, und der Weg zum nächsten Höhlengang, oder was auch immer dahinter lag, war   
frei...   
  
TEIL 95_________________________________  
„Wooowww..." staunten alle zusammen, selbst Anubimon und Piximon, als sie in die riesige Höhle   
eintraten. Das Licht im inneren dieser Höhle war nicht beständig. Es leuchtete in vielen verschiedenen   
Farbnuancen, von grellweiß bis saphirblau, und doch waren die Töne so sanft ineinander gemischt   
dass es schien sie wären in eine Art Plasmastrom geraten. Langsam liefen sie tiefer in den riesigen   
Raum hinein, bis Kari erneut eine Steinplatte auffiel, in die das Muster eines Wappens eingraviert war.   
„Es wurde noch nie angerührt..." flüsterte sie ehrfurchtsvoll.   
„Logisch..." antwortete Izzy. „Es war vor uns wohl auch noch keiner in dieser Höhle..."  
„Aber was ist mit denen die das erschaffen haben..?"  
„Nunja... die würden auch sicher nicht die Absicht gehabt haben hier einzubrechen und dadurch diese   
Gravuren zu beschädigen. Wie alt das wohl ist...?"  
„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle..."  
„Das ist mein Wappen..." murmelte Hijukio und besah sich die Gravur. Es war eine Art Dreieck mit   
einer Raute im Inneren, die wiederum einen Punkt in ihrer Mitte besaß. Wie ein Auge in einem   
Dreieck. Vorsichtig legte Hijukio sein Wappen in die Vertiefung der Steinplatte, und wieder begannen   
beide Dinge zu glänzen. Das Wappen schwebte über der Steinplatte, die sich abzusenken begann. Von   
zwei Seiten schoben sich zwei neue Platten zusammen, und als sie sich vereint hatten wurde alles   
dunkel. Bis auf etwas kleines, das auf den Platten lag. Es war rund, mit winzigen, spitzen Stacheln   
daran. Die Digiritter kannten es, jeder von ihnen, als sie es sahen. Die Saat der Finsternis. Es war als   
ob sie alle erschraken, denn was sollten sie damit, mit diesem finsteren Sämling? Dann senkte sich das   
schwebende Wappen wieder herab, und als es die Saat berührte veränderte sie sich. Ein pulsierendes   
Licht ergriff Besitz von ihr und verwandelte das tiefe Schwarz in ein gleißendes weiß. Der Sämling   
war in helles Licht getaucht und die spitzen Stacheln verwandelten sich in Lichtstrahlen.   
„Was... was ist jetzt...?" fragte Tai ratlos in die Gruppe.   
„Das ist nicht die Saat der Finsternis..." antwortete Kari fasziniert. „Es ist die Saat des Lichtes...!"  
TEIL 96_________________________________  
Hijukio nahm den Sämling vorsichtig in die Hand. Eine vertraute, herrliche Wärme stieg in ihm auf,   
und strahlend sah er seine Freunde an. Einige Sekunden lang herrschte absolute Stille, keiner bewegte   
sich, alle sahen sich nur an. Doch plötzlich liefen sie alle durch die Höhle und suchten Steinplatten auf   
denen ihr Wappen war. Nach und nach hielt jeder der Digiritter solch einen strahlenden Sämling in der   
Hand.   
„Ob wir damit die Meister des Lichtes retten können...?" fragte sich Kari.   
„Ich hoffe es... Ich wüsste nicht womit sonst..."  
„Kommt her und seht euch das an...!"   
  
Die Saat erwacht zum Leben, und sie sorgt für die Vernichtung einer ganzen Welt. Erst wenn der   
Anfang am Ende ist, entdecken die Auserwählten neue Hoffnung. Durch die Höhle des Lichtes   
erreichen sie die Höhle des Dunkels, in der die Finsternis selbst wohnt. Schatten wird mit Schatten   
bekämpft werden, und Licht mit Licht. Nur die Vernichtung selbst kann diese Welt wieder heilen...   
  
„Was bedeutet das...? Werdet ihr schlau daraus...?" fragte Yolei während sie die Steinplatte mit der   
seltsamen Inschrift erneut las.   
„Die Vernichtung selbst kann diese Welt wieder heilen? Das verstehe ich nicht..."  
„Ich auch nicht. Aber was mir mehr sorgen macht... Durch die Höhle des Lichtes erreichen sie die   
Höhle des Dunkels... Wir sind doch in der Höhle des Lichtes, oder...?!"   
Zögernd sahen sich die Digiritter um.   
„Es muss eine zweite Höhle geben, und ihr könnt sie nur durch diese hier erreichen..." stellte   
Anubimon fest. „Aber was soll in dieser Höhle des Dunkels wohnen?"   
„Armageddomon!" schreckte Kari auf. „Armageddomon ist die Finsternis! Er lebt in dieser nächsten   
Höhle!"  
Schlagartig waren alle still.   
„Dann haben wir ihn in der Falle..." flüsterte Tai während alle näher zusammen traten.  
„Wie sollen wir ihn besiegen...? Jetzt...?!"  
„Nein, nicht jetzt... ich würde sagen wir kümmern uns erst um die Meister des Lichtes... Danach   
können wir immer noch herausfinden ob Karis Vermutung stimmt..."  
Die Digiritter und ihre Digimon willigten ein. Trotzdem suchten sie noch nach dem Tor zur Höhle des   
Dunkels.  
„Hier, schon wieder...!" rief Tai seine Freunde leise zu sich. Vor ihm lag eine weitere Steinplatte.   
  
Die Wappen von Licht und Hoffnung werden erstrahlen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Doch das Tor   
zur Höhle des Dunkels wird sich erst öffnen wenn die Attacken von Hell und Dunkel die Strahlenden   
Wappen berühren.  
  
„Die Zeit ist also noch nicht gekommen..." flüsterte Kari. „Mein Wappen leuchtet nicht."  
„Ich wüsste zu gerne was das mit dem Hell und Dunkel zu bedeuten hat. Aber egal, gehen wir, anstatt   
weiter unsere wertvolle Zeit zu verplempern."  
Alle nickten, dann folgten sie Anubimon, Piximon und ihren Digimon ans Tageslicht zurück.   
  
TEIL 97_________________________________  
Draußen war es mittlerweile Stockdunkel geworden, aber die Digiritter bemerkten es gar nicht. Die   
Saat des Lichtes, die alle in den Händen hielten, erhellte die Dunkelheit und ließ sie Tag werden.   
Schweigend folgten sie Anubimon und Piximon zurück zum Lager, dass sie aufgeschlagen hatten. Die   
beiden Digimon waren außerdem in der Lage die Vorräte der Digiritter wieder aufzufüllen... Sie hatten   
alles verbraucht. Die ganze Nacht hindurch beratschlagten sie, was sie nun wohl unternehmen würden,   
und erst als es bereits begann zu dämmern schliefen sie ein...  
  
Währenddessen war Auron mit der Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs fertig. Alles lag in Trümmern, als wäre   
eine ganze Herde Armageddomon darüber getrampelt. Wenn es nur das wäre... Auron hatte nicht ein   
Digimon, dass ihm in den Weg gekommen war, am Leben gelassen. Lediglich sein Digimon,   
Dracomon, und Azulongmon durften ihn begleiten. Er war sehr verärgert gewesen als die Digiritter   
samt Digimon urplötzlich verschwunden waren, nachdem Azulongmon seine mächtige Attacke auf sie   
abgefeuert hatte. Zuerst dachte er sie wären auf der Stelle tot gewesen, aber Menschen zerfallen nicht   
zu Datenstaub, wenn sie sterben...   
Er schritt, gefolgt von Azulongmon und Dracomon, über die Trümmer der Schwelle zur Stadt des   
Ewigen Anfangs und seine kalten Augen musterte die riesige Landschaft vor ihnen.  
„Los Azulongmon, bring mich zurück. Genug für heute."  
Der Atem des riesigen Drachen streifte sein Genick, als Azulongmon sein Haupt auf den Boden legte.   
Doch Auron empfand nicht die geringste Angst dabei. Herrisch stieg er auf den Rücken des Megas,   
das daraufhin abhob und – gefolgt von Dracomon – auf den Horizont zuflog.   
  
TEIL 98_________________________________  
Tai drückte Anubimon dankbar die Hand. „Ich danke euch, ihr habt uns schon zum zweiten Mal das   
Leben gerettet..."  
„Nichts zu danken...!" antworteten Anubimon und Piximon wie aus einem Munde. „Ihr müsst unsere   
Welt von der dunklen Macht befreien... Wir wollen nichts weiter als euch etwas dabei helfen..."   
Vielsagend sahen sich die beiden Digimon an.   
„Das habt ihr bereits geschafft... ohne Euch wären wir wohl Geschichte..."  
„Wir würden euch gerne begleiten." bat Anubimon.   
„Wirklich...? Es ist gefährlich..."  
„Für euch nicht weniger wie für uns." erwiderte Anubimon und lächelte Piximon an.  
Die Digiritter hatten nichts daran auszusetzen. So machten sie sich auf den Weg, um Auron zu suchen   
und,- ihn zu besiegen.   
Sie mussten wirklich nicht lange suchen. Das laute Gebrüll Azulongmons erregte leicht die   
Aufmerksamkeit der Digiritter. Der Meister des Lichtes war auf dem Weg zu der zerstörten Festung   
des Digimonkaisers.  
„Agumon? Blackwargreymon? Wir brauchen eure Hilfe...!"  
„Agumon Warpdigitation zuuuuWargreymon!   
„Geht ihm hinterher! Wir müssen ihn hierher locken!"  
Ohne ein Wort schossen die beiden Megas wie Raketen davon, Azulongmon hinterher. Die beiden   
Attacken prallten an der transparenten Haut des Digimons ab, und hinterließen zwei kleine, dunkle   
Flecken. Azulongmon schnaubte auf und wandte noch im Flug den Kopf. Die goldenen,   
ausdruckslosen Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen, und schon wendete sich das Blatt.   
Wargreymon und sein schwarzes Gegenstück lockten Azulongmon zu Boden, auf eine offene   
Lichtung weit vor ihnen. Als sie unten ankamen riss die Attacke Azulongmons einen riesigen Krater in   
den Boden, und die beiden Wargreymon wurden zur Seite geschleudert. Dann landete Azulongmon   
auf der Lichtung und blieb wie versteinert liegen. Auron ließ sich von seinem Rücken gleiten, und ihm   
folgten Arukenimon und Mummimon.   
„Ihr habt etwas damit zu tun?" fragte Tai überrascht als er die Beiden sah.  
„Was dachtest du denn? Los Auron, töte sie!"   
„Was fällt dir ein, du nutzloses Vieh!" platzte Auron beinahe aus seiner Beherrschung, die er dennoch   
verlor. „Ihr habt mir GAR NICHTS zu befehlen!!!" Er riss die Hand herum und in seinem Jähzorn   
entfuhr ihr ein Strahl aus greller Energie, der Arukenimon frontal traf. Stöhnend sackte sie zu Boden,   
noch bevor Mummimon ihr helfen konnte.   
„Warum hast du das getan, du Monster! SCHLANGENBANDAGE!"   
„Lächerlich!" erwiderte Auron und wischte die gefährlichen Schlingen mit einer einzigen   
Handbewegung zur Seite. „Stirb ruhig mit ihr, dann bin ich euch endlich los!"  
Und auch Mummimon wurde von dem tödlichen Strahl getroffen. Ein paar Tränen tropften aus seinem   
einzigen Auge auf Arukenimons Haar, ehe die beiden zu Datenstaub zerfielen.   
Die Digiritter schwiegen betroffen. Was gab Auron die Macht dazu...? Es ist wie bei Malomyotismon...   
alles scheint ihm so mühelos zu gelingen, genau wie es Oikawa gelang...   
„Du tust furchtbare Dinge. Wieso?" fragte Anubimon in die Stille hinein.  
„Wieso? Weil ich es Liebe..." Aurons Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse tiefsten Hasses.   
„VORSICHT!"   
Die Warnung kam zu spät, Anubimon konnte Aurons „Attacke" nicht mehr ausweichen, und mit   
zusammengebissenen Zähnen versuchte er sich – gestützt von Blackwargreymon – aufrecht zu halten.   
Auron lachte kalt.   
„Dachtest du ich bin so schwach, dass ich nicht einmal ein erbärmliches Mega Digimon wie dich   
besiegen kann?" höhnte er.  
„Dachtest... du... ich bin so schwach.. dass ich hilflos bin...? PYRAMIDENMACHT!"  
„Was...?" Weiter kam Auron nicht, die Attacke traf auch ihn mit voller Wucht und schleuderte ihn zur   
Seite. Er hielt sich schmerzvoll den Arm, als er wieder aufstand.   
„Das wars schon? Du bist wirklich schwach..." höhnte er dennoch und ließ den Arm sinken.   
Anubimon kniff die Augen zusammen.   
„N.. nehmt keine Rücksicht... er... ist.. kein Mensch... Sch..warzturm..."  
„Anubimon, was...?"  
Und auch Anubimon zerfiel zu Datenstaub...  
  
TEIL 99_________________________________  
„Anuuuubiiimoooooon!"   
„Was hat er gesagt...?" Zögernd sah TK auf; und Auron an. „Schwarzturm...?"  
Alle Blicke legten sich auf Auron, der die Digiritter keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Die Wunde,   
die Anubimon ihm zugefügt hatte, blutete nicht. Stattdessen glitzerte eine seltsame, schwarzblaue   
Substanz unter Aurons Rüstung.   
„Attackeeee!" rief Tai, und die beiden Megas stürzten sich ohne zu Zögern auf Auron. Gatomon und   
Gabumon digitierten ebenfalls, um den beiden Wargreymon zu helfen. Kari blinzelte zu Azulongmon.   
Das ganze Geschehen schien ihn nicht im geringsten zu interessieren. Als würden nur Aurons Befehle   
seinen Körper zum Leben erwecken. Auron wich erschrocken zurück, als vier Gegner ihn von allen   
Seiten attackierten, aber mit der Kraft seiner seltsamen Energie konnte er sie eine Weile auf Distanz   
halten.   
„Azulongmon! Töte die Digiritter!" schrie er laut, ohne einen Blick von den Mega Digimon zu   
nehmen. Die Köpfe dieser schnellten herum und sahen Azulongmon an, und genau das war der Fehler.   
Aurons Energiestrahl traf Metallgarurumon in die Seite und er stürzte zu Boden. Im selben Moment   
erhob sich Azulongmon und sein ganzer Körper schien von blauen Blitzen umhüllt, während er seinen   
Kopf zu den Digirittern drehte und sie bedrohlich anstarrte...  
  
TEIL 100________________________________  
Die Digiritter starrten zurück. Es war soweit... Azulongmon griff sie an und keiner wusste was sie jetzt   
noch tun sollten, denn jeder von ihnen wusste wie stark der Meister der Dunkelheit war. Auron hielt   
inne und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem mehr als zufriedenen Lächeln. Drei Megas   
standen vor, rechts und links von ihm. Sie wagten es nicht, den Blick von Auron zu nehmen, sie   
wagten es aber auch nicht, Azulongmon aus den Augen zu lassen, was durchaus schwierig war.   
„Mach schon...!" befahl Auron ungeduldig.  
Sekunden später schrie er auf, ein heiserer Laut, als würde er keine Luft mehr bekommen. Er wandte   
den Kopf, nur um festzustellen dass es sein Ende war. Metallgarurumon Versetzte ihm eine weitere   
Metallische Wolfskralle und Auron krachte zu Boden. Sein letztes Wort war `Attacke`, bevor sein   
Körper alle harten Umrisse und Farben verlor. Vor den Digirittern kauerte ein zu einem Menschen   
geformter Klumpen aus schwarzen Türmen, der zu Datenstaub verfiel und in alle Richtungen   
davongeweht wurde.   
„VORSICHT!" riefen alle vier Megas laut, aber nur drei von ihnen stürzten sich auf die Digiritter und   
schleuderten sie so einige Meter hinfort, kurz bevor Azulongmons Attacke die Stelle traf auf der sie   
alle gestanden hatten. Die Blicke schnellten nach Oben, zu Azulongmon, der über ihren Köpfen wie   
ein Geier seine Runden drehte und auf die Gelegenheit wartete sie alle zu vernichten. Dann schien er   
den richtigen Augenblick gefunden zu haben. Sein Körper stürzte zu Boden, auf die Digiritter zu,   
ungeachtet der Attacken von drei Mega Level Digimon. Er schien sie nicht einmal zu spüren.   
Abrupt hielt er an, und schwebte – immerzu in Bewegung – in der Luft.   
„Hör auf Azulongmon!"   
Seine Augen hefteten sich auf das Mädchen.   
„Du bist ein Meister des Lichtes! Hör auf die Digiwelt zu vernichten!"  
Ein kehliger Schrei entsprang ihm. Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, und schien sich dann entschieden zu   
haben, das Mädchen dennoch zu vernichten. Doch bevor er seine Attacke abschoss, schien er von   
einer getroffen worden zu sein, die seine Wirkung zeigte. Azulongmon taumelte zurück, und stürzte   
rücklings auf den Boden. Es war nur eine klitzekleine, vielleicht gerade mal 1 Zentimeter große   
Wunde an seinem Hals. Aber sie war groß genug um seine Wirkung zu zeigen. Er schien zu   
explodieren. Als würde die ganze Energie aus seinem Körper weichen, schossen schwarze Strahlen   
aus dem transparenten Körper und verfielen schließlich im Wind. Stöhnend sank der riesige Körper   
ganz zu Boden.  
„Digiritter..."  
  
TEIL 101________________________________  
„JAAAAAAAAAAA!" jubelten alle gleichzeitig. Azulongmons Augen waren trüb vom Schmerz, den   
er empfand, aber sie waren nicht mehr ausdruckslos. Während der Wind sein langes Barthaar   
aufwühlte, musterte er die Digiritter – fragend...  
„Was ist.. geschehen...?" fragte er dann wirklich. Die Digiritter stockten.  
„Du... erinnerst dich an nichts...?" gab Tai als Antwort zurück.  
„An was sollte ich mich erinnern...?"  
„An das, was geschehen ist... An Auron...!"  
Azulongmon schüttelte matt den Kopf. „Auron... ja.. der Junge aus den schwarzen Türmen... ich   
wollte euch vor ihm warnen... Ihr seid ihm begegnet...?"  
„Wir haben ihn getötet... Aber du scheinst dich wirklich nicht mehr zu erinnern..."   
Fragend sahen sich die Digiritter an, und in allen Augen konnte man das gleiche Gedankenspiel   
beobachten. Sollen wir es ihm sagen? Nein, wir wollen ihn nicht in Verlegenheit bringen! Aber wir   
brauchen seine Hilfe wegen den anderen Meistern des Lichtes! Wir wissen gar nichts über sie. Die   
Digiritter nickten. Ja, es musste sein.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie Auron es geschafft hat, aber er hat mit Hilfe der Saat der Finsternis Besitz von   
deinem Körper ergriffen, Azulongmon..." begann Kari. „Und nicht nur von dir, auch von den anderen   
drei Meistern des Lichtes... Wir kämpften gegen Auron, aber gegen deine Attacken waren wir   
machtlos. Anubimon und Piximon brachten uns fort, und sie zeigten uns einen Teil unserer Legende.   
Durch die Steintafel erhielten wir das hier..." Kari hob die Hand und über ihrer Handfläche schwebte   
ein gleißend helles Samenkorn. „Mit der Hilfe der Saat des Lichtes konnten wir die Saat der Finsternis   
neutralisieren... Sie wurde zerstört. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber dieser Sämling... ist zurückgekommen."   
Kari wandte den Kopf und sah auf die Gruppe der Digimon und Digiritter hinter ihr. Dann sah sie   
wieder Azulongmon in die Augen.   
„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, Azulongmon... Wir wissen nicht, wo wir die Meister des Lichtes finden   
können, die ebenfalls von der Saat der Finsternis kontrolliert werden..."  
„Das alles ist geschehen..." stellte Azulongmon ungläubig fest. Aber tief im Inneren wusste er, dass   
die Digiritter die Wahrheit sagten. „Und Armageddomon existiert ebenfalls weiterhin... Ich werde   
euch helfen, Digiritter, das bin ich euch schuldig..."  
„Hab dank, Azulongmon... Wir müssen die Digiwelt davon befreien, bevor es zu spät ist..!"  
Plötzlich schossen zwei Blitze vom Himmel, und sie trafen Kari und TK. Die beiden krümmten sich   
zusammen, doch mehr schien nicht geschehen zu sein. Als sie wieder aufstanden und sich in die   
Augen sahen, konnte jeder im Glanz der Augen des anderen das Licht der Wappen sehen, die soeben   
erstrahlten.  
...Wenn die Wappen von Licht und Hoffnung erstrahlen... erstrahlen....   
  
TEIL 102________________________________  
„Seht nur! Die Wappen! Das bedeutet..."  
Natürlich, sie wussten es. Auch Azulongmon wusste es. Kari und TK gingen wie hypnotisiert   
aufeinander zu und fassten sich bei den Händen. Es ist soweit...   
„Ich weiß, dass ihr jetzt wichtigeres zu tun habt, als euch um die Meister des Lichtes zu kümmern..."   
kam Azulongmons Stimme von oben. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern..." Er hob eine seiner im   
Verhältnis zum Körper kleine Tatze nach oben, und es dauerte einige Sekunden bis drei der   
glänzenden Sämlinge zu ihm schwebten. Es waren die Sämlinge von Aufrichtigkeit, Liebe und   
Zuverlässigkeit. Die Digiritter jedoch hörten Azulongmon gar nicht mehr zu, so schien keiner richtig   
zu bemerken wie das riesige Mega Digimon sich erhob und in den Wolken verschwand...   
„Ihr müsst die Legende erfüllen..." piepste Piximon mit einer Träne in den Augen.   
„Ja! Und wir werden es auch schaffen!" rief Tai und lief allen voran, den Weg zurück auf dem sie   
gekommen waren, nämlich zur Höhle des Lichtes. Kari und TK sahen sich einen Moment lang tief in   
die Augen. In diesem einen Augenblick tauschten sie ihre Gefühle, Ängste und Sorgen, aber auch ihre   
Hoffnungen aus. Es war als ob ihre Seelen verschmolzen waren. TK drückte Karis Hand leicht, bevor   
er sie sanft hinter Tai herzog.   
Die anderen folgten ihnen, und jeder überdachte nochmal die Worte der Legende, vor der sie schon   
eine halbe Stunde später standen.  
Die Wappen von Licht und Hoffnung werden erstrahlen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Doch das Tor   
zur Höhle des Dunkels wird sich erst öffnen wenn die Attacken von Hell und Dunkel die Strahlenden   
Wappen berühren...  
  
TEIL 103________________________________  
Zum zweiten Male öffneten sich die Steinernen Tore, nachdem die Digiritter ihre Wappen in die   
Einkerbungen der Steinplatte gelegt hatten. Abermals erstaunt traten sie ein und gingen auf die zweite   
Steinplatte zu, hinter der das Tor zur Höhle des Dunkels liegen musste. Karis und TKs Wappen   
strahlten immer heller, je näher sie den Einkerbungen kamen. Zitternd streifte Kari ihr DigiAmulett   
vom Kopf, und legte es in eine der beiden Vertiefungen. TK tat es ihr gleich, auf seinem Gesicht   
jedoch lag ein Lächeln, als er danach Kari ansah. Die anderen Digiritter und Digimon hielten sich   
etwas im Hintergrund, aber sie stellten sich die Frage alle zur gleichen Zeit.   
„Und nun...? Wer sind `Hell und Dunkel`? Sind es unsere Digimon...?"  
„Die Attacken von Hell und Dunkel..."   
Zögernd schweiften die Blicke aus 13 Augenpaaren über die 14 Digimon.   
„Es können nur Digimon von uns Digiritter gemeint sein. Also überlegt mal scharf...!"  
„Vielleicht Gazimon und Gatomon...?" vermutete Cody.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?"  
„Nunja, Gatomon ist Karis Digimonpartner und Kari trägt das Wappen des Lichtes... Deshalb könnte   
Gatomon doch Hell sein und Gazimon Dunkel, weil Hijukios Vergangenheit auch dunkel war..."  
„Dann könnten es auch genauso gut Gatomon und Wormmon sein, weil Ken ja auch das Wappen der   
Dunkelheit getragen hat..."  
„Das klingt schon logischer! Lasst es uns versuchen!"  
„Und was wenn es schief geht...?"  
„Wir können es auch lassen und wieder nach Hause gehen sofern sich das Tor öffnen lässt..."  
„Versuchen wirs!"  
Die Blicke der Digiritter legten sich auf Gatomon und Wormmon. Die beiden Digimon sahen sich   
leicht ängstlich an und nickten dann.  
„BLITZPFOTE!"   
"KLEBENETZ!"  
Gatomons Krallen rissen 3 kleine Kratzspuren in den harten Stein und Wormmons Klebenetz blieb   
einfach daran kleben. Aber nichts geschah. Die beiden Digimon seufzten laut auf. Einerseits aus   
Enttäuschung dass es nicht geklappt hatte, andererseits aus Erleichterung dass den Wappen dabei   
nichts geschehen war.   
„Und nun...? Hat jemand ne Idee?" fragte Tai.  
„Vielleicht sind mit Hell und Dunkel nicht die Eigenschaften der Digiritter gemeint..." rätselte Izzy   
und sah in die Runde. „Vielleicht brauchen wir wirklich zwei Digimon die Hell und Dunkel sind.   
Wie..."  
„…Wargreymon und BlackWargreymon..." beendete Tai den Satz und sah Agumon an.  
„Aber Tai...!" entgegnete dieser. „Dann müssten wir... unsere Planetenkraft auf die Wappen   
abschießen...!"  
„Ja.... Und...?"  
„Was... wenn es nicht klappt? Diese Attacke wird die Wappen auf jeden Fall zerstören wenn Izzy nicht   
recht hat...!"  
„Hast du ne andere Idee, Agumon?"  
„Nein..."  
„Gut, dann versucht es einfach...! Oder was meinst du?" fragte Tai Blackwargreymon.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung... Dass wir Hell und Dunkel sind stimmt wohl... Aber   
ich habe keinen Digiritter..."  
„Vielleicht kommt es darauf doch gar nicht mehr an! Du gehörst so oder so zu uns!"  
„Dann versucht es! Los Agumon!"  
„Agumon Warpdigitation zuuuuWargreymon!"  
Blackwargreymon und Wargreymon traten vor, während die Digiritter und ihre Digimon   
zurückwichen. Synchron führten sie die Bewegung aus, die alle schon kannten. In ihren fast   
zusammengelegten Armschilden bildete sich eine kleine Energiekugel, die eine gelb-orange, die   
andere dunkelrot, und während die beiden Megas ihre Arme erhoben wuchsen die kleinen Kugeln zu   
Riesigen heran, bis sie sie schließlich auf die Wappen abfeuerten...   
  
TEIL 104________________________________  
„PLANETENKRAFT!"  
„SCHWARZE PLANETENKRAFT!"  
Synchron donnerten die Namen der Attacken durch die Höhle, und kurz darauf folgten die Attacken   
selbst. Beide Krachten mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm auf die Wappen, die unter der freigesetzten   
Energie zu erzittern begannen. Die beiden Megas traten etwas zurück um das Ergebnis ihrer Tat zu   
beobachten. Der Rauch legte sich, die Wappen glühten immer noch – einerseits weil sie die Legende   
erfüllen sollten, andererseits von der Hitze der Attacken – aber wenigstens war ihnen nichts   
geschehen. Doch es geschah auch sonst nichts. Das Leuchten der Wappen wurde stärker, aber das war   
auch schon alles. Die Digiritter sahen sich verwirrt in die Augen. Was jetzt...? Wenn Wargreymon und   
Blackwargreymon nicht Hell und Dunkel sind, wer ist es dann...?   
Seufzend trat Kari an die gewaltigen Steinplatten die das Tor zur Höhle des Dunkels darstellte. TK   
folgte ihr. Kari wollte schon ihr Wappen aus der Vertiefung nehmen, als TK sie aufhielt und ihr tief in   
die Augen sah.  
„Willst du etwa die Hoffnung aufgeben...?" fragte er leise.  
Eine kleine Träne lief über ihr Gesicht als sie TKs Blick erwiderte und über seine Worte nachdachte.   
Die Hoffnung aufgeben heißt auch TK aufgeben... Er strich ihr die Träne aus dem Gesicht als er sie   
bemerkte, und diese Geste gab ihr neuen Mut.  
„Nein..." antwortete sie mit fester Stimme. „Ich... wollte nur sehen was passiert..." Jetzt nahm sie doch   
ihr Wappen aus der Vertiefung. „...wenn ich DAS tue!" Sie riss ihr Wappen empor und streckte es den   
Steintoren entgegen. TK zögerte nicht eine Sekunde es ihr nachzutun, als er sah wie die rechte Hälfte   
des Tores zu leuchten begann. Als beide Wappen hocherhoben waren, strahlte auch das Tor in hellen   
Farben und schwang sich langsam zur Seite...   
TK und Kari traten ein, gefolgt von Patamon, Gatomon, Wargreymon und Blackwargreymon. Danach   
folgten die anderen. Der Raum, den sie betraten, war vollends schwarz. Sie konnten so gut wie gar   
nichts erkennen. Nur ein paar riesiger, glutroter Augen dass sich jetzt auf sie richtete.  
„Ich habe euch schon erwartet....!" donnerte die Stimme zu ihnen herunter...   
  
TEIL 105________________________________  
„Denkt ihr, ich bin blind?" antwortete Armageddomon auf die Frage der Digiritter, woher er gewusst   
hatte dass sie kommen würden. Sie gingen in Kampfhaltung, alle Digiritter, und ihre Digimon   
digitierten auf das jeweils höchste Level, dass sie erreichen konnten. Armageddomon lachte nur   
darüber. In der absoluten Dunkelheit konnten die Digiritter kaum etwas erkennen, aber sie sahen wie   
Armageddomon einen Hebel betätigte, worauf die Höhle von einer wabernden, dunklen „Helligkeit"   
erfüllt wurde. Es war als stünden sie bei Anfang der Dämmerung in einem Nebelfeld. Wie auf   
Kommando rasten alle verfügbaren Attacken der Digimon auf Armageddomon, als er sich umdrehte   
und den Digirittern ein paar gewaltige Schritte voranlief, trafen ihn und – prallten ab.   
„Hört doch auf euch lächerlich zu machen..." höhnte das Digimon und kehrte ihnen den Rücken zu.   
„Ihr haltet euch wohl für besonders schlau... Ihr habt es vielleicht geschafft, all meine Diener aus dem   
Weg zu räumen. Ihr nanntet sie Meister der Dunkelheit. Vielleicht nennt ihr mich auch so, aber das   
mag ein Irrtum sein." Er drehte seinen riesigen Kopf zu den Digirittern und sah sie aus glühenden   
Augen an. „Ich bin kein Meister der Dunkelheit. Ich bin die Dunkelheit selbst. Eure Attacken sind   
nutzlos gegen mich. Ich habe einen aus eurem Kreis wieder auf die Seite des Dunkels gebracht, auch...   
wenn ihr es wiederum geschafft habt seine Hälften zu vereinen." Jetzt streifte Armageddomons Blick   
Blackwargreymon, während er sich vollends umdrehte und sich vor den Digirittern niederlegte, als   
würde er mit ihnen ein Kaffeekränzchen halten wollen. „Vielleicht sollte ich es nochmal versuchen,   
damit ihr das einzigartige Erlebnis mit mir teilen könnt, dabei zuzusehen." Armageddomons kaltes   
Lachen prallte von den Wänden der Höhle ab und kehrte als tausendfaches Echo wieder.  
Wir haben nicht die geringste Chance...! Warum nur leuchteten unsere Wappen als wären wir   
`Bereit`..? dachte Kari ängstlich, genau wie manch einer der Digiritter.   
„Was ist? Hats euch etwa die Sprache verschlagen?"   
„Niemals! Auch wenn du das Gegenteil behauptest, wir werden dich besiegen!" rief Tai.   
Armageddomons Reaktion war ein kühler Seitenblick bevor er mit einer plötzlichen, unglaublich   
schnellen Bewegung den Kopf zur Seite schlug. Dabei lösten sich zwei kleine Stacheln und rasten   
zielgenau auf Tai zu. Aber er traf nicht Tai, sondern erneut Blackwargreymon, dem dies schon einmal   
wiederfahren war...   
TEIL 106________________________________  
Das Digimon ging zitternd in die Knie und es schien den Digirittern als würden die beiden kleinen   
Stacheln seinen Körper spalten... Blackwargreymon legte seine Klauen um den Körper als könnte er   
damit verhindern was Armageddomon vorhatte.   
„Das war zwar nicht der richtige aber so geht es auch." lachte er befriedigt, und musste nur noch mehr   
lachen als er sah wie Wargreymon auf ihn einredete. „Vergiss es, das nützt nichts..." kommentierte er   
die hilflosen Versuche des Megas, seinen Freund zu retten. Aber schon wenig später schien   
Armageddomon seine Stirn in Falten zu legen, auch wenn man das unter dem Helm nicht sehen   
konnte. Warum geht das so langsam....? Ist das Band ihrer Freundschaft so stark...?   
Tatsächlich. Die beiden Megas erhoben sich langsam und Armageddomons Angriff hatte nichts   
bewirkt. Es war ein überlegenes Grinsen auf ihren Zügen wahrzunehmen, auch wenn es schwer zu   
erkennen war.   
„Nungut." Antwortete Armageddon kühl. „Das konntet ihr verhindern. Aber meiner Kraft habt selbst   
ihr, auserwählte Digiritter, nichts entgegenzusetzen." Wieder erlebten die Digiritter und Digimon wie   
dieser so träge aussehende Körper eine wahnsinnig schnelle Bewegung zustande brachte. Wargreymon   
wurde gegen die Felswand der Höhle geschleudert und rutschte halb bewusstlos daran nieder. Der   
Torsopanzer war von den drei Krallen Armageddomons aufgeschlitzt und Blut quoll heraus... Es   
dauerte eine Weile, bis Wargreymon sich wieder aufrichtete, aber er schaffte es. „So leicht... sind wir   
nicht zu besiegen..." keuchte er angestrengt und trat wieder zu Tai, der sofort seine Jacke nahm, das   
Blut abtupfte und sie als Verband um Wargreymons Körper wickelte. Sein wütender Blick traf   
Armageddomon, dem das ganze wirklich wie ein Spiel vorzukommen schien. Natürlich fiel ihm Tais   
Blick auf, und er hob den Kopf zur Decke der Höhle.   
„Nungut, meine lieben Feinde, lassen wir das Gerede und Gespiele.... gehen wir Kämpfen..."  
Mit diesen Worten quoll ein fürchterlich dunkler Energiestrahl aus seinem Maul, traf die Decke der   
Höhle und riss ein riesiges Loch hinein. „Wenn ihr euch traut könnt ihr ja mitkommen..." höhnte   
Armageddomon und flog hinaus...   
  
TEIL 107________________________________  
Die Digiritter sahen sich hilflos in die Gesichter. Er spielt nur mit uns... Doch langsam kehrte die   
Entschlossenheit zurück, die bei dem gewaltigen Anblick des widerwärtigen Digimon verschwunden   
war.  
„Worauf warten wir noch?" rief Davis und ließ sich von ExVeemon auf den Arm nehmen. Die   
anderen sahen sich erneut um. Ankylomon und DarkTyrannomon digitierten zurück, denn sie konnten   
nicht fliegen. Die Digimon nahmen ihre Digiritter hoch und verschwanden ebenfalls durch das Loch in   
der Höhlendecke. Natürlich hatten sie sofort erwartet, dass ihnen der Kopf abgeschlagen würde,   
sobald sie ihn auch nur einen Millimeter durch das Loch streckten, aber nichts dergleichen geschah.   
Armageddomon saß – oder lag vielmehr – auf der weiten Fläche die sich nun vor den Digirittern   
erstreckte. Sein fieses Grinsen ging den Digirittern durch Mark und Bein, doch danach folgte ein   
gelangweiltes Gähnen. Er ist zu siegessicher...! dachte Kari ängstlich. Womit er... vielleicht recht hat...   
„Nein, das stimmt nicht!" zerstörte sie ihre Gedanken mit lauten Worten und sprang von   
Magnadramons Rücken auf den Boden. Die anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel, so dass die Digimon nicht   
Rücksicht auf sie nehmen mussten. Sie wussten jedoch nicht ob sie sich zurückziehen oder beim   
Geschehen bleiben sollten.   
„Bleibt ruhig... dann könnt ihr zusehen wie eure sogenannten Freunde einer nach dem anderen gegen   
die Dunkelheit verliert...!" schien Armageddomon ihre Gedanken zu lesen und zu beantworten. Mit   
einem noch schwärzeren Grinsen als zuvor richtete er sich wieder auf und trat in voller Größe auf die   
Digimon zu. Außer den 6 Mega Level Digimon wichen alle etwas zurück, denn sie wussten dass es zu   
gefährlich war.   
„Was ist, hatte ich vorhin nicht etwas von „wir werden ihn schon besiegen" gehört?" höhnte   
Armageddomon auf das ratlose Starren der Megas. „Oder habt ihr jetzt doch eure Hosen voll? Ich   
dachte ich hätte endlich mal wieder etwas Unterhaltung..." Er spannte seine Flügel zu voller Tragweite   
was ihn noch bedrohlicher erscheinen ließ.   
„Das Maß ist voll...! Zuviele und Zuviel ist wegen dir vernichtet worden!!!"  
  
TEIL 108________________________________  
Immer wieder schlugen die Attacken auf Armageddomons Körper ein. Starke Attacken, die jedes   
andere Digimon längst vernichtet hätte. Die Planetenkraft beider Wargreymon, die Metallische   
Wolfskralle, das Drachenfeuer, der Gigadeath und das heilige Licht, aber dennoch schienen sie   
Armageddomon nichts anzuhaben. Nach wie vor stand er mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln am gleichen Platz   
wie schon Minuten zuvor. Er unternahm keinen Versuch sich zu wehren oder zum Angriff   
überzugehen. Im Gegenteil. Die Attacken der Digimon schienen ihn noch mehr zu stärken.   
„Wie ist das Möglich...?" fragte Seraphimon Magnadramon. Es gab keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Es   
war als wäre Armageddomon immun gegen alles was ihn traf.   
„Genug...!" donnerte seine gewaltige Stimme zu den Megas zurück. „Jetzt bin ich dran...!"  
Einen Moment lang schien es, als ob das Digimon unachtsam war. Wargreymon und Metalgarurumon   
waren es, die das bemerkten. Sofort stürzten sich die beiden auf Armageddomons Hals, und   
tatsächlich gelang es ihnen einen großen Teil des dort sitzenden Panzers wegzuschlagen.   
Armageddomons Gegenreaktion war schnell und hart: Er stieß wahnsinnig kraftvoll den Kopf nach   
unten und die beiden Mega Digimon krachten lautstark zu Boden. Benommen rollten sie sich zur   
Seite, bevor Armageddomon sie niedertrampeln konnte. Erneut stieß er den seltsamen dunklen   
Energiestrahl aus, der HydraDevimons dunklem Feuer recht ähnlich war, und versuchte damit die   
Megas zu treffen. Bei Imperialdramon gelang es ihm, und das Digimon ging qualmend zu Boden.   
Seine Flügel waren versengt, und Teile der Rüstung bröselten davon. Ein weiterer Schlag   
Armageddomons folgte und schwächte Imperialdramon noch weiter, bis es schließlich zurück   
digitierte. Die beiden Baby Digimon Chibomon und Leafmon hüpften hastig zu ihren Digirittern   
zurück, was Armageddomon erneut auf diese aufmerksam machte. Er schoss einige seiner riesigen   
Stacheln, die er auf dem Hals sitzen hatte, auf Kari ab, die sich vor Schreck nicht rühren konnte. Sein   
hämisches Lachen folgte diesen Stacheln....   
  
TEIL 109________________________________  
Er schoss einige seiner riesigen Stacheln, die er auf dem Hals sitzen hatte, auf Kari ab, die sich vor   
Schreck nicht rühren konnte. Sein hämisches Lachen folgte diesen Stacheln....  
Eine der tödlichen Metallspitzen bohrte sich gänzlich durch den dunklen Körper, der im letzten   
Moment dazwischengegangen war. Die anderen knallten auf den Boden, und verschwanden durch die   
Wucht des Aufpralls komplett darin. Kari sprang erschrocken zur Seite, als Blackwargreymon mit   
einem heiseren Laut zu Boden fiel und reglos liegen blieb.   
„Du schon wieder! Das wirst du noch bereuen!" knurrte Armageddomon und holte zum letzten Schlag   
aus, wobei er sich hoch aufrichtete und auf die Hinterbeine stellte. Kurz bevor seine mächtigen   
Klauen zu Boden krachen konnten wurde er erfasst und nach hinten geschleudert. Magnadramon wand   
sich um seinen Hals und versuchte ihn zu erwürgen, während die Attacken von WarGreymon,   
Seraphimon und MetalGarurumon weiter auf ihn einprasselten. Diesmal schienen sie zu wirken, ein   
paar Mal wurde die empfindliche Stelle am Hals getroffen worauf Armageddomon laut Aufschrie.   
Aber es hielt nicht lange an. Er rollte sich über die Seite weg und sprang wieder auf die Füße, womit   
er WarGreymon und MetalGarurumon davonstieß. Dann riss er Magnadramon mit seinen Klauen von   
seinem Hals, um schließlich kurz innezuhalten während er Kari beobachtete, die zu Blackwargreymon   
humpelte.  
„Nein! Blackwargreymon... Warum hast du das getan... ?"  
„Kari..." antwortete er kaum hörbar, „Du hast... dich geirrt... Das Licht hat... Gestalt angenommen...   
Schon... lange bevor... die Dunkelheit es tat... Du bist... das Wesen... dass aus dem Licht... entstand,   
Kari..."   
„Das ist nicht möglich! Bitte, halte durch..!"  
„Du musst... kämpfen... Kari... Mit den... Waffen des Lichtes..."  
„Genug gefaselt! Euch ergeht es nicht anders!" grollte Armageddomon mit einem dunklen Blitzen in   
den Augen, bevor er langsam auf die Digiritter zuschritt. Bei jedem seiner trägen, aber kraftvollen   
Schritten erbebte die Erde. Fast, als würde ihn all dies gar nicht interessieren schlug er mit seinem   
Schwanz in die Gruppe der Digiritter, und traf dabei TK und Davis. Die beiden stürzten zu Boden und   
versuchten benommen wieder auf die Füße zu kommen.  
„Hör auf!" schrie Kari das Digimon der Dunkelheit entsetzt an. „Hör endlich auf!!!"  
Ich vertraue dir... Kari...  
Blackwargreymon schloss die Augen. Die lauten Stimmen taten ihm weh. Wie gerne hätte er diesen   
Satz so laut gesagt dass ihn jeder verstanden hätte.   
Die Macht des Lichtes... Sie ist stärker als ich je geglaubt habe... Bitte, Digiritter... ihr müsst Kari   
vertrauen. Sie ist das Licht...   
Alles dauerte nur Sekunden. Während Blackwargreymon noch diesen Gedanken nachging rannte Kari   
bereits wütend zu dem riesigen Digimon und trat ihm mit voller Wucht gegen die Krallen, von denen   
eine so groß wie das ganze Mädchen war.   
Wir vertrauen Dir...!  
Ein Gedanke der urplötzlich durch alle Digiritter und Digimon fuhr. Wir vertrauen Dir...   
Armageddomon stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf und wich einige Schritte zurück. Verwundert sah er auf das   
kleine Wesen herab, dessen unbedeutender Tritt ihm Schmerzen verursachte. Er stieg auf die   
Hinterbeine und wollte sein ganzes Arsenal an Stacheln, das seinen Kopf zierte, auf Kari abschießen,   
und sie machte erschrocken eine Abwehrbewegung mit ihrer Hand. Armageddomon riss den Kopf   
hoch und keuchte. Mit geschlossenen Augen wich er weiter vor der seltsamen Person zurück, und die   
Digiritter konnten einen breiten blauen Streifen an seinem Kopf sehen, aus dem dunkles Blut floss.   
Dabei hatte Kari ihn nicht mal berührt...!   
  
TEIL 110________________________________  
Meine Schwester... dachte Tai, als er Armageddomons Reaktion sah. Das Licht...?   
Denselben Gedanken mussten alle Digiritter gehabt haben, denn an den Hälsen der Menschen   
begannen die Wappen zu glitzern, nur schwach, aber deutlich wahrnehmbar.   
„Mein Wappen...!" rief Oikawa. „Kari, das Licht! Du wirst erkennen wie du siegen kannst!" Er   
zögerte ganz kurz. Dann streifte er sein Wappen vom Hals und hob es in die Höhe, Armageddomon   
entgegen. Es fing an gleißend hell zu strahlen, und ein Strahl weißen Lichtes schoss auf Kari zu und   
floss in ihren Körper. Die Energie unserer Wappen...? überlegte Tai. Kann sie helfen...? Doch TK   
kam ihm zuvor, er hatte noch vor Tai begriffen und hielt Kari nun auch sein Wappen entgegen.  
„Meine Hoffnung ist mit dir, Kari... Wir werden siegen!"   
Jeder Digiritter hielt nun sein Wappen dem Mädchen entgegen, und die Strahlen aus Erkenntnis, Mut,   
Hoffnung, Freundschaft, Liebe, Aufrichtigkeit, Zuverlässigkeit, Freundlichkeit und Wissen flossen in   
ihren Körper, und gaben ihr die Eigenschaften aller Digiritter, die sie in sich vereinte. Während dies   
Geschah folgte ein erneuter Angriff von den verbleibenden 4 Megas, die sich alle Mühe gaben ihre   
Digiritter und diese Welt zu beschützen, aber Armageddomon war nach wie vor stärker. Die Digimon   
hatten große Mühe seinem Nadelfeuer aus spitzen Stacheln zu entgehen, worauf zahlreiche harte   
Schläge der riesigen Klauen folgten. Magnadramon und Seraphimon wurden derer Opfer, sie   
digitierten zurück. Armageddomon hatte jetzt nur noch 3 Gegner: WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon   
und... Kari...   
  
TEIL 111________________________________  
Er stampfte vor, auf Kari zu, die jetzt aber keine Angst mehr vor ihm hatte. Sie war gleich stark wie   
Armageddomon, Größenunterschied hin oder her. Das Licht kämpft mit Sanftmut, die Dunkelheit mit   
Brutalität. Armageddomons Krallen schlugen nach Kari, schienen sie zu treffen, doch ihre   
vorgestreckten Hände bildeten einen unsichtbaren Schild, der die messerscharfen Klauen abhielt.   
Armageddomons Attacken prasselten auf Kari nieder, und ihr blieb eine Zeitlang nur das Ausweichen.   
Es war keineswegs so einfach wie alle kurz gedacht hatten, im Gegenteil. Die Tatsache dass Kari ihm   
ebenbürtig war, versetzte Armageddomon in pure Raserei, die er mit der Zerstörung eines ganzen   
Gebietes auslebte. Die Digiritter mit den Wappen blieben, die anderen, Cody, Yolei, Davis und die   
vom Kampf geschwächten Digimon, wurden von Garudamon außer Reichweite gebracht. Die   
verbleibenden entfernten sich auch etwas, aber nur soweit dass sie das Geschehen im Auge behalten   
konnten. Die beiden Megas konnten nichts mehr ausrichten, es war als ob Armageddomon sie und ihre   
Attacken gar nicht mehr wahrnehmen würden. MetalGarurumon und Matt waren bereit Kari jederzeit   
aufzunehmen und zu flüchten, sollte es eine erneute Wendung geben, und Tai und WarGreymon   
gingen zu der Stelle wo alles begonnen hatte um sich um Blackwargreymon zu kümmern, der von   
Armageddomon schwer verletzt worden war. Es sah fürchterlich aus, denn das Mega Digimon war   
praktisch durchbohrt von Armageddomons Stachel, und aus zahlreichen Wunden rann sein Blut auf   
die Erde. Dennoch verlor er nicht das Bewusstsein. Sein Blick folgte dem Kampf der Wesen aus Licht   
und Dunkelheit, selbst noch als WarGreymon und Tai ankamen, und entsetzt feststellen mussten dass   
es wohl sein Ende war.   
„Sie wird... gewinnen... ich weiß es..." sagte er heiser, während er die Beiden ansah.   
  
TEIL 112________________________________  
Armageddomon taumelte. Es war seltsam, aber seine Attacken prallten einfach von dem Mädchen ab.   
Es gab keinen Vorteil mehr zu erringen, als hätte dieses verfluchte schwarze Digimon recht gehabt.   
Sein Blut floss auf die Erde, und tränkte sie mit Dunkelheit. Die Erde verlor ihre Farbe und das Gras   
verdorrte fast augenblicklich. Doch dort wo Kari die Stellen betrat begann alles sofort wieder zu   
gedeihen. Licht gegen Dunkel, Kraft gegen Sanftmut.  
Sie brauchte Armageddomon nicht einmal zu berühren um ihm zu schaden. Das lag daran dass der   
Glauben aller Träger der Wappen in ihrem Willen lag, ihrem Willen, der auch daran glaubte Siegen zu   
können. So reichten ihre bloßen Bewegungen aus, um ihn straucheln zu lassen, doch diese   
Bewegungen kosteten mit der Zeit Kraft. Klare, glänzende Perlen standen auf Karis Stirn, während sie   
wieder eine von Armageddomons Attacken abblockte.   
„Du wirst langsamer..." stellte das Digimon fest, und trotz der ihm zugefügten Wunden musste er   
lachen.   
„Du hast.. keine Chance!!! Nicht gegen das Licht..!" keuchte Kari erschöpft.   
„Du kannst mich vielleicht besiegen... aber du kannst niemals... NIEMALS die Dunkelheit   
vernichten!!"   
Armageddomon bäumte sich unter seinem schrecklichen Lachen auf, um Kari niederzutrampeln oder   
um zu testen, ob sie sein Gewicht auch mit einem simplen, unsichtbaren Schild abblocken konnte. Und   
in dem Moment tat auch Kari etwas, was ihr wie ein Blitz in den Sinn geschossen kam. Sie griff in   
ihre Tasche. Nur Bruchteile einer Sekunde später schoss ihre Hand nach oben und zeigte genau auf die   
Stelle am Hals Armageddomons, wo WarGreymon und MetalGarurumon einen Teil der Panzerung   
weggerissen hatten. Ein glänzendes Geschoss entfloh ihrer Hand und schlug in den entblößten Hals   
des aufgebäumten Digimons ein, schleuderte es zurück und warf es auf die Seite. Das Geräusch des   
lauten Krachens, mit dem Armageddomon bei seinem Sturz einige Bäume zersplitterte würde wohl   
keiner in seinem Leben je wieder vergessen können. Das Digimon keuchte als ob es mehr als Heiser   
wäre. Wieder nur einige Sekunden später begann der vielfarbige Körper in dunkelsten Farben zu   
strahlen, die sich über ihm sammelten. Armageddomon zerplatzte zu Datenmüll, 100000 schwarze   
Funken, die in alle Richtungen spritzen. Dann verzog sich die finstere Wolke über ihm ebenfalls in   
alle Richtungen. Gleichzeitig löste sich auch alles auf, was einmal ein Teil Armageddomons gewesen   
war, die Stacheln die im Boden staken, und auch das tödliche Geschoss, das Blackwargreymon   
getroffen hatte.   
  
TEIL 113________________________________  
Während die eine Hälfte der Digiritter jubelte, sah sich die andere Hälfte betrübt um, musterte die   
Zerstörung, die die langen Kämpfe mit der Dunkelheit hinterlassen hatten. Es waren furchtbare   
Zerstörungen, die wohl lange Zeit brauchen würde um zu vergehen. Die Digimon der Digiritter waren   
stark angeschlagen. Die einzigen die noch durchhielten waren WarGreymon und MetalGarurumon.   
MetalGarurumon sah keinen Grund noch länger auf dem Mega Level zu bleiben und digitierte noch in   
Matts Armen zurück, aber WarGreymon war mit den Gedanken wo anders, um ans Zurückdigitieren   
zu denken. Er hielt seinen dunklen Freund in den Armen, der Armageddomons Tod zufrieden   
beobachtet hatte.  
„Ich ... habe gewusst dass... sie siegen würde... Es ist... vorbei... alles vorbei..."  
„Nichts ist vorbei! Jetzt geht der Spaß doch erst richtig los! Du wirst die Digiwelt jetzt erst   
kennenlernen, wie schön sie sein kann!"  
„Mach... keine Witze... WarGreymon... Es ist... auch für mich vorbei..."  
„Nein! Du hast doch auch MaloMyotismons Angriff überlebt...!"  
„Das... war etwas anderes... es ist... schon in Ordnung... Ich hatte... ein erfülltes... Leben für ein... ein   
Schwarzturmdigimon..."  
WarGreymon stockte. Er denkt also immer noch ein Schwarzturmdigimon zu sein? „Das ist nicht   
wahr... du bist kein Schwarzturmdigimon mehr... Schon lange nicht mehr..." flüsterte er leise und hob   
seine Klaue vor BlackWarGreymons Gesicht. „Als du... noch ein Schwarzturmdigimon warst... war   
dieses Blut dunkel... fast schwarz... Siehst du es jetzt? Dein Blut ist rot... wie meins...!" Er deutete auf   
seine Seite wo Armageddomons Klaue auch ihm eine dreispurige Wunde zugefügt hatte. Tais Jacke   
war beim Kampf verlorengegangen.   
„Aber... wieso...? Was hat... sich verändert dass ich... jetzt so bin wie... alle Digimon...?"  
„Wir sind digitiert... Zusammen digitiert..."  
„Wir haben... zusammen gekämpft...Ja... Und ich bin froh... dass alles so... geschehen ist... wie es   
geschehen ist... Ich habe vieles... von euch gelernt... WarGreymon... Dafür.. danke ich euch... Allen..."  
„Soll das ein Abschied sein...?" fragte WarGreymon erschrocken. Doch BlackWarGreymon   
antwortete ihm nicht mehr. Sein Kopf sank langsam auf seine linke Schulter und verharrte dort reglos.   
Kurz bevor er sich langsam aufzulösen begann, hallte WarGreymons trauriger Schrei noch lange in der   
von Finsternis verseuchten Luft, und nachdem dieser Schrei verklungen war hielt WarGreymon nur   
noch Luft umklammert. Durchsichtige, körperlose Luft, als wäre da nie etwas gewesen. Er digitierte   
zurück.  
Agumon stand auf, wankte einige Schritte weit und wurde von Kari aufgefangen. Zusammen gingen   
sie in die Knie und während sie ihn in den Armen hielt war alles ganz still. Nur der Wind, der durch   
ihre Haare strich, lispelte im Laub der umgestürzten Bäume.   
  
TEIL 114________________________________  
Er musste blinzeln, wieder die Augen öffnen. Er hatte eine Stimme gehört, eine leise Stimme, die ihn   
rief. Es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer den Kopf leicht anzuheben um dem Licht entgegenzusehen dass   
ihm aus der Dunkelheit entgegenwallte. Ein blauschimmernder, riesiger Drache schwebte auf ihn zu   
und wiederholte seine Worte.  
„Folge mir, mein Freund..."  
Schon wieder. Mühsam schwang er den Kopf herum und sah in die andere Richtung. Kari und   
Agumon saßen da, auf einem total zerstörten Platz. Sie hielt seinen Freund in den Armen, und in den   
Augen beider standen Tränen.  
„Warum... weinen sie..."   
„Sie sind traurig, denn sie haben einen Freund verloren."  
„Einen Freund...? Wen meinst du...?"  
„Dich, Digimon..."  
„Aber.. ich bin doch bei ihnen...?"  
„Aber nicht so wie sie gerne hätten... sie können dich nicht mehr sehen..."  
„Was soll ich tun..."   
„Mir folgen, mein Freund..."   
„Ich... ich kann nicht.." stöhnte das Digimon, als es versuchte auf die Füße zu kommen.   
„Doch... Vergiss, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen ist... dann geht es..."  
Erneut versuchte BlackWarGreymon aufzustehen. Der blaue Drache hielt ihm seine Klaue entgegen,   
eine riesige Klaue. Es kostete das Mega Digimon viel Kraft, die Hand zu heben und danach zu greifen.   
Stöhnend kam er mit Hilfe des Drachens auf die Füße, und er stütze ihn.   
„Was geschieht nun...?" fragte Blackwargreymon leise, während er auf Kari und Agumon sah.   
„Ich werde dir die Wunder der Digiwelt zeigen, wie jedem Digimon zuvor, dass den Pfad der   
Unendlichkeit betreten hat..."  
„Was wird... aus ihnen...? Wird jetzt alles wieder... gut...?"  
„Nicht alles, denn die Dunkelheit kann man niemals vollkommen vernichten.."  
„Sie werden... wieder in die reale.. Welt können... oder...?"  
„Natürlich, das werden sie..."  
Das Digimon atmete auf. Azulongmon musste ihn stützen, sonst wäre er wohl gestürzt. Aber er war   
froh dass Armageddomon besiegt war.   
„Du musst dich nicht auf mich stützen..." sagte Azulongmon freundlich. „Du kannst dich aufrichten,   
es wird gehen...!"  
„Nein... es... es geht nicht..." antwortete Blackwargreymon nach mehreren Versuchen.   
Du musst deine Erinnerungen verlieren, dann geht es... Vergiss, was war... sieh in die Zukunft..."  
„Meine... Erinnerungen...? Nein... ich... ich will meine Erinnerungen nicht verlieren... Sie sind das   
Wertvollste was ich habe..."  
Das Mega Digimon ließ Azulongmon los und wankte zu Kari und Agumon. Seine Hand strich über   
Agumons Kopf, ging aber durch ihn hindurch als wäre er nichts weiter als eine Halluzination.   
„Deine Erinnerungen sind nichts weiter als deine Kraft. Was ist wertvoller für dich? Deine Kraft oder   
deine Freunde?" fragte Azulongmon mit einem Blitzen in den Augen.  
„Meine Freunde!" antwortete Blackwargreymon ohne Zögern.  
„So sei es..."  
Azulongmon schwebte vor Blackwargreymon, und wurde kleiner, immer kleiner, bis er ganz in der   
Dunkelheit verschwand. Das schwarze Digimon wandte den Kopf und sah wieder Agumon und Kari   
an, doch auch die verschwanden in der Dunkelheit, bis wirklich kein einziges Fünkchen Licht mehr zu   
sehen war. Blackwargreymon sackte in die Knie, ohne Hilfe nicht stark genug zum Stehen. Panik stieg   
in ihm auf.   
Allein.  
Ganz allein.   
In der absoluten Dunkelheit.  
Nein... die Digiritter... meine Freunde... sie werden mich finden... sie waren immer da... es kann   
vielleicht etwas dauern, aber... sie werden mich finden...  
  
TEIL 115________________________________  
„Es ist vorbei..." flüsterte Tai leise, während er wie ein Zombie zu Kari und Agumon wankte.   
Langsam kamen sie alle näher, und einige schienen noch nicht verstanden zu haben was eigentlich   
geschehen war. Als Piximon Agumon sah, stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen, und er fiel Agumon   
nun auch noch heulend um den Hals. Sie alle hatten Blackwargreymon verloren. Sie alle hatten   
Anubimon verloren. Sie alle hatten mitansehen müssen wie die Digiwelt bei ihren Kämpfen und von   
den Feinden zerstört worden war und sie hatten nichts dagegen unternehmen können. Jetzt war es   
vorbei, aus und vorbei. Das Licht lebte, die Dunkelheit war tödlich verwundet. Der nächste, der den 3   
am Boden sitzenden Gestalten um den Hals fiel war TK, und damit lösten sie sich. Kari stand auf, an   
TK gelehnt, und weinte sich den ganzen Kummer an seiner Schulter von der Seele. Noch während er   
sie hielt, brach sie in seinen Armen zusammen, und er nahm sie in die Arme und verschwand mit ihr   
an einem sicheren Ort. Dort bettete er sie in weiches Gras und legte ihr seine Decke um, damit sie   
nicht fror. Sie hatte unmögliches geschafft.   
Taichi nahm Agumon auf den Arm, sah einmal rund um sich um die anderen Digiritter zu mustern, in   
deren Augen überall Betroffenheit zu lesen war, dann verschwand auch er in eine andere Richtung.   
Wenig später folgten ihm Matt und Gabumon. Ken und Wormmon nickten sich betrübt zu, dann liefen   
sie zurück zur Höhle des Dunkels. Yolei, Hawkmon, Tentomon und Izzy folgten ihm. Yolei, weil sie   
bei Ken bleiben wollte, Izzy, weil er mehr über diese Höhle wissen wollte. Cody setzte sich nicht weit   
vom Kampfplatz entfernt auf einen großen Stein, und auf seine Arme gestützt musterte er   
geistesabwesend die Gegend. Wenig später stand Hijukio bei ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die   
Schulter. Er setzte sich zu Cody, Gazimon auf dem Schoß. Davis rannte von Chibomon gefolgt durch   
die Gegend, und der Sinn des ganzen Theaters bestand darin Kari zu finden. TK hatte sich jedenfalls   
einen guten Platz ausgesucht, Davis fand die beiden nicht. Sora und Mimi blieben als einzige direkt   
am Kampfplatz zurück. Sie sahen sich an, und ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über ihre Gesichter.   
„Gehen wir... nach Hause...?" fragte Sora leise.  
„Ja... versuchen wir es..." antwortete Mimi.   
Die beiden liefen nebeneinander her auf einen kleinen Berg zu, dessen dunkle Wolken die ihn   
umhüllten sich langsam aufzulösen begannen. Sie wussten nicht genau wie sie in die Reale Welt   
gelangen konnten, bis sie nach einer halben Stunde Laufen einen kleinen Fernsehapparat erblickten.   
„Ein Bad! Endlich ein Bad!" schrie Mimi und rannte mit ausgestrecktem Digivice auf das Gerät zu. Es   
begann strahlend hell zu leuchten und Mimi verschwand darin, gefolgt von Sora, Palmon und   
Biyomon.   
  
TEIL 116________________________________  
Von Tai An Alle  
  
Hi!  
Als ich und Agumon wieder zurückkamen, war keiner mehr da. Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gut Zuhause   
angekommen? Ich denke das hier ist der Beste Weg um sicherzugehen. TK hat Kari jedenfalls nach   
Hause gebracht. Sie schläft, genau wie Agumon, schon den ganzen Tag. Der Kampf scheint sie viel   
Kraft gekostet zu haben.   
Bitte antwortet mit alle, damit ich auch weiß dass alle wieder da sind! Wir wollen ja keinen   
zurücklassen, und ich weiß nicht ob die Tore offen bleiben.   
Was haben eigentlich Eure Eltern gesagt als ihr heimgekommen sind? Wir waren ne ganze Weile fort!   
Meine Eltern wussten zum Glück wo ich war, und sie dachten sich dass wir was zu erledigen gehabt   
hätten, deshalb haben sie keinen Aufstand gemacht. Aber wegen Kari... Nunja, sie waren schon   
ziemlich besorgt. Ich weiß nicht ob sie mir überhaupt die ganze Geschichte glaube, die ich ihnen   
erzählt habe. Nunja, ich hoffe ihr habt keinen Ärger bekommen. Eventuell treffen wir uns bei mir,   
wenn es Kari wieder besser geht. Ich denke, wir sollten auf alle Fälle noch einmal in die Digiwelt   
zurückkehren, vielleicht können wir beim Wiederaufbau helfen, wie damals nach dem Digimonkaiser.   
  
Write back!  
  
Taichi Yagami  
  
TEIL 117________________________________  
***Prolog...*******************  
Das kleine Rookie Digimon fuhr verwundert auf. Neugierig starrte es auf das schwarze Ding mit den   
kleinen, strahlend weißen Streifen auf der Oberfläche. Dann kam es näher und hüpfte um das Digiei   
herum, dass erst vor wenigen Minuten in der Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs angekommen war.  
„So eins habe ich jetzt noch nie gesehen. Hier gibt es und darf es keine schwarzen Digieier geben! Das   
bedeutet nichts gutes. Naja, ich warte ab. Wenn das Digibaby auch nur im entferntesten bösartig ist,   
werde ich es vernichten..." murmelte Elecmon leise.   
Wenige Tage später schlüpfte das Digimon während Elecmon um es herumwuselte. Auf den ersten   
Augenblick schien es wie ein ganz normales Botamon, ein kleines schwarzes Fellknäuel mit gelben   
Knopfaugen. Aber es war viel dunkler... Elecmon musterte es misstrauisch, was das Digibaby   
bemerkte. Sofort wusste es, dass dieses Digimon irgendetwas gegen ihn hatte, und fing traurig an zu   
weinen. Das konnte Elecmon als Hüter der Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs nicht hören, zärtlich nahm es   
das Baby auf den Arm und tröstete es.   
„So war es doch nicht gemeint... psschhhtt...."  
Aber dennoch beobachtete Elecmon das dunkle Botamon schärfer als alle anderen Digibabys. Er   
bemerkte, dass es auf irgendetwas zu warten schien, denn es spielte nie mit den anderen Babys. Immer   
saß es am Rande der Wiese und sah den Wolken nach, die über die Digiwelt zogen, dabei sah es so   
traurig aus, dass Elecmon seine Gedanken fallen ließ – es könnte ein böses Digimon sein. Nein, an   
manchen Tagen hatte Elecmon sogar Angst dass das Botamon vielleicht eingehen könnte, weil es auch   
absolut alles verweigerte – sogar das Essen.   
„Was hat es nur....? Es hat hier doch alles was es braucht...?" rätselte Elecmon, doch er fand keine   
Antworten auf seine Fragen. Jedenfalls nicht, bis er – 2 Wochen nach der Geburt des kleinen   
Botamons – Besuch bekam. Ein großes, furchteinflößendes Digimon übertrat die Schwelle der Ewigen   
Stadt, und Elecmon verkroch sich panisch mit seinen Babys in einem Versteck. Ja, Elecmon hatte   
fürchterliche Angst – war es doch noch nicht lange her dass die Meister der Dunkelheit, Auron,   
Azulongmon und Armageddomon diese Stadt zerstört hatten. Vollkommen zerstört. Doch dann trat es   
neugierig hervor und kam dem Digimon entgegen. Auf der Schulter trug es nämlich einen Menschen,   
und zwar einen, den Elecmon ganz gut kannte. Das große Digimon ging in die Knie und ließ den   
Jungen auf den Boden, und dieser nahm das traurig erscheinende Wesen an die Hand, während er sich   
neugierig umsah.   
„Du siehst bedrückt aus..." sprach Elecmon die beiden an, die es noch nicht bemerkt hatten.  
„Elecmon! Hey, wie geht's dir?!"  
„Tai... ! Es ist nett dass du mal wieder vorbeischaust!" freute sich Elecmon.  
„Ja... Schön dass hier auch alles wieder in Ordnung ist..."  
„Es sind noch nicht viele Babys hier. Ich hoffe, dass es wieder mehr werden, sonst stirbt die Digiwelt   
aus..." befürchtete Elecmon traurig.   
„Das wird schon wieder...! Es sind doch erst wenige Wochen, seit Armageddomon nicht mehr ist...   
Die Digiwelt braucht Zeit, um sich wieder zu erholen..."  
„Seid ihr hergekommen, um zu sehen ob alles wieder in Ordnung ist?!" fragte Elecmon neugierig.   
„Nein, eigentlich nicht... Eigentlich sind wir aus einem anderen Grund hier..." murmelte Tai bedrückt   
und sah das große Digimon an seiner Seite an, dass die ganze Zeit den Blick gesenkt hielt.   
„Wargreymon... Jetzt liegt es an dir... Ich glaube, nur du kannst ihn finden...!"  
„Wenn er denn hier sein sollte..."  
„Wenn er uns vertraut hat, hat er sich bestimmt für die Stadt entschieden..."  
„Ich... hoffe es..."  
„Von was redet ihr eigentlich???" fragte Elecmon, jetzt noch neugieriger. Doch Wargreymon   
antwortete ihm nicht. Zögernd ging er in die Stadt hinein, wo Elecmons Digibabys längst wieder auf   
der Wiese miteinander spielten.   
„Hey? Wo gehst du hin? Du erschreckst meine Babys!" rief Elecmon ihm noch nach.   
„Lass ihn..." bat Tai. „Er hofft, hier jemanden zu finden den wir verloren haben..."  
„Wie meinst du das?"   
„Ich erkläre es dir später..." flüsterte Tai und ging seinem Digimonpartner nach, aber am Rand der   
Wiese blieb er stehen und hielt auch Elecmon auf, der zu den Babys spurten wollte. Wargreymon sah   
sich lange um, während einige der Babys neugierig um ihn herum hüpften und andere sich ängstlich in   
das Gras drückten. Ein Blick jedoch genügte ihm, um festzustellen dass er hier keinen Erfolg haben   
würde. Er wollte schon zu Tai zurückgehen, als er innehielt. Lange musterte er den Rand der Wiese,   
und die Wolken die darüber zogen. Dann ging er in die Knie, nahm die Armschilde ab und legte sie   
neben sich. Sofort begannen einige der munteren Digibabys sich darin zu verstecken und damit zu   
spielen. Wargreymon beachtete sie nicht lange. Ganz leise stand er auf und trat an den Rand der   
Wiese, ging wieder in die Knie. Dann hob er die Hand und strich vorsichtig über das kleine,   
tiefschwarze Fellknäuel, dass dort saß und in die Wolken starrte. Erschrocken fuhr das kleine Botamon   
herum und starrte Wargreymon mit riesigen Augen an. Diese Augen sahen aus als wüssten sie schon   
viel mehr, als sie wissen durften, voller Weisheit, und doch waren sie kindlich. Das Digimon blinzelte,   
und Wargreymon legte seine Hand mit ausgestreckten Fingern auf den Boden, sodass das kleine   
Botamon draufhüpfen konnte.  
„Freunde...?" fragte er leise, ganz leise.   
Das Digibaby starrte ihn immer noch an, aber seine Augen begannen zu glänzen. Noch während es auf   
die Hand des Mega Digimons sprang, fuhr ein Blitz in das Digimon und hüllte es in eine Rauchwolke.   
Als Wargreymon aufstand, hielt er ein Koromon in der Hand, ein pechschwarzes Koromon, mit   
großen gelben Augen.   
„Du bist doch noch gekommen..." flüsterte es leise und kuschelte sich in die große Hand, während   
Wargreymon Freudentränen in die Augen stiegen. „Danke..."  
„Ich hätte schon viel früher kommen sollen... Aber wir konnten, nachdem Armageddomon besiegt war   
und ich mit Tai in die Reale Welt gegangen bin, nicht mehr in die Digiwelt... Ich... danke Dir,   
Koromon..."  
„Wofür...?" fragte es verwundert.  
„Dass du uns vertraut hast... dass du... zurückgekommen bist..."  
Ganz langsam und vorsichtig stand das Mega Digimon auf und ging zu Tai und Elecmon zurück...   
  
  
THE END!!! 


End file.
